The Shadows of betrayal
by kingsley321
Summary: After all his friends choose to turn their backs on him, Ash disappears for many months, only to return to extract vengeance to those whom betrayed him. However, all is not what is seem and it seems like a there is a bigger adventure hidden in the shadows. It is a Kiss Shipping story to those that are wondering about it.
1. The birth of the darkness

The Shadows of betrayal

After all his friends choose to turn their backs on him, Ash disappears for many months, only to return to extract vengeance to those whom betrayed him. However, all is not what is seem and it seems like a there is a bigger adventure hidden in the shadows.

**Hi fellow fanfictioners, this is my very first story on the site so I hope you enjoy it. I know probably some of you are maybe getting bored with the betrayal stories, but I will try to make this one different as I can. I don't own Pokémon and probably never will. **

Chapter One: the birth of the darkness

It has taken many months and many failed experiments but this time they would succeed, they would create life he could just feel it.

"How much longer is this going to take Doctor Fuji? I am slowly beginning to lose my patience with failure" a mysterious feminine voice asked

"Not much longer my lady, this time is different. The experiment will succeed this time, we have learnt from our previous failures and have corrected all miscalculations" Doctor Fuji replied.

His body was covered in scars, the most noticeable one on his face that started from the top of his right eye and ran vertically down to his chin, ever since his creation, mewtwo choose to destroy his former laboratory. He was lucky to survive the explosion, unlike his many assistants and research, and now harboured a massive grudge against the clone Pokémon and the man who asked him to create it, the same man who took his creation and left him to die on the island. The leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni.

Well after the his new creation was finished, he would be like the rest of the world, powerless to stop the destruction that was heading their way.

"My lady, a question?" Fuji asked

"yes?" the mysterious woman, not caring what the question was or who it was from, only looking at the shifting mass of creation she had helped fund

"How will you explain to Mr Hale why his Pokémon seem weaker than usual?"

In order to create their new Pokémon, they required the DNA of Pokemon, not just any Pokémon, these had to be extremely strong Pokémon that very few people have ever taken on and won. These were the Darkrai and Spiritomb of Tobias Hale, an extraordinary trainer who swept through the Sinnoh league, only using his Darkrai. Very few trainers have been able to take Tobias's' legendary Pokémon down. One of these people was Ash Ketchum, and was a well-known enemy of Team Rocket and other evil organisations.

'_I may need to rid myself of this Ketchum child since he could be the downfall for my plans' _the mysterious woman thought to herself before shortly after replying back to Professor Fuji. "I will tell him that have put his Pokémon through some immense training and should be in prefect condition before his battle with Flint of the Elite Four". So far, Tobias had managed to take down the half of the Elite Four, only Flint and Lucien were left. Then he would have the chance to face Cynthia and take the title as the Sinnoh champion. However if it wasn't for the strength of his Darkrai, Tobias would have probably not haven't made it as far as he did. One side effect of their experiment was that it meant that the energy and power of both Darkrai and Spiritomb was drained. But if their experiment paid off then Darkrai and Spiritomb would be unstoppable.

Suddenly the meters monitoring their creation were going off signifying two thing. Either that their creation was finally going to awaken, or that it going to be a another failure and a another setback for Professor Fuji and his generous patron.

The tube holding their creation had now became a mass of swirling shadows, with the mixture of the dark colour purple. The assistants started getting closer to the tube, hoping to see any signs of life. Then a dark, clawed hand smashed through the glass, grabbing one of the assistants and launching them through the air into the wall as if they was a pesky mosquito that they wanted to swat.

'_Such power from only a few minute of being born, this creature will be essential to my plans'_ the woman thought while smiling evilly.

As the remain assistant grabbed cattle prods, hoping they can force the creature back into the container, Professor Fuji only lifted up his hand, signalling them to keep their distance for the moment. "You fools" he started "He threw one man away like it was nothing, do you wish to provoke it to cause more destruction" . After informing them on their near fatal mistake he turned to his creation. It had the Build of a Darkrai but it had the same purple and green tint like a Spiritomb. Its form was also smoky, as if it could not fully solidify. It began to speak.

"where am I?, Who am I?". Its voice, although croaky, was very strong, and intimidating.

"You are in a secret laboratory off the coast of the Sinnoh Region and your name is…" Fuji could not finish the sentence as he had not even considered a name for the creation.

"your name is Darklord and I am your master" the Mysterious woman finished, the stern tone in her voice showing she was not to be disobeyed

"Master what is your command?" Darklord replied, bowing its shadowy head towards her.

"I command you to find a man who goes by the name of Ash Ketchum and to whom he loves and cares for and I want you to destroy him, body and mind" the woman replied another evil smile forming under her lips

"How will I do this?" Darklord questioned once again, unsure how it will manage to do this.

"I want you to invade their dreams and corrupt them, have them feel nothing but anger and hatred towards him until they cave in to you will" The woman answered

"It will be done" Darklord answered. Then it molded into the shadows and disappeared

'_watch out Giovanni, first Ketchum, then you, then finally the world'_ was the woman thought as she watched Darklord disappear.

**So that's the end of chapter one. So what is planned for Ash, Giovanni and the Pokémon universe? And who is this mysterious woman? Darklord is not a real Pokémon of course but if people want the chance to draw him I would like to see the results. I am open to criticisms. Until next chapter, bye everyone.**


	2. A sharp reunion

**Hi again everyone and this is chapter two of The shadows of betrayal. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Ages of characters**

**Ash: 16**

**Misty: 16**

**Brock: 18**

**Gary: 16**

**Tracey: 17**

**May: 14**

**Max: 11**

**Dawn: 15**

**Paul: 16**

**Delia: 37**

**Professor Oak: 59**

Chapter two: A Sharp Reunion

It had been several months since ash Ketchum had come in the top four at the Lilly of the Valley Conference but he was not going to let that loss bring him down. In order to be prepared for next occurring Pokémon league conference, he chose to stay in Kanto and train for whatever challenge would face them in the leagues, since he wasn't prepared for Tobias's Darkrai or Latios, but to be honest, would could be.

Ash had chosen to go to Viridian forest to train since it wasn't that hard to find a secluded spot there where he could train with his Pokémon without disturbing anyone or any Pokémon. He was working on Swellow's and Staraptor's flying speed by having them fight against each other in an aerial battle, neither one giving the other a chance to land any too damaging blows, however exhaustion was slowly getting to them and then they would have to rest soon. While Swellow and Staraptor continued their air battle, Ash had Pikachu and Quilava test Torterra's endurance and timing by having them attack him with some of their moves then getting him to release a powerful counter attack.

He told them to hold back some of their power so they didn't cause each other too much pain but if that happened then ash was prepared. He had supplied himself with some potions just for the occasion. He had only taken five Poké Balls with him since he had planned to capture some new Pokémon but no opportunities had arisen yet to do that. Realizing how much time had passed and how all of them would be wanted home soon he called all his Pokémon back. "Okay guys, good work but now all of you can take a good rest". glad they could stop battling, Swellow and Staraptor immediately stopped flew back to where ash was standing.

However shortly before Ash spoke, Torterra had built up an energy ball to shoot at Pikachu and Quilava, so when ash called them back, Torterra became distracted and shot the energy ball which hit a large tree.

A large tree containing a large group of annoyed Beedrill who had just been woken up from their peaceful sleep.

"Crap" muttered Ash as he noticed the horde of angry Beedrill approaching them. Knowing his Pokémon would probably not have enough energy to fight all the Beedrill he recalled them all except Pikachu, who hated his Poké Ball, and did the smartest option. Run. It seemed like the smartest option at the time but Ash didn't realize one thing, when pissed, Beedrill can fly very fast. Seeing that running wasn't doing much good, Ash ready for the inevitable, hoping it wouldn't sting too much.

Until seeing a light brown blur take down all of them with a couple of swift, strong wing attacks. Ash smiled, realizing that he had found his old friend again. "Hello Pidgeot, nice to see you again old friend, thanks for the rescue" ash said, with a huge smile appearing on his face. Pidgeot replied with a series of cheerful chirps, obviously happy to be reunited with its former master once again. They looked at the crumpled pile of defeated Beedrill, only to see one rise up, slightly bruised but still looking like it could put up a fight, ready for a battle.

"Looks like this one is going to be a challenge. Ready Pidgeot?" Ash asked his Pidgeot who replied with a nod indicating it was looking for a fight. "okay then" Ash said, smiling while tilting his hat to face the opposite direction "Pidgeot use Wing Attack". Then the battle commenced.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, after successfully catching the Beedrill, Ash headed home with the assistance of Pidgeot. He could not officially catch Pidgeot since he left Pidgeot Poké Ball at Professor Oaks ranch but he told him that he would call him by whistling out loud. Looking down at his clothes he noticed how dirty they were and wondered how annoyed his mother would get. He was wearing the same clothes he wore during his journeys of Kanto: dark, blue jeans, a black shirt and blue jacket, green finger-less gloves and his trademark hat with the Poké Ball symbol in the center.<p>

"Hi mom, I'm back and I got some new Pokémon I want you to meet" Ash said just as he walked into his house. He then noticed his closest friends and rivals gathered together in his living room. "hey guys, how have you all been?" Ash could have answered that one for them. All of them looked like they've had little sleep. He knew his mom had been trouble sleeping since he heard her tossing and turning and screaming in her sleep a couple of weeks ago. He tried to ask her what had caused the nightmares but she just snapped at him telling him to mind his own business. That reaction had shocked Ash since he has never seen his mother turn like that before.

"Ash we are here to talk about you" Misty started. She was wearing blue shorts held up by red suspenders and a yellow shirt. Last time Ash saw her ever since he started challenging the Kanto battle frontiers

"Talk to me about what?" Ash questioned, confused why all his closest friends were gathered in his living room to talk to him about something

"We think you should stop training" Brock replied in a strong stern voice. He was wearing light brown trousers and a light green shirt. He also had his sleeveless black orange coat on. Ash hadn't seen him since he decided to become a Pokémon doctor and went home to his family

"Why?" asked Ash, annoyance easily noticeable in his voice "Becoming a Pokémon master is my dream"

"That's the problem. it's a dream that you can't fulfill" Tracey replied. He was wearing red shorts and a green shirt, as well as his traditional red headband Ash saw him regularly since he worked at Professor Oak's laboratory. But recently they didn't speak to each other as much as they used to since Tracey was always busy, however Ash was beginning to think Tracey was doing it on purpose to ignore him.

"What we are saying Ash" Gary began. He was wearing a black shirt and light blue jeans. Ash didn't see him Much since he was usually doing field research for the professor. Ash was quite surprised he was here. "Is that you're a weak trainer and will not be able to achieve your dream of becoming a Pokémon master. For you its impossible" He finished while smirking slightly

"I am not a weak trainer." Ash stated, getting more angry and slightly upset with what his friends were saying. "Look at all my achievements and tell me if they are the signs of a weak trainer".

"What achievements?" May stated, annoyance and humor evident in the tone of her voice. She was wearing black shorts, a white, sleeveless shirt, an orange sleeveless jacket and black and white gloves. Like Gary, her presence surprised Ash since she was taking on contests in the Johto Region "All you managed to do is beat a couple of gym, and for what? To lose in the next Pokémon league conference like you usually do"

"Face it Ash" Max began. He was wearing brown shorts, and a green shirt. He had become a Pokémon trainer a year ago and was exploring the Hoenn Region to start off his journey as a Pokémon trainer "You're not a strong trainer, you mostly rely on luck to win battles, and even at times that fails for you"

"And Ash" Dawn began. She was wearing a pink and black short dress, a white sleeveless undershirt, a pink scarf and a white hat. Dawn had planned to go to Hoenn to compete in contests like May had done while they explored Hoenn "You hold everyone, including your Pokémon back. Me, and May could have become top coordinators, but noooo your gym battles were much more important."

"That's enough" ash shouted, causing everyone to turn to him. "I may not be the most strongest trainer, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop my journey because of that. And do you dare say I haven't supported any of you. The amount of times I have risked my life not just to save all of you, but your Pokémon and the world". Ash noticed a flicker of emotion, the feeling of guilt. But that quickly disappeared and was replaced with burning anger and hatred.

"Ash stop exaggerating your importance as the fabled 'Chosen One'" misty countered "I think that was only time when the legendary Pokémon Arceus made an mistakes" Everyone began to laugh a little bit at her statement

"Ash we now want you to do one thing for us now" Professor Oak said. He wore light brown trousers, a red shirt and a lab coat

"What's that?" ash asked, tears beginning to form in his eyes

"We want your Pokémon" Gary replied

"What?" Ash said, clearly shocked by their demand

"You heard us" said Paul. He was wearing black trousers and a purple jacket. Last time Ash saw him, he was going to challenge frontier brain Brandon to prove his strength. "Give us your Pokémon. All of them deserve a better trainer than you. One who can actually make them stronger"

"No you can't take my Pokémon. They are my friends and we have been with each other through thick and thin" He shouted at all of them he then turned to his mum "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Ash" she began. It seemed like she was struggling with what she had to say "I think they are right. You are not strong enough to train them. It would be best if you handed them over." Those words stung Ash more than all the comments his friends made. His own mother had turned against him.

"Now Ash" Professor Oak began "Time to hand over your Pokémon, starting with Pikachu"

"No you can't my Pokémon" Ash stated, anger and sadness in his voice

"Ash you aren't exactly in a position to disagree" Misty Stated "There is 10 of us and one of you, all of us much better trainers than you". They then began moving closer to him, arms reaching out to grab Pikachu

"No you are not taking my Pokémon, now stay away" Ash roared. The moment he shouted this, a pulse of Aura was released from his body, knocking everyone off their feet. Not knowing how he did it, he just simply ran out of his home and whistled for Pidgeot to come take him. All he could hear behind was them shouting "That's it, run, run like the weak trainer you are"

He was never going back.

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter **

**So where will Ash go? and what will happen to his Pokémon?. Until next time, bye everyone.**


	3. The thieves descent

**Hello again everyone and welcome to chapter three of Shadows of Betrayal**

Chapter Three: The thief's descent

Ash flew through the Kanto sky, not looking on where he was going or what was in front of him. His only thought was to get as far away from Pallet Town and his former friends as far as possible. His eyes were red and watery, partially from the speed Pidgeot was flying and from the endless tears that he was shedding. How could his friends and family do that to him, he thought they had an everlasting bond that would keep them together for many years. It turns out he just deluded himself and his friends and family hated him.

'_Hated me?' _he thought. _'They called me weak and a useless trainer but they never said they hated me'_

'_They do Ash, they truly do' _a voice whispered in his head_. _he then became confused. What was that voice? It was certainly not his own and he didn't recognize it as anyone else he knew. Maybe the thin air was getting to his head._ 'I should land anyway_' he thought '_Pidgeot is becoming tired from the constant flying'. _Even though Pidgeot had made no complaints, he was becoming slower and the altitude he was flying at was also becoming lower. Looking at the ground to see if he could spot any cities that would have a Pokémon center. Finally seeing one that was still open despite the setting sun tinting the sky a purpley, orange colour, he asked Pidgeot to land outside, where he quickly rubbed his eyes to hide any signs of him crying. He also pulled his hat low to make sure the Nurse Joy there could not get a good glimpse of his upset face.

Once he entered the center, he was greeted by the friendly smile of a Nurse Joy. "Hello and welcome to the Celadon City Pokémon center, would you like me to heal your Pokémon?" she asked in a friendly tone.

"Yes please Nurse Joy" he replied, placing his Poké Balls, Pikachu and Pidgeot, onto the counter "Sorry about Pidgeot, Nurse Joy" Ash apologized not truly realizing how big a Pidgeot really was while standing on top of Pokémon center counter "I caught him when I was ten, but I released him for a couple of years. He just returned to me today so I don't have his Poké Ball on me"

"That's ok, we'll still be able to treat him, but it will take a while " Nurse Joy answered in a calm voice, not being intimidated by Pidgeot's size.

"Ok then, thanks Nurse Joy" ash said in a genuine happy voice, he did not look at her face though, because if he did she would see that had cried and he did not want to deal with constant questioning about the reason why he was sad at the moment. After grabbing something to eat from the Pokémon centers canteen he went to pick up his Pokémon after getting an alert that their treatment was done.

"Here's your Pokémon" Nurse joy said to Ash pointing to a tray pushed by a Chansey holding his Poké Balls, Pikachu and Pidgeot. "If I was you I would grab Pidgeot's Poké Ball from were you left it since it would be an easier way for him to rest" Nurse Joy advised Ash.

'_Fuck, I forgot my other Pokémon' _ash cursed himself _'I've got to get them back, who knows what everyone there plans to do with them. But to do this I'm going to need some extra muscle'_ "Nurse Joy do you know the address of Anthony Brodew, he usually competes in the P1 Grand Prix which is hosted here" Ash asked the Nurse Joy.

"Yes I do" she answered, writing the address down and placing it on the counter. "May I ask why you wish to meet him" she queried.

"When I was ten, I gave him one of my Pokémon to train and I would like to see if I'm able to finally take her with me" Ash replied in a calm voice. "I wondered if I could leave some of my Pokémon here since I won't be gone long and I'll be back for them I promise" he asked her.

"Yes you may, but if it seems you have abandoned them, they will either be released to the wild or given to willing trainer who would wish to own them" she replied in stern tone to prove she meant business.

"Don't worry Nurse Joy, I'll be back for them" he replied. He then walked out of the Pokémon center with Pikachu and Pidgeot following him, on his way to collect an old friend.

* * *

><p>An hour later he arrived at Professor Oaks laboratory with one goal in mind. He was going to grab all his Pokémon. The sun had finally gone down and darkness was slowly setting in the sky As he arrived at the laboratory he asked Pidgeot to land near the window so he could see if there was anyone inside or outside the building. He wanted this to be very quick; Slip into the laboratory and grab his Poké Balls then go to Oaks Corral and grab all his Pokémon. He had chosen to do it now since partially because it would be easier to do at night and he was worried if he didn't do it know what would be the fate of his Pokémon.<p>

As he peeked into the Laboratory he saw four people, three of them with his back to him, while another sat on a chair: Professor Oak, Gary, Tracey, and his mother. His blood went cold looking at his mother since her betrayal hurt him the most, but at this moment she looked distant, as if she was thinking of different things at the same time and by the expressions she was making, she was regretting some of her actions.

'_I wonder if she regrets what she said to me'_ Ash thought

'_No she doesn't'_ the voice whispered again _'She is just annoyed that she could not say more about how weak and pathetic you really are, and how she could not go on her own journey. You held her back'_

'_Shut up' _Ash replied to the voice in his head, tears almost forming at the corner of his eyes again, then went finally chose to listen what was being said.

"It seems like everyone had a good time tonight didn't they grandpa" Gary said to his Grandfather, Professor Oak

"It sure did Gary. It was nice to meet up with old friends and listen to their exciting adventures they've had" Professor Oak replied to his Grandson.

"It was also nice to get the chance to draw their Pokémon, some of them seemed quite strong and healthy" Tracey added.

"That's true Tracey" Professor Oak agreed "Some of them looked well-trained, unlike a certain pathetic excuse for a trainer" he spat out the last words, as if they were poison.

"What did you think of the party, Delia?" Professor Oak asked Ash's mother

"It was a really good party" she replied in a tone lacking any emotion "To be honest I'm very tired, I'm going to go home" she added on before releasing a large yawn, which seemed very exaggerated to Ash.

"If you'd like me to, I can escort you back Mrs Ketchum" Tracey said to Delia

"Why thank you Tracey that's very nice of you" she replied while attempting to smile slightly. They then started to leave the building. Realizing that they would be noticed once Tracey and his mother left the building, Ash signaled to Pikachu and Pidgeot, telling them they needed to move into the ranch to hide from Tracey and Delia. As they were moving, Ash stepped onto a branch, sending out a loud crack into the night. He then froze hoping no one was turn around.

Tracey and Delia had just left Professor Oaks laboratory when they heard the crack. "What was that?" Tracey asked, looking all around him, hoping to see into the night. Delia turned around and saw her son standing right behind them, not looking in their direction and not hoping to get noticed. She smiled.

"It's probably nothing Tracey, probably just a wild Pokémon wandering through the forest, nothing to be worried about" she replied, smiling deviously, knowing that she had convinced him

"yeah you're probably right" he said before relaxing "Lets carry on then" Tracey then walked Delia home, oblivious of Ash's actions.

Sneaking around the back without making any more noise, Ash wondered if anyone saw him, since even though no alarm was raised, he felt like someone was watching him. Finally making it almost to the back he heard the voices of Professor Oak and Gary. They were talking about his Pokémon

"So what are you going to tell his Pokémon them" Gary asked his Grandfather, referring to Ash's Pokémon.

"I'm going to state the truth, their trainer has abandoned them, believing them all to be weak and that he cares very little about them, that should get them to change their opinion of him" He replied in a menacing tone. "Anyway Gary we'll sort that out tomorrow, I'm going to go to bed, can you check on all the Pokémon, to see if any thieves or poachers have tried to break in and steal Pokémon?" he asked his grandson in a now tired tone.

"Sure Grandpa, go get some rest" he answered, keen to have some peace and quiet for a while. Then Gary wandered into the Ranch with his Umbreon while Professor Oak went inside.

_Lying bastards'_ Ash began to think _'Not only do they chase me out my hometown while telling me I'm weak and should give up my Pokémon, they are going to lie to them as well. I'm not going to give that little pleasure'. _He waited for a couple of minutes for everyone disappear then he went inside the laboratory to find the storage space where all his Poké Balls were kept. Luckily due to the many years Ash has lived in Pallet Town and visited Professor Oaks Laboratory, he knew where the Poké Ball storage room was. The problem was being quiet enough that Professor Oak wouldn't wake up. Than again, both Tracey and Gary have mentioned how Professor Oak could sleep through a Tauros stampede, which he had done once, allegedly. Walking into the Poké Ball storage room, he grabbed all his Pokémon Poké Balls he wondered why the storage room didn't have locks since anyone could sneak in and take anything. But he had not considered the hidden cameras and silent alarms that alerted the Viridian police when someone enters the storage room without Professor Oaks permission. In other words, Ash had an around an hour or more before the Police came to Professor Oaks Lab and arrested him.

Knowing it would be hard to find all his Pokémon at night, he decided to grab Noctowl first, due to its ability to see in the dark and past the illusions made by ghost Pokémon. He had already placed Pidgeot back into its Poké Ball knowing it needed the rest from the flying, also it would be easier to sneak around without Pidgeot flying above him or attempting to walk behind him.

It didn't take him long to find Noctowl since it is a nocturnal Pokémon and doesn't really sleep at night. It helped that Ash's Noctowl was a shiny colour since it made it easier to pick out from other Noctowl that maybe living at the ranch. He finally saw it in a tree and once he called to it flew down to him, happy to see its trainer once again. Telling Noctowl his plan, it nodded in agreement, keen to help. "okay then Noctowl, lets find the others. You can lead the way". They then went to find the others

Gary had nearly finished his circulation of the ranch and was starting to head back to the lab when he saw Umbreon's eyes light up and Umbreon started to wander back into the ranch. This usually meant one thing; someone was trying to steal Pokémon. Gary ran after Umbreon, keen to see who was foolish enough to try steal Pokémon from the ranch.

Ash had just grabbed Snorlax, Sceptile and Infernape. They were sleeping close to each other on the same tree since it was Snorlax's usual sleeping and eating tree and due to their training, Sceptile and Infernape have become close friends and rivals so they usually stayed close to each other, so they could test each others strengths at any time. A couple of minutes later he was led to Bulbasaur. He wasn't a Bulbasaur now though as he had evolved into Ivysaur after seeing that May's Bulbasaur had evolved into an and to keep up with her. Ash was confused why he had not evolved into Venusaur yet but he guessed that Ivysaur would make it there in his own time. Another thing he knew was that if Ivysaur was close by so was Heracross due to his love for the sap in Ivysaur bulb. He called out for Heracross and he flew into him, knocking him down, and immediately went for Ivysaur, who retaliated by whipping him with his vines. Ash sighed in laughter and placed them both into their Poké Balls, hoping to talk to them later. He then noticed that something was following him. A Pokémon smelling of spice. He smiled.

"Hello again Bayleef" he said greeting his old friend. He was then jumped on by Bayleef while hearing an affectionate 'Bay'. "I missed you too girl" Ash said slowly pushing Bayleef off him and standing up. "I want you to do something for me girl. I want you to find Gible, Glalie, Torkoal, Donphan and Tauros and bring them back to me. Will you do this for me" Ash asked Bayleef, hoping her answer will be yes. Ash asked her to find these pokémon since while he was gone on a journey or training, she acted like a mother to some the Pokémon due to being on of the few female Pokémon he owned and that she was slightly older than them. She nods her head, signifying that she would go find them.

"good girl" he said and he rubbed her head, which ended with her trying to jump him again but he managed to force her off and get her on her mission to find the Pokémon Ash asked her to. "She hasn't changed much, has she Pikachu?" Ash said smiling. Pikachu replied by saying a 'Pika' while rubbing the back of its head in amusement.

"So you couldn't stay away then, could you?" Gary shouted at Ash while shining a torch at his face, nearly blinding him

"Yeah I forgotten something's, like my Pokémon" Ash replied, annoyed but curious that Gary found him. He then noticed Gary's Umbreon near his feet working and realized that Umbreon had found him.

'_Fuck'_ Ash thought _'Should of knew he was going to use Umbreon to patrol the ranch, no matter' _"Ready to battle then Gary, or are you too afraid" he said, smirking, knowing that would provoke him.

"Scared of you, ha. this is coming from the guy who ran away after receiving some 'healthy criticism'" Gary replied, slightly irritated by Ash's defiance 'Di_dn't he get the hint that he was too weak to be classed as a trainer'_ Gary thought to himself. "Umbreon, show them off the ranch the hard way" and Umbreon Jumped in front of Gary.

"Come on out my old friend" Ash said as he released Primeape, which looked ready and roaring for a fight. Gary became slightly nervous. Ash laughed a bit at this. "Still confident now, Gary?" Ash asked Gary while smiling.

"Shut up Ketchum" he shouted "Umbreon, use psychic and launch that monkey away". Umbreon's eyes begin to glow a blue colour and so does Primeape. She is then thrown into the night sky. "Now that little interference has been dealt with give me the Pokémon you stole and Pikachu as well, then leave and never come back" Gary demanded.

Pikachu began to growl threateningly and released small sparks from the pouches in its cheeks, keen for a fight, but Ash put his hand up to him and whispered "The battle is not over yet". Just as he said that, Primeape began to descent rapidly towards the ground, while building up a powerful attack. "Now Primeape, use Mach punch" Ash shouted, and Gary looked up and saw that Primeape was falling down with its fist glowing white

"Umbreon, dodge it" Gary said but because Primeape was literally falling from the sky, it was hard to predict where it was going to land. Primeape finally hit the ground, seconds later, its fist on top of Umbreon's head, knocking it out in one. '_Fuck' _was Gary's only thought as he realized how strong the Primeape really was, still he couldn't let Ash leave, so he charged at him ready to beat him to a bloody pulp. Ash noticing this, simply moved a bit to the side and stuck his foot out, tripping Gary up.

"As fun as it would be to beat you up Gary, I have more important matters, bye" Ash said, while slowly walking away

"Yeah like running away from the police" Gary retorted, causing Ash to freeze and look around. Gary smiled "What you didn't think we had security in the place, man you are stupid" he laughed quickly "Now once they catch you and lock you up for theft and assault, they will separate you from all your Pokémon and give them to worthwhile trainers. Who knows I might be getting a Pikachu by the end of this week" he began to laugh again but was cut short by a quick bonk to the head by an annoyed Primeape.

"Good girl" Ash said. Then returned her back to her Poké Ball and ran for the pond, where he hoped is remaining pokémon would be. He knew he didn't have long. With Noctowl in front of him, leading the way, he knew it wouldn't be long until they found the pond. While running there he wondered why Gary hadn't brought out any other pokémon out to battle, since Ash noticed he had his Poké Balls attached to his belt, but he figured the reason for that was he was certain Umbreon would defeat him easily. _'You were wrong about that Gary, weren't ya' _he thought to himself before stopping himself running into Noctowl who had stopped at a the edge of a huge natural pool of water. The ground around it seem close to marsh and was probably slippery. Once he returned Noctowl, Ash suddenly felt a muddy, sticky substance slowly climb up his leg. Thinking that he had trodden into a small bog or sinkhole, he tried his best to pull his legs out but the mud kept climbing. Even Pikachu began to get worried and Ash considered throwing his bag full of his Pokémon and Pikachu into the pond, to save them from sinking along with him. It was not until he heard a familiar sound he realized it wasn't mud but a very friendly Pokémon who favored hugs.

"Hello Muk, sorry for walking on you while you were probably sleeping" Ash said to the sludge Pokémon, but it didn't seem like it minded, it was more concerned on giving him a smothering hug. Ash was eventually forced to the ground by Muk but he only laughed, understanding that he did deserve it for stepping on him. _'Man, Bayleef would get jealous if she saw this' _he thought to himself as he slowly began to rise from the smothering hug. Once he managed to stand back up, he returned Muk to his Poké Ball and began to look for his water pokémon. it wasn't hard to find Totodile or Corphish since they chose to rest on the marsh close by to the water. He then found Buizel who was relaxing on top of the water, using his flotation sac to keep afloat. All he need to find now was Kingler, who knowing Ash's luck was asleep at the bottom. But for some reason, he suddenly appeared, walking out of the water to Ash's direction. He then returned it to its Poké Ball. _'Must of heard or saw me arrive' _he thought to himself to explain Kingler's sudden appearance. All he needed to do was wait for Bayleef to find his Pokémon and then find him. That's when he heard sirens.

'_Crap. Gary wasn't lying when he said that we had set off alarms' _Ash thought knowing that he did not have very long for the Growlithe and Arcanine to sniff him out and find him. He had secretly hoped that Gary was lying about the alarms to spook Ash, but unfortunately he was telling the truth. He had considered to send out some signal to show Bayleef where he was, but he knew if he did he would get caught and arrested, and he wasn't really sure what time it was but he guessed that it was very late, maybe even close to midnight and the police wouldn't be very happy about being forced to work late. He heard a noise behind him. Considering it to be the police, he got ready to battle, but to his relief, it was only Bayleef, with all the Pokémon he requested. "Good girl. Now get some rest" he told her while returning her and the others to their Poké Ball's. She had tried to jump him again when he thanked her but she was sucked into the Poké Ball before she reached him. Placing all the remaining Poké Ball's into his bag, he released Pidgeot once again and he flew into the night sky again narrowly missing the police by seconds.

He returned to the Pokémon center, surprised it was still open and walked inside. He saw the Nurse Joy again, but instead of a smile on her face, she had the look of anger. "So how many of your Pokémon are truly yours and what ones did you steal?" she asked him, with a very stern voice.

'_Crap, she has been told what happened at the ranch'_ he thought to himself before looking at Nurse Joy and saying "I can explain"

"Give it you best shot" She said, her face showing that she probably wasn't going to believe what he was going to tell her.

He told her on how they had planned to lie to his Pokémon, saying how they were going to tell them how he abandoned them and didn't care for them. As he told his story, her face softened, roughly understanding his situation. He didn't tell her about what happened before since it was too painful a memory. Once he had finished his story he asked her if he could have the Pokémon he gave her which she simply handed to him.

"Thank you Nurse Joy. Please don't tell anyone I was here" he asked her

"Okay then. I'll act like you were never here" she replied. And then he left the center and disappeared on his Pidgeot. She had not let him go because of his story since it didn't seem to believable, however during him telling his story, she looked into his eyes and saw sadness and realized that there was a lot more going on than he was saying and that it seemed like his Pokémon were all the company he had left at the moment.

The thing she didn't notice was his shadow as he left, which had become distorted and darker than usual. Darklord had found him.

* * *

><p>Ash didn't know where he was flying to. All he knew was to get away from Kanto as far away as he could. He had no idea where to go though since his only known relative was his mother and all his friends turned their back on.<p>

'_Your friends and family all hate you' _the voice said. It had returned and Ash didn't really have the strength to retort. He was exhausted both psychically and emotionally.

All he could manage was _'They never said they hated me'_

The voice laughed. Was it Ash's imagination or was the voice becoming clearer and colder. It seemed like even Pikachu could hear the voice and was becoming upset by the voices words.

'_Please, they said that you were a pathetic and weak trainer and that you should give up your dreams.' _the voice stated _'If that doesn't signify that they hated you, then you are more stupid than you seem'. _Ash slowly began to cry a bit. The voice laughed more.

'_Shut up' _he told the voice, but that just encouraged it more.

'_If you died, they would not care, in fact I think they would celebrate. After all you held them all back' _the voice replied, even stronger than before. While the voice was speaking to Ash, he had not realized that he was directing Pidgeot to fly higher into the night sky, over the ocean, which act this moment, looked slate gray and stormy, as if the weather was controlled by some unknown force.

This was the perfect time for Darklord to finally drive Ash to the edge.

"I never held them back" Ash said out loud. Even though it made him appear slightly unstable, he knew that the voice could hear him. He also knew that the voice would pick up the slightly uncertain tone from his voice.

'_you stopped them all from following their dreams.' _The voice could even be heard by Pidgeot now and he was becoming very unnerved by it. Pikachu worried what influence what the voice was having on Ash. The voice continued. _'You forced them to follow you because without them, you would have never survived in the wilderness.' _Darklord smiled, proud of how effective his words were on Ash. He continued._ 'And did you repay them by allowing to follow their dreams. You didn't. You had them follow yours, regardless of what they thought of. Think about it, if you weren't around, how far would they have gone. Misty would be probably be a top water trainer, Brock would be the best male pokémon doctor who existed. May and Dawn would be top co-ordinator's, Max would be a P__okémon master, Tracey would have become famous artist. Professor Oak would have met a greater variety of Pokémon if you hadn't dissuaded Gary from becoming a Pokémon master with you dirty, underhand tactics. You held Paul back by not allowing him to reach his full potential by distracting his training. You even ruined the dreams of your mother.' _Darklord's smile widened into an evil grin. He knew he had hit a soft spot with Ash when brought up all the people he 'failed'. '_Due to your unplanned birth, you mother was forced to stop travelling. You held her back.'_

"No" Ash whispered, slowly beginning to cry. He felt the darkness of Darklord slowly seep into his mind, beginning to influence his emotions and he thoughts. Soon he would control Ash. All he needed to do was one more push.

'_YOU HELD THEM ALL BACK' _Darklord's voice roared in his mind, and Ash broke, giving Darklord the chance to control Ash completely.

"And now it is time for Mr Ketchum to that his last jump" as the possessed Ash looked down below him and prepared to jump.

But Ash wasn't going to give up easily.

Managing to gain some control of his body, unconsciously using his Aura to banish some of the darkness from his mind, he turned to Pikachu and said "Pikachu, give be a thundershock". Pikachu looked confused at what Ash was asking but slowly understood, noticing how his masters body glowed with a dark, sinister aura.

'Pikaccccccchhhhuuuuuuuuuuuu' was heard as Pikachu released a thunderbolt at Ash shocking him back to reality and banishing the darkness in Ash's head, leaving behind a loud, inhuman scream. It unfortunately had other effects. More importantly shocking Pidgeot to near-unconsciousness, since he was very weak to electric type attacks. They then plummeted to the ground.

Ash, knowing his death was near, returned both a weakened Pidgeot and Pikachu, who didn't look too happy about it, to their Poké Ball's, since the didn't deserve the same fate he did. He hoped that his death would be quick, and that his Pokémon would be fine and get new owners who would look after him and care for him.

He then closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

**Well this is the end of chapter 3. It became a lot longer than I thought it would be. So what is the fate of Ash? Will he survive? And what happened to Darklord? until next time, bye everyone.**


	4. The walking dead

**Hi everyone and welcome to chapter four of The Shadows of Betrayal. Sorry this one is probably later than other updates as I went on a college trip to Poland .**

Chapter Four: The Walking Dead

Dylan was walking to the pier when he found him. He had recently arrived to Shamouti Island on his boat to trade items with the locals who lived there. He had traveled between the Orange Islands for many years now so to him, Shamouti was like one of his many homes. His one true home was on Hamlin Island where his wife and their son lived. He hadn't seen them in a while and he missed them. At his helm and his private quarters, he kept pictures of them, who he would show to people if they asked about is private life. Once he done business here, he was going to head home and give them a huge hug and his wife a loving kiss. The good thing about his business in trading is that it didn't take long to go to island to island, roughly around four to six weeks, mainly depending on how the weather was, and where was he was going to get the best business at the time.

The main thing he liked about the island was prophecy that originated here about the 'Chosen One'. He didn't really believe that the 'Chosen One' would be the one who save the world from destruction as the locals who lived there believed, but he thought that the trainer who was seen to be the 'Chosen One', Ash Ketchum was a remarkable trainer. After all, very few people have beaten Drake in battle and been placed in the Orange League Hall of fame.

It was now 10 in the morning and he was going to collect his stock from his boat after spending the night in one of the islands residents houses, but he paused after seeing the body face down on the beach. The body was surrounded by a patch of wet sand and a slightly tattered bag which had a couple of Poké Balls spilling out of it. And in his left hand, there were two Poké Balls with a tight grip around them. Dylan quickly ran up to him to check on him to see if he was alive but he was frightened, since by the looks of it the person had been there for a while and it was unlikely he would be alive. He checked his pulse. Nothing.

But then he felt it. It was irregular but it was there.

Dylan realized that the persons life-force was slowly fading away and if he didn't get any medical attention soon they would die. So he bent down and placed all the Poké Balls he could see into the bag and placed it next to the person. He then turned around the person and placed the bag onto their body and picked them up. He was very wet and cold. He quickly glimpsed at the persons face and then saw the hat that the person was laying on and placed onto the persons face. He then ran into the center of the island, shouting for help.

Eventually he managed to rouse some people from their sleep and they suggested that he take the person to Slowking as it knows some healing moves and is mostly likely to help perform miracles, which was really the person needed. As they made it down to the small cove where Slowking lived, Dylan wondered who the person was since he had only a little glimpse at the face. But he had a good guess.

Ash Ketchum.

He wondered what happened to the poor kid and how he ended up in the Orange Islands since he's from the Kanto Region and that is a distance to fly or swim from. They eventually made it to the cove and placed the person on a makeshift bed created by the Slowking. They then called Slowking hoping it would be awake.

"Why have you disturbed me from my sleep" Slowking said a little annoyed and a bit tired. Even though everyone on the island got used to him speaking like a normal human being, it still unnerved Dylan. After all it was a very rare occurrence. The only Pokémon he knew was able to speak was a Chatot, but even then it was only imitating people. Then again, during his travels, heard rumors of a walking and talking Meowth, but they were just rumors and he has never seen one speak.

"We found this body on the beach" one local started "It seems that he has died by drowning however we have detected a pulse in his body. It's very weak and irregular but it's there."

The Slowking looked at the body and took the hat off the face which caused all the villagers to gasp in shock. '_I was right then. It was Ketchum'. _Dylan thought _'How the hell did he make it here'._ The only being there who did not seem shocked by this sudden realization was Slowking. _'I guess he has dealt with stuff like this before' _Dylan thought _'But still shouldn't it show a reaction or pull a face. After all he worshiped the Chosen One as if he was a messenger from Arceus'. _These thoughts circulated around his head until the Slowking spoke again.

"Place him onto the bed" the Slowking ordered. The 'bed' was really a smooth lump of carved rock from the cave wall with a soft, but thin mattress with a couple of blankets on top, but Dylan still did as he was told and laid the unconscious Ash on the bed. "Tell no one of this until I've completed my service" he asked some of the gathered villagers. Luckily there where a few since the rest were still sleeping happily in their beds.

'_They wouldn't be if they saw the 'Chosen One' like this' _Dylan thought to himself before picking up the courage to talk to Slowking. "Will you be able to completely cure him, Slowking?" he asked the Pokémon.

"I will try, but even then this will be difficult. He appears to have been unconscious and underwater for some time" the Slowking replied " I will require a few hours of peace and quiet and pray that his body reacts to the treatment, otherwise…" he didn't finish after that but everyone got the gist and peacefully walked away, trying to not focus on the worst case scenario's proposed by Slowking. Dylan didn't want to think of it but his mind kept wandering back to the poor kid as he walked back to his boat to collect his stock.

It was going to be a long wait.

* * *

><p>The first thing Ash did when he woke up was release all the seawater that he had swallowed during his high dive by the only way possible. He leaned over the bed he was laying on and vomited, managing to most of the seawater out of his body. He then noticed the Slowking staring at him.<p>

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Chosen One" the Slowking said to him, his face not showing any emotion. At first Ash was shocked to hear a Slowking speak but then he remembered when he had heard one speak before and relaxed slightly. He knew it was the same one as before since it had called him the 'Chosen One' rather than his name, or boy.

"Where am I?" he asked first, his voice a bit hoarse from all the water he accidentally drank. He then looked around panicky "Where are my Pokémon?"

"Your Pokémon are in a bag next to you" the Slowking replied in a calm tone. "They are all there however your bag was badly damaged, so I placed them in a new one." The new bag was like his old one except it was blue and faded with age. But usable. "As for your location, I believe you have guessed where you are once you met me, Chosen One"

"Shamouti Island, in the region of the Orange Islands" he replied, slowly regaining his voice. "But I never saw this place" he told the Slowking, while examining his surroundings and the falling sun across the ocean.

"Of course you wouldn't have, this is my home and the resting place for those seeking serious medical attention who would not be able to make it to a hospital on time" The Slowking replied, allowing Ash to receive the information that he had almost died. Again.

"So how did I end up here?" Ash said as he positioned himself on the side of the bed, with his feet touching the ground

"You were found unconscious on the beach of Shamouti Island and you were carried here to my home for medical attention." Slowking began "And I tried my best to bring you back to the land of the living but you were not responding to anything, that I believed nothing more could be done for you and was going to send for someone to state that you had passed into the spirit world. something almost impossible happened. You revived yourself"

"I DID WHAT?" Ash shouted, confused and frightened by the fact he actually died. He has a feeling that it's happened before but can't remember when or where

"Have you ever been told you have a strong Aura" Slowking said, ignoring Ash's question while answering it at the same time. "I believe that you used your Aura to increase the healing of your own body".

"Is that possible?" Ash asked, even more confused than before.

"Yes it is " Slowking replied. "Many aura users in the past became injured in battle so they used their Aura to heal their battle wounds. However you do not seem to be able to control yours completely since most of the time you have used it, you have not been conscious of it. Like that time at your home when you launched your friends and family back"

Ash flinched at that statement since it brought back very uncomfortable memories. He wondered how Slowking knew about that. '_He must have read my thoughts and dreams.' _he thought _'he is a psychic type Pokémon after all, so it is possible'_

"Is that a bad thing?" Ash questioned, becoming more and more concerned about his hidden powers.

"Well" Slowking began "If you do not manage to bring it under control, it will release itself under times of total stress; both physical and emotional. And judging by the increasing power of yours, you could destroy an entire village with no intentions of doing it". While Slowking was speaking, Ash's face had become more and more pale.

"What can I do to prevent this?" Ash asked, hoping he could stop this horrific possible future for him.

"In order to prevent this, you require training by a qualified Aura Guardian." Slowking told him "Do you know of any living Aura Guardians?"

"I only know Riley, who staying on Iron Island at the moment but other than him I don't know any other" Ash told Slowking "I don't think he a qualified Aura Guardian though"

"He his" Slowking replied "And since you know of him then it's possible he will take you as his apprentice"

"I hope so" Ash said

"Now then, shall we take a stroll before I send you to him, to see if you are able to walk" Slowking said, slowly walking to the cave entrance.

"Okay then" Ash replied. He then tried standing up, only to nearly stumble to the floor.

"Chosen One" Slowking said, voice full of concern "Are you okay?"

Ash stood up and brushed all the sand that clung to his trousers. That was then that he noticed that not only his bag was torn, but so were all his clothes. _'I guess they didn't want to take my clothes off just in case I woke up and made it an awkward situation' _he thought to himself. "I've just got to release someone quickly, or I'm in trouble" he said, before bending down to his new bag, and picking up Pikachu's Poké Ball.

'_Please don't be too mad' _Ash thought to himself, as he released Pikachu from his Poké Ball. When he got out he looked both confused, frightened and angry. It made sense since his last possible memory was falling down to the ground from an extremely high place after he had accidentally electrocuted Pidgeot with a thunderbolt intended for, how could Pikachu describe it. The thunderbolt was intended for Ash, yet it was for the thing controlling him. The dark, cold presence that took control of his master and best friend, who returned him to protect him from the fall.

And now he was in a small cave near the sea where the sun was slowly descending back down to the other side of the world, with a Slowking looking at him. And Ash…

Ash was standing right in front of him, with a happy, but nervous look on his face. '_Must think I'm going to electrocute him' _Pikachu thought to himself. He then said 'Pika pi, pikachu' (Don't worry Ash, I'm not going to shock you) hoping he would understand. The Slowking then turned to Ash and repeated what Pikachu had said, helping Pikachu realize where they were. His main thought now was '_How the hell we get here! Pidgeot told me he couldn't see anything, and he has Keen eye as an ability'_ **(I know keen eye protects a Pokémon from accuracy loss, but it could be considered that this means they will also have sharp eyesight)**

Ash relaxed very quickly after realizing Pikachu wasn't angry at him for placing him in his Poké Ball. He then bend down, allowing the small mouse to jump onto his shoulder, and get ready for their short trip. "May we take a walk Chosen One?" The Slowking asked "As I would like to build up my power for a long-range teleport and you obviously need to give your legs a good stretch" It made sense since he felt like he could barely stand, let alone walk, so maybe walking around a bit would give them some felling back.

"Ok then, but I might take a while and may need support, my legs feel like jelly" he told the Slowking, almost stumbling to prove his point.

"Understood" the Slowking replied and they started walking out of the cove and onto the island. The darkness was slowly beginning to set in.

* * *

><p>Melody could not sleep.<p>

Usually she was a deep sleeper, show her a bed and pillow and she was gone. But tonight she kept tossing and turning. She wasn't sure why. She had a feeling something was keeping her up.

She had heard the news about the near-dead person washing up on the shore, it was a small island after all and news like that got passed around very quickly. But it almost seemed like that no-one knew who the person was.

Almost.

Some knew. And for some reason they had not chosen to share it with anyone else. She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was someone important who they didn't want anyone to know about. Or a wanted criminal who had thought of jumping into the sea to escape the police, not anticipating the chance of almost drowning. Whoever it was, those who knew didn't want to say anything about it. They would either say 'some person', or try to steer the conversation away from the subject. Some would not say anything at all, possibly for fear they would say something incriminating.

Whoever it was, they were probably the reason for her not being able to sleep, and if they came around, she was tempted to give them a piece of her mind. She then got up from her bed and looked outside her window thinking about her previous dream.

Ash had come back to Shamouti Island using a boat he bought. And he ran up to her house and shouted for her to come down. She would then run to her door asking what Ash wanted and he would wrap his hands around her waist and pull her in close for a kiss on the lips. After which he would whisper in her ear 'A chance to show you the world'. He would then pick her up bridal style and carry her to the boat where his Pikachu was waiting. And everyone from the island, her friends and family would applaud them all the way until they reached the boat. The would then give each other one more kiss and ride off into the sunset.

It may not seemed like it to his friends, but Ash wasn't as dense about love and romance as he seemed. He knew he liked Melody a lot more than any other of his female companions, yet, he still didn't truly understand the concept of love, melody knew that much, no matter how much she had tried to explain it to him. She only knew about this since while on his journeys, he would send her letters, stating what he had been up to and what he had achieved. He would also, when given the chance, video chat with her at his home or at a Poké center. And every time he would speak to her, he would state one day he would visit her and take her on a journey, since she was not able to leave when she was younger since she was festival maiden for every year. It was not until the age of 15 she considered herself too old for the role as the festival maiden and she was finally given chance to travel with Ash.

**_(FFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK)_**

She had visited him once for a week, after she found out he had returned from Sinnoh and, after given the chance to stay at his home for the remaining days she was there, since she stayed at the Poké center in Vermillion City for the first day (that was how she got in contact Ash and asked if it was ok if she could stay with him for a couple of days, which he replied with a very overjoyed yes). While sitting in his back garden on the third night she asked him if he had planned to do any travelling any time soon. He told her "Not yet, I'm going to train my Pokémon first for the Indigo Plateau Conference in Kanto"

"Oh" she replied, a little sad that he was not going to keep his promise to her.

He had obviously noticed her saddened facial expression and said to her "After I've competed in the Indigo Plateau Conference, I would like to travel again and I would like you to come with me." Her eyes lit up when he mentioned this to her. But by the look of it he wasn't finished. "I also wondered when I enter the Indigo Plateau Conference, who you do me the honor of supporting me all the way"

She threw her arms around him and hugged him "of course I'll support you, you big dummy"

"thank you" and hugged her back. They looked deeply into each others eyes and slowly began to lean into each other, and seemed like that they would kiss.

"ASH, MELODY" His mom called "your dinner's ready" and that almost passionate moment between them was quickly broken by that interruption

"Ok mom" and they headed back into his house from the back garden. As far a melody knew, only Ash's mom and his closest friend (and who Ash considered close as a brother at times) Brock, knew of his 'close' relationship with Melody, both of whom were happy for them. While staying with them, she had even heard Delia once mention to one of her friends, while Ash was training with his Pokémon (She had chosen to stay in for the day), how she may already met her future daughter-in-law. It was obvious her friend asked her a follow up question to which she replied how she was staying at her home for the week. She smiled at this and was happy on how much support she had from his friends and family.

On the day she had to return back to Shamouti Island, Ash walked her to the boat she was riding on. It would first take her to on of the bigger ports that was located in the Orange Islands, since Shamouti Island didn't really have a huge port, despite some of the tourism they got there, then she would have to hire someone who owned a small boat to take her back to Shamouti Island. She had considered capturing a water type Pokémon that was big enough to carry her own body weight, as it would save her money, but she wasn't very good at battling and decided against it.

"I'm going to miss you" Ash told her "And so will my mom I think"

'_She probably thinks her future daughter-in-law is running away'_ she thought herself at the time. She even smirked at the thought.

"What's so funny?" he asked her, noticing the new facial expression.

"Its nothing, don't worry" she told him "but I'm going to miss you too though". They hugged and the temptation to kiss again rose again. But one of the crew members shouted out to everyone.

"ALL ABROAD, SHIP LEAVES IN 30 MINUTES"

"I should get moving" she told him, and she broke away from the hug. Picking up her bag, she then ran onto the boat and stood on the side, waving goodbye to Ash.

"SEE YOU SOON ASH" she shouted to him, while waving. "DON'T FORGET TO KEEP IN TOUCH"

"BYE MELODY" he shouted back "AND DON'T WORRY I WON'T" She knew he would keep his promise. After all he did before.

**_(FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK OVER)_**

As she looked out side her bedroom window, she noticed something peculiar. Slowking was walking to the shrine which stated the Prophecy of the 'Chosen One'. '_Ash's Prophecy' _she thought herself which caused her to smile. She also noticed another person walking, slightly stumbling, alongside Slowking. Even though there was very little light, (aside from the moon) in the evening, she noticed this persons clothes were very tattered. This person even seemed to have a small creature sitting on his shoulder. she began to get curious on who this person was. _'I wonder'_ she thought and she walked out of her house to spy on this mysterious stranger.

* * *

><p>Ash knew that they had nearly reached their destination. He wasn't sure how but he had a feeling that the place was connected to him. During their walk to their location, Pikachu said something to Slowking, who laughed a bit. "What did he say?" Ash asked Slowking, a bit concerned at what they were laughing at.<p>

"He said we're lucky no one is around at this time, otherwise they might confuse you for the walking dead." the Slowking replied.

"Ah, nice one Pikachu" and he rubbed Pikachu's head gently, which caused him to release a little cry of joy. "Are we almost there Slowking?" he asked, while still having the feeling that they were.

"Yes we are Chosen one" he replied and they finally reached the shrine which held the Prophecy about the Chosen One. " Now chosen one, are you sure about following this path. Once you do, there will be little chance of returning back to your old life"

Ash had realized this and already had an answer "My old life had died when my friends and family turned their backs on me. Slowking could you do me a favor?" he said hoping he would help.

"Yes Chosen one?" it replied

"Could you tell the world that Ash Ketchum died, that he drowned after a strong wave carried him out to sea." he the Pokémon, hoping it would agree.

"I shall" it replied. "May I ask why?"

"I have this feeling something's after me and that if I'm considered dead, it may leave me alone" he replied, glad that the Slowking was glad to help. Shortly after this, they teleported into the night.

"Ash is gone?" Melody said to herself in disbelief, after catching up to the pair and listening to their conversation. She realized it was Ash after Slowking constantly referred to him as the Chosen One, who as far as Melody knew was only one person. She then sat down in front of the Shrine and waited for Slowking to return.

* * *

><p>Darklord had watched today's event transpire from the moment Ash was found on the beach, using Ash's shadows as a cover. He was pleased with the results. And yet…<p>

Yet he wished he could cause Ash more pain, both physical and mental, since Ash caused him to feel pain for the first time. It was not a pleasant feeling. He knew he would get a chance though as he traveled with them to their location.

It was time to finish the Job.

**This one was a long chapter but I hope you enjoy it. **

**Will Ash get the help he wants? Will Darklord finish the 'job'? And will melody get the Answers she wants? Until next time goodbye everyone.**


	5. A New Beginning

**Hi everyone and welcome to chapter 5 of the Shadows of betrayal. I apologize for this one also being a late update as I have focused on revising for my upcoming mock exams for college, which determine my predicted grade for the end of the year exams.**

Chapter five: A New Beginning

It was almost pitch black when they arrived in Sinnoh. Even though Ash found it hard to see in the night, he recognize where he was. He was in Canalave City. "What are we doing here?" he asked, since when he first met Riley, it was on the Iron Islands, which he assumed that was where he lived.

"we are at the house of aura guardian Riley Luxom" Slowking Replied "I assume this is where you wanted to be" he asked Ash. Pikachu then said something to Slowking which caused it to chuckle lightly.

"What did he say?" Ash asked, a bit annoyed that Pokémon were probably laughing at him.

"He said that you probably believed that Riley lived on the Iron Islands. A place known for its, sometimes hostile, steel type Pokémon" Slowking told him "obviously you really hadn't thought that through did you Chosen One" Both Slowking and Pikachu began to smile cheerily.

"shut up" He told them but he was also beginning to grin himself. He then knocked on the door of Riley's, hoping he wouldn't be too annoyed with a guy looking like he rose back from the dead knocking on his door at midnight.

Riley was in a peaceful slumber when he heard the knock on his door. Due to being an aura guardian, he had learnt to be a light sleeper, allowing the more curious sounds to wake him. His aura helped there as well, as it picked up the aura of all beings at a certain distance. One of the aura's he was picking up was strong, yet somehow familiar. He then ran downstairs to the door just as the person knocked. "hello?" he said to the person in question. He had noticed he sounded very tired as he said that.

Hello again Mr Luxom. It has been a long time" He recognized the voice immediately. It was the Slowking from Shamouti Island.

"Slowking?" he said, confused why he was knocking on his door at midnight. "what are you doing here at this time?" Even though it was dark he began to noticed someone standing next to him. "and who is that standing there?" _'He is the one with the strong aura' _he thought to himself as he spoke.

"Nice to see you again Riley" the voice spoke. Riley recognized the voice as Ash's. He became certain that is was Ash because after he greeted himself, the sound 'Pika Pika' was heard just after, meaning that Ash's Pikachu had chosen to greet him as well.

"What are you guys doing here at this time? And with Slowking?" he asked them. However he had a rough guess on what they planned to ask him.

"Ash's aura abilities are beginning to show themselves and Ash is finding it had to keep them under control." Slowking explained. "So to control them, we have come to visit you to see if you would be able to tutor him in the ways of the aura and teach him how to control it"

Riley did not know what to say to that, after all, he had only been considered as a guardian after he had protected the ruins found on Iron Island, and that wasn't a walk in the park. Then he thought of an answer. "Are you sure you would want me as a tutor, since I've only been truly qualified as an aura guardian for a couple of months now. You do know that there are other people a lot more people qualified than me. Maybe you should ask one of them to tutor you"

"maybe this isn't the time to discuss this" Slowking said. "could Ash at least rest here as at this moment he has nowhere to go and is exhausted from previous events." to prove this point, Ash almost fell down onto the ground.

"Yes he may" Riley told them "I have a guest room that reserved for anyone staying for the night" . Riley then led Ash to the room while glaring at Slowking which said 'You need to explain'. To which Slowking replied by simply teleporting into the night

But he could do that tomorrow, as he was tired himself. After all he had been woken up in the middle of the night to simply waste his time.

* * *

><p>Darklord had been watching this scene with curiosity. He did not know what an aura guardian was but the person referred to as Riley seemed to have a quite a bit of power, it was almost intimidating.<p>

But it would not stop him.

Once Ash went to sleep, he would plague him with such horrific nightmares and vision it would drive him to insanity and possibly suicide. It was the perfect revenge for Ash somehow hurting him the night before. It was possible that Ash also had access to aura, but was not aware of it. After all how did was he able to gain control of his body long enough to give his Pikachu a command to fully purge him from his body. And how was he able to survive the huge fall since no normal human being would be able to do that. These were things Darklord was curious about since it appeared that this Ash Ketchum was no normal human being

He then watched Ash close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep. That was when he made his move and entered his mind.

* * *

><p>Riley was woken once again by Ash. This time he was woken by frightened and horrific screaming. He was also seemed to be shouting to something 'get out of my head'.<p>

He quickly ran to Ash's room to check on him. As he got closer, he began to feel a cold and dark presence. _'What is happening in there? What is that dark presence in there?'_ these were the thought running through his head as he got to the door of the guest room. He then opened the door.

Pikachu, whose face Riley could see, was full of fear, had jumped off the bed and was shouting at Ash, who was constantly twisting in turning in his bed. His face was contorted in pain and he kept on screaming and shouting at the invisible entity to leave his body and him alone. Riley began to notice a dark aura seeping off Ash and realised what he had to do. Running back into his room he grabbed Lucario's Poké Ball and released him. It was clear the Jackal Pokémon understood the situation as it ran to the guest room where Ash was screaming. Riley followed just after and saw that Lucario had already stop Ash from moving by holding him down. Pikachu had obviously became panic by what was happening and started shouting at Lucario, possibly to let Ash go.

"do not worry Pikachu, we are going to do our best to help Ash" he reassured the Small Mouse Pokémon

Pikachu looked at him and said' Pika Pika' (Please help him). Even though Riley could not understand what He had just said he figured he wanted Riley to help. Riley then walked over to Ash and placed his hands on his head, passing his aura through Ash's body and mind.

_**(In the Dream)**_

Ash was running through the wilderness away from something. He didn't know what it was but didn't want to look back as he was too frightened by what he would find. However all he could hear though was **'YOU HELD US BACK' **which was chanted constantly by an unseen force

Even though it seemed like it came from one person, Ash could hear many other voices. These were the voices of his former friends and family who told him to give up on his dreams. And the longer he ran the louder the voices got and harsher the tones in them. Ash even dared to look back in this dream world and he saw what was chasing them.

It was all the Pokémon he has captured all the years he has been a trainer, their forms being distorted by the shadows into more monstrous creations. Ash knew they weren't running to embrace him in a friendly hug as usual. They wanted to punish him for being a weak trainer to them and not allowing them to reach their full potential. Ash also knew that once he stopped running away. They would catch them and he would fall into the darkness where there would be no escape. Despite knowing this, he began to slow down as he realized that he would never be able to escape this nightmare, hell, this nightmare might be the peace he has craved since his friends and family turned their backs on him

'_That's it Ash, Give in to the darkness, accept your fate and join the shadows' _the voice encouraged as it noticed Ash slowing down.

"_No Ash, that is not your Path, you need to follow the path of light and awaken from this nightmare" _a new voice echoed in this dark world it caused Ash, his 'Pokémon' and the other voice to stop. Ash recognised it immediately. Even though he wasn't in his dream, he could feel his presence. It was comforting.

"Riley is that you?" He asked, hoping Riley could help him out of this nightmarish world.

"_Yes it is, and I'm here to pull you out of this nightmare" _he replied, filling Ash with hope.

'How will you do this though?" he asked him, hoping help was possible.

"_By purging your mind of this darkness" _the moment he said this, Ash's dream world was filled with a bright light. Only a small patch of darkness was left. This was the dark presence that Riley felt. It began to laugh evilly

'_You believed it that easy to purge my essence, then you are sadly mistaken.' _the voice told them both then laughed again. _'I now control this boy and I will not let him go until he has suffered.'_

"you did not hear us, did you" this time dream-Ash spoke. His face of fear and pain changed to one of anger and hatred. Riley began to notice Ash's sleeping body had begun to glow blue to show his aura. "We said LEAVE" as he said this, his dream counterpart fired an aura sphere directly at the patch of darkness. Ash's mind was once again his own.

'_How much power does Ash possess?' _Riley thought to himself as Ash body purged the darkness from his body in a short burst of aura. The darkness was shot up into the ceiling and vanished. Ash then sat up from the bed and looked at Riley. Usually Ash's eyes were a dark hazel brown colour, but at that moment, they glowed electric blue, like his aura.

"Ash" Riley said to him "your eyes are going blue like your aura"

"WHAT?" Ash shouted, confused by what he just heard. He then ran to the mirror in the bathroom to look at his eyes. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?" Ash was obviously becoming panicky now. Then again who would blame him, he has one hell of a nightmare, then wakes up to find his eyes have changed colour.

"Your eye colours have changed as its symbolises your abilities as an aura guardian finally surfacing" Riley explained. "Don't worry though, it doesn't last for long and your eyes should change back to normal. However you will now be able to sense and see people's and Pokémon's aura as your eyes and mind have adjusted to your aura abilities" Riley told him as he had experienced the same thing when his aura abilities finally chosen to surface.

"That sounds pretty cool" Ash admitted, after he walked back into the guest room. He could have done without the glowing eyes as they were a bit freaky to look at.

"Ash" Riley said and Ash looked at him "what was that presence that I felt in your head?" To Riley it felt like a Darkrai, which did sometimes visit Canalave City at midnight to plague people with nightmares, until it was chased away by Cresselia however this force felt stronger and more malevolent than the Pitch Black Pokémon.

"I don't really know" Ash told him "but it seems interested in harming me and taunting me about my family and friends" Even the memory of the event still caused Ash pain as it caused him to remember he truly didn't have anyone but his Pokémon

"Your Family and friends?" Riley asked, confused. He wondered if Ash would explain this to him what that meant but by the look in his eyes, which were slowly turning back to their old colour, even the very thoughts still caused him pain. But Riley had to know "why would he taunt you about your family and friends?" He asked him, hoping Ash would tell him.

"It is a long story" Ash replied "I can tell it in the morning if you wish to go back to sleep"

"I think I've got enough sleep for the night" Riley replied "Anyway if that thing is still hanging around, then I don't think it's a good idea to sleep".

"Ok then" Ash said. He then told his story, from returning home after training with his Pokémon, to him waking up on the Orange Islands. As Ash told his story, both Lucario and Riley used their aura to sense if the mysterious creature was hanging around. Luckily, it had seemed to have disappeared.

Once Ash had finished his story, Riley at first seemed very shocked by what he heard. After all he considered Ash to have a very close bond with his friends when he saw him on the Iron Islands, so why would they betray him? One betrayal shocked him the most though

Delia's.

Riley began to walk to the door of the guest room and said to Ash "It is safe to sleep for now, so get some rest. We can talk about your training tomorrow" Riley then began to walk back to his own room to get some sleep, Lucario close behind him. Ash smiled at this, happy that Riley had chosen to actually train him. He then went into his bed to get some well deserved sleep. Pikachu jumped up onto the bed with him, happy they weren't going to be moving anymore.

* * *

><p>It almost seemed like hours but eventually Slowking returned from his journey.<p>

Alone.

This was when Melody chose to ask questions. "SLOWKING" she shouted at him, loud enough that hopefully Slowking could only hear. Slowking turned around. "Where did you send Ash?" she asked him. It seemed more like a demand than a question though to Slowking's ears.

"I have sent him somewhere safe" he told her "At this moment, Ash Ketchum no longer exists, he died shortly after arriving unexpectedly on Shamouti Island, and his body was taken away by the sea"

"what do you mean he has died?" she began to have tears form in the corners of her eyes "I saw him walk with you until you teleported away together and he seemed alive and well. So why do you have to send him away?" her voice was slowly rising as well. Slowking became worried that she would begin to wake people up with her shouting.

So Slowking decided to tell her the truth.

"He has chosen to disappear from the public eye as he being hunted down by a malevolent force. The Chosen one has no place to go. Even his one family and friends have chosen to turn their backs on him" he told her. He noticed her face was becoming one of shock and sadness. She feeling strong feelings of love and affection for the chosen one, Slowking knew that, but he was worried how far she would go to get him back.

Which is why he calculated a plan if she chose to do something drastic.

"Then take me to him" she asked and slightly commanded him. He knew that she was serious about leaving the island to find him, which wasn't truly allowed as she was still the festival maiden for one more year as she was getting too old for the role. She could pass the role early to another girl, however this would mean she would have to find a young girl willing to take on the role as festival maiden, and if she did, then teach the girl what is required by a festival maiden, which can go on for a long time, as it takes a while for some to learn to play the Ocarina.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow that" he told her, hoping she would accept Slowking's denial.

But melody wasn't going to give up on Ash.

"then I'll just get on my boat and find him myself" she told him, wondering if it would get Slowking to act. It did cause Slowking to become a bit nervous about the situation.

'_Even if he doesn't change his mind, I'm still going to look for him'_ she thought to herself. She wanted to show Ash that he was not alone, and show that people haven't given up on him. Because that seemed like what Ash truly needed at this moment.

"fine" Slowking said suddenly. Which caused Melody to focus again. "I shall take you to him.

"really?" she asked Slowking, a bit hesitant that he would change his mind. "You'll take me to him?"

"Yes I will child" Slowking replied, which caused her to raise her hopes to high expectations. "Shall we go to him now?" Slowking asked her. Even though it would only be a couple of hours till the sun rose again, Ash probably wouldn't mind them visiting now.

"Yes please" she told Slowking, whose eyes began to glow blue due to it activating its psychic powers. Melody then began to feel funny.

_'What is wrong with me?' _She thought to herself as she suddenly felt tired_. "I'm not exhausted from lack of sleep as I would have probably fallen asleep earlier. So what is wrong with…' _she then worked it out. Slowking wasn't using teleport.

It was using hypnosis.

"I'm sorry my child" he said to her as she slowly fell to the ground to sleep. He did not wish to place her under hypnosis but it was the only way to keep her from leaving and suffering a broken heart or be haunted by the same presence Ash is.

Slowking also used amnesia, to erase the events of the night. This way, it would prevent her from running away for a person who did not want to be found.

The next day Melody woke up in her own bed with no memory last nights events. Around 30 minutes later she hears a knock on the door, which is when she is told about the 'death' of Ash Ketchum, the legendary Chosen One. After hearing the sad news, she goes to her bed, lies face down and cries relentlessly, blocking out the sounds of the outside world, and hoping Ash is actually out there, alive and well.

* * *

><p>It was slowly reaching 10 AM when Ash chose to wake up. Despite what happens to Ash, there will always be thing that will never change: his eating habits, his sleeping habits, and his treatment of his Pokémon. as he got up from the bed he noticed some clothes on the counter, with his hat resting on top. Obviously, Riley had got him some new ones to replace the ruins he's worn for two nights now. <em>'I thank him when I get downstairs <em>he thought to himself as he tried on the clothes. They were a pretty good fit, considering Riley didn't know his height.

He went to the bathroom to go see how he looked in his new clothes. He was now was wearing dark black jeans, a plain, white T-shirt, with a blue hooded jacket to go on top. Riley had also got him some new trainers. These where white with black lines running down on the side. The new clothes didn't look too bad on him but they didn't really grab people's attention, which was probably what Riley had thought of. He considered putting his hat on but he realized if Ash Ketchum was supposed to be dead, it could probably be weird how a boy who looks exactly like him is wearing his hat, so he decided against it.

He called Pikachu from the upstairs corridor, who was still napping as Ash was getting changed, who then bolted to where Ash was standing, to act like it has being awake all this time, Ash grinned at his best friends antics "you're becoming as bad as me with you sleeping habits, do you know this" he told the Small Mouse Pokémon, who just rubbed the back of his head while releasing a happy 'Pika' in response, which just caused Ash to grin more. Pikachu then climbed up onto Ash's shoulder as they walked downstairs, not before going back into his room to grab his bag which was full of all his Poké Ball's. He wasn't sure what to do with them as he could only carry, so the rest would be unusable to him unless he placed them in a registered storage facility.

"Well you finally woke up then?" Riley said to them as they walked down the stairs. He was wearing his usual aura guardian uniform, which consisted of brown trousers, black shoes, a black shirt with a blue and black jacket. He had chosen to wear his gold necklace but not his hat.

'_I guess he is choosing to relax today by not wearing his hat'_ Ash cheerily thought to himself before responding to Riley.

"Yeah, sorry about that" he replied apologetically "Thanks for getting me new clothes though, how did you get my size?" he asked him, due to Ash being curious about how they fit him well.

"That's okay Ash" Riley told him "As for the clothes, I just guessed the size, hoping they would fit since you seemed the average size for any teenager" As Ash got older he got a bit taller. Even though Brock still towered over him, he became taller than Misty, May, Dawn and even his own mother. Him, Gary, Tracey and professor Oak was roughly the same height though.

"So what's the plan for today then, are we going to do any training?" Ash asked, who was really pumped to start being trained to use his aura. Even Pikachu got in the mood for training.

"Maybe later" Riley told him "but first you need to find a Pokémon Ranch to place your spare Pokémon on. Do you know of any ranches where they would keep your Pokémon?" he asked him

Ash hadn't really thought of placing his Pokémon on a ranch considering that the police still thought he was stealing Pokémon from Professor Oaks ranch, so it's still a possibility that they will still be taken away and given to other trainers. Another problem is if he places his Pokémon on a ranch were his 'friend's' Pokémon are, he might get recognized again and he couldn't really go through the pain of betrayal again. He then thought of one.

"The only Ranch I know of where I could place my Pokémon is on Professor Elms Ranch at New Bark Town in Johto" Ash told him "if he will let me keep my Pokémon there that is"

"I think he will, and I don't mind taking you there as I'm guessing you need transport" Riley told him

"Really?" Ash said "Thanks Riley"

"No problem" Riley replied, smiling "I'm happy to help".

"how are you going to get us there then?" Ash asked him as they left the house and Riley locked the front door.

"Using my Pokémon, of course" Riley told him as he grabbed a Poké Ball from his pocket and shouted "Come on out Alakazam" as he threw the Poké Ball into the air.

The Poké Ball flashed open, revealing the yellow and brown Psi Pokémon. "Alakazam, can you teleport us to Professor Elm's Ranch in New Bark Town, Johto?" he asked the Pokémon who nodded his head and uttered a confident 'Ala' to show he was up for it. Riley smiled at this. "Ready Ash?" Riley asked him, as he stood there, watching all the events unfold.

"yeah, I'm ready" he told them

"okay then, Alakazam, use teleport" they then disappeared into nothingness

* * *

><p>After not seeing it for around a couple of weeks, The Eternal Darkness monster, known by the name Darklord returned to its creators. They wanted to know if it had succeeded<p>

"well?" The mysterious woman spoke "Is Ash Ketchum truly dead" They had all heard the news that a trainer who went by the description of Ash Ketchum was found on the beach of on of the Orange Islands, half-alive. Unfortunately after being carried to the Islands healer, he died shortly after as his body was hanging on a delicate thread which eventually snapped. His body cannot be recovered for burial as the place where his body was laid to rest was flooded with water, which dragged his body to the bottom of the ocean.

Well that was what the media said about the situation

"Yes" Darklord replied in its gruff, cold voice "the person known as Ash Ketchum no longer exists. He is dead"

Everyone in the building smiled at this glorious news and some even applauded and cheered Darklord for its successful mission. Even Dr Fuji and the mysterious woman managed to smile at the news.

It was not like Darklord was lying to his master, as Ash stated on the Orange Islands how he wanted to start a new life and how the world should be told how he has 'died'. This new life may not clash with his masters plans. After all main reason for Darklord for invading Ash's mind after he had told Slowking he wanted to start a new life, was purely for revenge for Ash and his pesky rodent causing him harm and pain, feelings he has not felt before and does not wish to feel again. But all he managed to do was awaken Ash's powers over aura and cause himself even more harm.

Darklord began to wonder why he was choosing to obey their commands. True she had created him with help and could easily manipulate his weaknesses, he was slowly growing stronger and wiser. And more dangerous. These were things the Scientists had tried to avoid ever since the incident with Mewtwo, who after developing his own thoughts and emotions, wanted to find his purpose of life and didn't want to be Team Rockets puppet.

The very thing Professor Fuji and the Mysterious woman expected of Darklord.

At this moment he didn't want to act on these thoughts yet. He wanted to see what everyone's intentions were and how it involved him.

Then he would react.

* * *

><p>They had arrived on the outskirts of New Bark Town where it was most likely no one would see them. Ash suddenly had a feeling of nostalgia as he not traveled through the Johto region in a long time.<p>

"Nice to be back, isn't it buddy? Ash asked Pikachu who replied happily, remembering all the adventures they partook in during their travels in the Johto".

"Guess you missed travelling then, huh Ash?" Riley asked him, and Ash nodded his head in agreement to reply.

"I planned to travel after I had challenged the Indigo plateau again" Ash told him. He did not tell Riley his plans of travelling with Melody as that felt personal since he had planned for just them two to travel together. Even though he did not fully understand his feelings for her, he knew he liked her more than any of his other female companions, more now than ever since she had not chosen to betray him like they did. He could not really be with her now because like the rest of the world, she probably believed him to be dead, and the way things were going in Ash's life, it was probably for the best.

"Best thing to do is not dwell on the past and look forward into the future" Riley advised him as he noticed Ash staring into space and possibly thinking about the past. It wasn't the best advice but it was the only one he could give. "ready to go then?" he asked Ash.

"yeah, let's go see Elm" Ash said and pull his hood over his head to hide his face. It wasn't the best disguise, but it worked well. They then started walking to the lab.

It only took them a couple of minutes to arrive in New Bark Town as they hadn't really teleported far from their location. While walking there, they discussed what to do until they came up with a suitable and easy to follow plan.

If it worked.

Once they made it to the door of Professor Elms lab, Riley turned to Ash and said to him "Ash, I've got to go quickly to handle some business Will you be alright on your own for a while?

"yeah I'll be fine" Ash responded "So what are you up to then?" Ash asked him, curious about him disappearing.

"Its nothing to for you to worry about, so I'll tell you when I'm done" Riley responded

"Ok then. So how will I get in contact with you when I'm finished, as I don't really want to hang around here too long" Ash asked him. That was understandable.

"Well since you don't have a Pokégear, I can't call you, however, its possible Professor Elm has a phone so you can use that" Riley told him "here is my number by the way" and then Riley gave Ash a slip of paper which had his number on it.

"Thanks Riley" Ash said "I'll see you later then, I guess?" he asked

"you guessed right" Riley told him. And both him and his Alakazam disappeared.

Ash then took deep breath and knocked on Professor Elms laboratory door. _'I hope he chooses to help me' _Ash thought to himself as he waited to someone to answer the door.

* * *

><p>Professor Daniel Elm was researching the different evolution's Eevee could change into when he heard the knock. He had begun looking at both Glaceon and Leafeon as both required to be in a certain location in Sinnoh to evolve. And he was curious whether there were other locations where they could evolve into either Leafeon or Glaceon. He wondered if he could get Professor Birch to help him on this study, as Professor Birch preferred field research to other forms of research, as it allowed him to get closer to nature and Pokémon<p>

Not wanting to be disturbed from his research, he asked one of his assistants to answer the door, who was greeted by a hooded young man with a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

"Hello" the assistant greeted in a friendly tone. "How may we help you?"

"Hi" the hooded man replied "I wondered if I could speak to Professor Elm for a moment about something?"

'_That voice sounds slightly familiar' _Professor Elm thought to himself as he heard the assistant and young man speak to each other.

"I'm sorry, but the Professor is a bit busy at the moment." the assistant apologized. Maybe you could come back later?"

"But it's urgent I speak to him now" the boy complained.

"It's ok Ian" Professor Elm said to his assistant "I can spare a couple of minutes to speak to the young man. After all my research isn't going to go anyway is it?" he said rhetorically.

Getting up from his desk, he walked over to the hooded man, who was slightly a bit shorter than him but Professor Elm was able to get a rough glimpse of his face. This person seemed very familiar. "So, what would you like to speak about then?" he asked the hooded man.

"I wondered if you had any room to store my Pokémon?" the hooded man asked in a slightly nervous voice.

"of course we can" Professor Elm told the hooded man who seemed happy about the news "I just need your name and your Pokédex. I would also need to see your face of course"

"Ah" the Hooded man seemed a bit awkward after being told what to do "I will, but before you freak out and do something rash, allow me to explain?" The hooded man asked.

Professor Elm was a bit confused by this question. Why would he freak out after all? "Ok then, I promise not to freak out or do anything rash" he told the hooded man.

"Thanks" The hooded man replied. He then pulled down his hood to reveal his messy black hair and his all too familiar face.

Professor Elm became frozen with fear.

After all. Ash was supposed to have died last night.

"Ash?" he asked, his nervousness obviously showing in his words. "Is that really you?" he asked, wondering if it could be a misunderstanding.

"yes it is me professor Elm" Ash replied, slightly understanding why Professor Elm was frightened of him.

"The news has reported you as dead" he told Ash, which he already knew. Riley had told him. "HOW THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING HERE IN FRONT OF ME?" He shouted at Ash, which he did not expect. He knew people would be shocked to discover he is alive, but he didn't expect them to shout.

"It is a long story" Ash told Professor Elm.

"Well grab a seat and don't miss out anything" he told Ash. "Are you thirsty?"

"nope" Ash to him

"well I'm parched. Shouting is a lot of work. Good thing I don't do it often" he chuckled lightly. He then asked Ian to grab him a drink from the fridge as Ash told his story.

An hour later, after Ash finished his story, Professor Elm finally made his choice on whether to help.

Ash had chosen to tell Professor Elm the story from his friends betrayal to him arriving on Professor Elms doorstep. He figured this to be the best option, since it would help Professor Elm understand why he could not contact his former friends and family. He did not tell Professor Elm of his nightmares or the dark force following him or even his rising aura powers as they felt very personal and even he could not fully wrap his head around them as well.

"Well Ash" Professor Elm began. He had not spoken since Ash started telling his story. "I can see why you chose to leave and why you would fake your death to start anew. But why would your friends and family betray you. They seemed to truly care about you" he asked.

"To be honest I don't know myself" Ash admitted. "But I'm trying not to dwell on it too much otherwise I think it would haunt me" _'Among other things'_ he thought to himself as he said that.

"Well Ash, I admire you for trying to be brave after all that's happened. So yes you can store your Pokémon here" Professor Elm said, hoping it would help raise Ash spirits.

He was correct, as Ash pulled him into a quick man hug and said a ton of thank you's to Professor Elm.

"Its fine Ash" Professor Elm told him "Now all I need now is your Pokémon's Poké Balls and I also need to give you a new Pokédex, because if you choose to challenge gyms with your old one, they'll probably think your ghost is after them" he chuckled at the possibility of this happening.

As Ash handed over his bag containing his Poké Balls, he asked Professor Elm "how long will this take? I'm not too keen on letting anyone I know see me" Even though it was very unlikely, Ash had met and made friends with a lot of people in all the regions he travelled in. So there was always the possibility that someone he knew would appear from out of the blue, just to surprise him.

"I'm honestly not sure Ash" Professor Elm told him "I just need to register all the Pokémon you have captured over the years, but as you have quite a few Pokémon, it could take a while"

"Ok then" he replied. He had faith that Professor Elm would try his best to complete it all quickly, but he just hoped no one attempted to make a surprise visit.

"why don't you grab a bite to eat Ash, I have some food in the fridge which hasn't gone past its sell by date yet and I'm guessing you're a bit hungry" Professor Elm advised him. And to prove his point, Ash's stomach rumbled, to which he reacted by showing a slightly embarrassed smile to everyone before walking to the labs fridge.

An hour and a half later and professor Elm was finished. What he had to do he found to be a mixture of easy and hard.

Easy, because all he had to do was place the Poké Balls in a machine which Nurse Joys use for healing Pokémon. The machine, along with healing the Pokémon, if required, would then record all the details about the Pokémon (e.g. Name, type, ability, height, weight, location where captured, battles, leagues, frontiers, contests, and other events they've competed in, etc). Another easy thing about it was that Ash was missing quite a few Poké Balls, mainly safari Poké Balls. He would ask about that later.

Hard, because all the information on Ash's Pokémon had to be deleted. The reason for this is because during his travels, Ash has competed in many events, ranging from league battles to Pokéringer contests, so most of his Pokémon, mainly his older Pokémon, have built up a huge biography, labeling all their achievements they've won and all the events they've participated in. So if he wanted to keep his own Pokémon under a new identity they couldn't be recorded as Ash Ketchum's Pokémon anymore as Ash Dead was dead. He was able to edit some of the information on the about each Pokémon on the computer if he chose to. He wasn't sure why he and other Professors were allowed to do this, but he appreciated it very much at this moment.

Pikachu's was the longest as he has being with Ash from the very beginning and was partly the reason it took a while to complete it all. The other reason it was difficult was, to gain Pikachu's information, he had to be placed inside a Poké Ball, which he despised. After convincing him it wouldn't be long and quite a few Thundershocks, he allowed himself to be placed in the Poké Ball, and had his past information erased.

"Okay Ash all done now. You Pokémon are now registered in my laboratory and there is no possibility of anyone looking at their past as it has been erased" he told Ash.

"thanks Professor Elm, for everything" Ash said to the researcher.

"I was happy to help" he replied. He was supposed to give Ash his new Pokédex but Curiosity quickly grabbed a hold of him "Ash, your former records stated that you once caught 30 Tauros at a Safari Park in Kanto **(A/N: For those who have not heard of this, Ash once caught 30 Tauros in a safari park while exploring Kanto. The reason why it's never mentioned is because the episode got banned due to the use of violence in it (e.g. bombs, Ash has a gun pulled on him, etc). You can watch it but its in Japanese)** yet in your possession is only two, in normal Poké Balls. Can you explain that please?" he asked the trainer.

"Sure." Ash replied "Like you said, when I was younger, I caught 30 Tauros at a Safari Park in Kanto, partly by accident as they kept getting in the way when I tried to catch something else, but to be honest I didn't mind. When I sent them all back it wasn't till a year later that I realized that not all the Tauros were male. Sooo you can see where I'm going here"

"so those two are…?" he asked, understanding what Ash meant and slightly concerned for the poor person who made that discovery

"Yup, they are the children of the Tauros. One of them is the child of the leader of the Tauros herd, he was the one who I used to battle with a couple of times. And the other one was a child I found after I released the Tauros" Ash explained

"Where did you release them to then?" Professor Elm asked.

" Well, after realizing that thirty Tauros was a bit hazardous to own in a ranch, I got in contact with the owner of the Safari Park, asking if he would like some Tauros. To which he said yes as some consider Tauros to be quite formidable Pokémon. As I gathered up all my Tauros I asked the leader of the herd of he would like to stay with me as part of my team, but he chose to stay, and allow his child to take his place as my partner." Ash explained.

As he told Professor Elm his story of how he went to around 30 Tauros to two, he remembered the day he chose to release them all into the Kanto safari park.

(_**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK)**_

Ash is standing in Professor Oaks Ranch with Pikachu sitting on his shoulder, shouting for his Tauros to come to him. He asked the Small Mouse Pokémon before they came here if he wanted to stay at home as the Tauros had the tendency to stampede, even friends, but Pikachu didn't seem to mind.

It has been a couple of months since he returned from Sinnoh, yet, this idea has been debated in his mind ever since he returned to Kanto after left for Hoenn to challenge the gyms and the league there.

"do you think they'll like the idea?" he asked Pikachu, who just shrugged his shoulders to show he didn't know. "helpful you are" he told Pikachu as they waited for the herd to arrive.

A couple of minutes after calling for them, all the Tauros had gathered to where he was standing. Ash knew at this moment he had around 30-40 Tauros, due to some giving birth to baby Tauros's. After several attempts to count them all, he worked out he had all them gathered near him. They were all happy to see him

"Okay everyone, I know you missed me, I missed you too." he told the Tauros. One slightly bigger than the others, stepped towards Ash and playfully tackled him to the ground, obviously happy to see his master once again. His horns had many scars from him fighting for dominance in the herd. This marked him as leader of the herd as well.

Since Ash had used him for battle quite a few times, people called him Ash's 'champion Tauros'. Ash only kept the nickname, simply to avoid confusion when he chose him for battle

As far as Ash guessed, he never lost one battle. "Okay boy, time to get off now" He said to Wild Bull Pokémon as he softly pushed him off him. "I've called you all here for a certain reason. An idea of a new home" Most of the Tauros looked confused as they didn't know what their owner was thinking of, however, only a few understood. "As much as I love and care for you all, are you truly happy here?" he asked them, which caused some of them to look down.

Despite the huge lands they had to run and sleep in, they were restricted into certain places by fences, which they usually destroyed, and were forced to share the land with other trainers and wild Pokémon, some of which sometimes choose to try to take the Tauros's area for their own. It became frustrating for the Tauros to keep defending their own grounds, even for the leader, who was supposed to keep the idea of being strong and undefeatable.

"So I considered if you want to that is, releasing you back into the Safari Park where I captured you, so you have as much open fields as you want to roam" he told the herd of Pokémon. "if you believe it to be a good idea, move to the left." he told them. To help with directions, he stuck his left hand out to show where he wanted them to go and Pikachu was also shouting directions to those still confused on where they had to go. A couple of minutes later, only three was left standing in front of him. The rest had chosen to go to the left, understanding that it was a chance at a new life.

Ash knew the three standing in front of him. One was the Tauros he has used for all his battles, the other two were his mate and their child, who was smaller than both of them. "I wanted to talk to you before I released you all in the safari park" he told his champion Tauros. Tauros gave him a look of curiosity as it wondered why its master wanted to speak to him "I wondered if you would stay behind to be my battling partner?" he asked the Wild Bull Pokémon.

Champion Tauros (**A/N: I'm going to refer to the one Ash used for battles as Champion Tauros to try to avoid confusion with the other Tauros he captured) **replied to his question be slowly walking to the left with the rest of his herd. His mate and child followed shortly after, but once they reach the rest of the herd, Champion Tauros turned to his child and spoke to it in a series of 'Moo's' like a bull, to which the baby Tauros turned around and walked to where Ash was standing. "I knew you would stay with your herd, you're a very loyal Pokémon" Ash told Champion Tauros "But I guess you want me to train your child?" Ash questioned the Pokémon, to which Champion Tauros simply nodded his head.

Ash then bent down to the young Tauros which had walked back to him. "I would be more than happy to train you, if that is what you want?" he asked it, to which it playfully tackled him like its father, to show it was more than happy to stay with him, and that it was strong as its daddy Ash smiled then stood back up, looked at his now former Wild Bull Pokémon and said "Lets get you to you new home"

_**(FFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK OVER)**_

"So did you find the other one after you released all your former Tauros?" Professor Elm asked, curious on why it was alone, while the others responded to Ash's command.

"Yeah" Ash replied "I got a bit worried at first since I believed that the poor thing would think that it was abandoned by its herd and start a rampage. Luckily, my other remaining Tauros explained what happened, and it calmed it down a bit"

_**(ANOTHER FFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK)**_

Ash had just returned from the safari park where he had released all his Tauros. He had used Staraptor to fly there, as it was quite a distance to walk to, and Staraptor was the only flying type he had easy access to which could carry his weight. He was confident the Tauros would enjoy their own home as while he was travelling to the safari park, he managed to get a glimpse of the place, he could see tonnes of field totally unrestricted by fences. He was also happy with the news that the safari park owner, the son of the former owner (who was a bit violent), would allow the Tauros time to settle in their new home before people were allowed to capture them, so they could learn where they would find hostile territories to avoid, and friendly territories to settle in.

However, when he returned to where he gathered all his former Tauros, he noticed there was two standing there instead of one. He decided to leave Champions Tauros child at the ranch to cause less awkwardness when he released them all into the safari park. However there was another Tauros standing next to Champion Tauros child. He knew it was his because usually other herds can be slightly hostile to each other, even if their opponent is a child. There ware times where he has told off his own Tauros for getting into fights as it caused problems in the ranch.

'_Lets hope it chooses not to hate me for separating it from his herd' _he thought to himself as he walked over to were they were standing. As he walked over though, he noticed that it was sad, but it didn't look angry. 'I_ guess having someone from your herd explain what has happened helps' _he thought to himself once again as he reached the Wild Bull Pokémon. "Hi there little guy" Ash said to the other Tauros. The second Tauros appeared to be a bit older than the other Tauros left behind, so that meant it already chosen to separated from its parents, and live independently in the herd, until found a mate. "Where were you hiding when I called all the Tauros?" he asked it, hoping to get an explanation from the Pokémon.

The second Tauros then turned around and started walking to lead the way. Ash guessed this was what he was doing as both the other Tauros and Pikachu started to follow.

A couple of minutes later he arrived in a small patch of green, hidden by huge bushes and tall, looming trees. _'It must have slept here while I called for all the Tauros to gather to my location,. Obviously the other Tauros were not aware it was there'_ He thought to himself to help understand the situation a bit more.

"So you were here on your own while the other Tauros left, weren't you" he asked the second Tauros, who replied in a sad, solemn 'moo'.

"well don't worry buddy" he told the Tauros "I had originally planned to just have one Tauros, but having two means you still have a buddy to stay with" he told the Tauros, hoping it would lift its spirits. The Tauros, once understanding what he meant, playfully tackled him to the ground like the other one did before. "Ok I get it, you're happy as well" he said, slightly laughing a bit as he realized him being tackled to the ground by his Pokémon was becoming a habit.

Managing to gently push-off the overjoyed Wild Bull Pokémon, he threw two Poké Balls to officially capture them and claim them as his own, and was happy when both Poké Balls settled.

He needed to train a bit more.

_**(FFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK OVER AGAIN)**_

"So due to it oversleeping, it missed the chance to travel with the rest of its herd" Professor Elm asked Ash with a slightly humorous tone.

"Yeah, Why you ask?" He replied, curious on why Professor Elm was trying not to laugh.

"Well its well-known for Pokémon to copy some of their trainers habits." Professor Elm explained "I guess some of the Tauros knew you a lot more than you thought" he began smirking, trying his best not to giggle.

"Hey" Ash complained, but not in a serious manner "If they choose to copy me, they must have liked me a lot" He then thought about how all of them were doing and if any have been captured. He hoped they got good homes.

"Now Ash" Professor Elm said, becoming serious once again "All we need to do is give you your Pokédex. So what would you like your name to be?" he asked.

Ash had already thought of one before he arrived at professor Elms laboratory. He figured it suited him.

"Have it registered as Aaron Steele" he told Professor Elm. Once he said that, Ash Ketchum finally disappeared.

And Aaron Steele appeared.

And he was ready to take on the world.

**That's chapter five finished. I apologize for it taking a while as I have been busy over the couple of weeks with exams, and as I was writing it, I kept adding new ideas all the time. **

**So will Melody ever remember what happened? (its unlikely but who knows, other than me of course), What do Professor Fuji and the mysterious woman have planned for Darklord and what does he have planned for them? And where did Riley go?**

**Until next time, bye everyone**


	6. The Origins of Power

**Hello again and welcome to chapter six of the Shadows of betrayal story. I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter six: The Origins of Power

Once Ash got his new Pokédex sorted, he asked Professor Elm if he could take them outside and release them onto the ranch.

Their new home.

"Sure Ash" was his reply to Ash's question "it's where they'll be staying after all". A random question then occurred into Professor Elm's head "Should I be calling you Aaron now as it is your new name or would you like me to call you Ash still?"

"At this moment call me Ash" he told him. "But if we meet or talk again you call me Aaron. We wouldn't want to cause confusion after all." he said, while smirking.

"No I guess not" Was Professor Elm reply, after which, he walked into the ranch to release his Pokémon.

'_I wonder why his friends and family turned against him.' _Professor Elm thought to himself as he watched him walk away. _'They seemed very supportive of him when he entered the different leagues. Even Professor Oak said how he was a promising young trainer who had enough potential to achieve his dreams as a Pokémon master. I guess they hid their true feelings about him too well for anyone to notice' _He thought to himself sadly as he realized he would find no true explanation for their betrayal, other that they truly believed him to weak.

A belief he doubted.

Ash Ketchum has traveled around many regions, challenged both gyms and leagues to perform amazing feats, had met, fought alongside, even challenged and beaten legendaries. This was a person who was believed to be dead, but still lived and stood stronger than ever.

How could he be weak.

This thought ran through Professor Elms head even when Ash left his laboratory.

* * *

><p>Once Ash entered the ranch, he pulled his bag off his back, placed it on the floor and started grabbing Poké Balls. He grabbed six at a time and threw them all into the air, releasing them from their Poké Balls. After doing this four times, he finally managed to release all his Pokémon. All them looked around, some with sleepy expressions on their faces, confused on where they were. Ash whistled to get their attention.<p>

"Okay everyone" he said to them "First of, meet the new members of our team" he then gestured to Beedrill, Pidgeot and Primeape "For those who don't know, both Pidgeot and Primeape traveled with me before, but I let them go so for their own benefit, so make them all feel at home".

Ash caught Primeape when she chose to steal his hat and even though they hadn't bonded as much as he did with his other Pokémon, Primeape realized Ash did care for her when he chose to save her from an almost nasty fall while competing in the P1 Grand Prix. She had been separated from Ash when Antony Brodew, one of the competitors in the P1 Grand Prix whose daughter got Ash to enter, asked Ash if he could have Primeape to train up to be a true P1 Grand Prix champion, which Ash said yes to, since he could see Primeape would of liked the chance. Once Ash had left Primeape with Antony, she trained alongside his Hitmonchan, and they both competed in the P1 Grand Prix the year after, this time with Hitmonchan being the victor.

Other than competing in the P1 Grand Prix in Kanto, they've also competed in the other fighting competitions around the world and even in the Pokéathlon in Johto. They had only returned from their journey a month before Ash came back to asked if she could travel with him again, to which Antony happily agreed. She did begin as his Pokémon after all.

Ash caught Pidgeot quite early in his journey, when it was still a young Pidgeotto, and while he believed it to be a good idea to use a Caterpie against. Even though he didn't really include Pidgeot in his battles as a Pidgeotto, he did use Pidgeotto to challenge the Viridian gym (while under the command of Team Rocket members Jessie, James and Meowth for some reason) who show himself to be quite a powerful opponent, despite the type advantage, as it was facing a Rhydon. He eventually released Pidgeot when it was forced to stay behind to protect young Pidgey and Pidgeotto from a group of rival Fearow, who Ash managed to piss off in the past as he had thrown a rock at the leader when it was a just a Spearow. It was not something it forgot.

Ash had always wanted to go back a have Pidgeot join his team, but when he went back to Viridian forest, he could not find him, so he assumed he had either been captured by someone else or it had migrated. The truth was that a couple of months after Ash left Pidgeot, Pidgeot realized that the Pidgey, some of them now evolved into Pidgeotto and Pidgeot, and the Spearow and Fearow were going to keep fighting till the bitter end. So he gather all of his group and they flew away to find a new home. It took them a long time but they found one in Ilex forest, which didn't have many predatory birds for Pidgeot to fight against. Once they settled there he realized he wasn't needed anymore so Pidgeot left on its own journey, to find its former master and hope the opportunity to travel with him was still open.

Which it always was.

* * *

><p>"Since most of you are wondering where you are" Ash said. "We are at the Pokémon ranch of Professor Daniel Elm. The reason we are here, I'll tell you". He then told his Pokémon about how his friends and family betrayed him and how they planned to lie to them, saying how he had abandoned them. Once he had finished the Pokémon had mixed feelings of sadness, anger and confusion. The people who turned their backs on him that seemed like they truly cared about Ash, even his rivals seemed to care about Ash in some cases, so why would they just turn their backs on him just like it was nothing. Most his Pokémon also most had become friends with most of his former friends Pokémon. Some even closer than friends.<p>

This was something Ash noticed.

"Ivysaur, Pikachu, over here" he called to them" as Pikachu had chosen to jump off his shoulder to talk with Ash's Pokémon to help explain the situation. They walked up to him wondering why he had just called those two. "In case you're wondering why I called you, its personal to you two" he spoke in a hushed whispery, tone, so the others who not hear them.

But most of them seemed to be discussing many thing; why his friends would abandon him? what would they do now? Would they still battle? What will Ash do?

"As you know we won't be going back to our friends" he said the last words in a sarcastic tone "and I know how close a bond you two made with some of their Pokémon" he said and they knew what he meant. Ivysaur, when it was a young Bulbasaur, became very close with May's Bulbasaur, first as a mentor but then they became lovers. Bulbasaur even evolved into an Ivysaur once it found out May's Bulbasaur became a Venusaur, probably to keep up in the evolutionary line. The reason it hadn't evolved into a Venusaur was because it was probably building up energy for a battle that would finally cause it to evolve. Of course, everyone knew how much the Pokémon liked each other and said that this was a sign that May and Ash would fall in love with each other as well. That was a joke.

Then again they said the same thing with Ash and Dawn involving Dawns Buneary and Ash's Pikachu. Even though in the beginning it was very one-sided, as Pikachu was as dense as Ash when sensing the feeling of others that truly liked them. It became clearer to Pikachu when they got closer to the Lilly of The Valley Conference, to the point after Pikachu recovered from its fight with Tobias's Latios, Buneary jumped out of its Poké Ball and kept asking Pikachu if it was alright, and when Pikachu asked why Buneary was so worried about him, Buneary let slip how much she cared for Pikachu. This was the point when Pikachu finally realized how it felt about him. So he chose to share the feelings that Buneary has harbored for him for a long time, and ever since the Lilly of The Valley Conference finished, those two stayed as close to each other as Combee do to their queen Vespiquen, after all they did not truly know how much time they had to spend with each other since one day they would probably separate and go on their own journeys . Brock wound Ash up with this saying that his Pokémon was as dense as him when it came to sensing the emotions of the opposite sex, as it did also take a while to notice how Melody truly felt for him. Sort of.

"So as you know we will possibly never see them again, I wondered if you would still want to stick by my side" he asked them "If you don't then I'll send you to them with a fake note stating how I decided to leave you behind as you were too weak" he told them. He was confident that Pikachu would stick by his side as they have been together since he started his journey. He was concerned about Ivysaur since him and May's Venusaur were very close Pokémon. Whatever his choice though, he would accept it whatever it was.

"so" he asked them "Are you staying with me, or do you want to be with your partners?" Pikachu immediately replied by simply nodded his head, showing he would stay and jumped up onto Ash's shoulder. Ash rubbed the little mouse's head, happy he chose to stay with him looked at Ivysaur who was obviously thinking of the choices.

Stay by his trainer, who he cared for.

Or go and live with the one he loves.

He then decided.

Then used vine whip to hug Ash signifying that he was staying beside him. Ash smiled. "Thanks Ivysaur, I don't think I could truly understand how hard that choice it was" he told him "but if I ever get the chance, I will reunite you and Venusaur again" He promised. Bayleef, seeing what was happening while the rest of Ash's Pokémon were discussing the future, became a bit jealous of Ivysaur. So it replied by using its own vine whip and ripped Ash out of Ivysaurs's, bringing Ash closer to her. However, once Bayleef brought Ash over he was then tackled to the ground by Torkoal and Muk, who also wanted a hug, which then Tauros joined in, not wanting to be left out. Ash, on the ground, covered by his over-friendly Pokémon, laughed and said "So I'm guessing you're all happy to be staying here now", to which the replied with a mixture of happy mumbles and grunts. "good to hear" Ash said, a little breathlessly and then tried to get all the Pokémon off that chose to dog pile him.

Ash decided to stay in the ranch with his Pokémon for a while, to help them get used to the idea of their new home. As he did this, he considered what he was going to do, after all he became a completely new person. Should he keep on battling, with his new identity or should he give up. Every time he thought about continuing the voice constantly echoed in his head _'You are a weak trainer'. _Despite what Ash had done last night, the voice still plagued his mind, constantly tormenting him. _'I wonder if the voice will be there forever' _he thought to himself, waiting for any sort of reply that would answer his question. There was none. He then made his decision, and walked back into the laboratory. It was time to make that phone call.

"Professor Elm" Ash said as he walked in could I use your phone quickly?" he asked, hoping the Professor wouldn't mind.

"Of course Ash, " he replied, forgetting that he should really be calling him Aaron. But Ash didn't really seem to mind, after all it was going to take a lot getting used to having a new identity. He then pointed to the wall on his left. "its over there"

"Thanks" Ash replied and walked over the phone.

"I assume the person you're trying to call will be using a Pokégear, right?" he asked.

"yes, why?" Ash said, slightly confused by the question.

"With Pokégear you never see the persons face, only a little caption of the persons face, unlike video phones **(A/N: I have no idea what they are truly called so I'm going to call them videophone. It seems to make sense) **where you actually see the person. So if the screen on the videophone stays blank as you call someone, don't worry you haven't broken anything" Professor Elm told him, guessing that Ash wasn't very experienced using Pokégears. He was from Kanto and they weren't as popular there as they were in Johto.

"Ok, thanks for the heads up" Ash replied, happy someone informed him on anything unusual. He then dialled up Riley's number. Waiting for a couple of minutes, Riley finally chose to answer his Pokégear.

"hello" Riley said to the caller. Even though the caption on his Pokégear showed the face of Professor Elm, he knew who was really calling

"Hey, its me, I'm ready to be picked up" Ash told Riley.

"Ok then" Riley replied "I'm just going to take a couple of minutes and I'll be with you, is that ok?" he asked Ash, hoping that Ash would give him a bit of extra time.

"Yeah that's fine, if anyone comes around I can just hide in the ranch" Ash told him.

"Thanks, I won't be long I promise" Riley told Ash. He then hung up. He then looked at the person who he was standing with in a very familiar room. "Are you going to be okay now?" he asked the person in a caring tone the person easily recognized who simply nodded in reply. _'Must be the shock of it all' _Riley thought to himself as he noticed the lack of response from the person. He then walked over to the person and bent down to them. "I promise you, once this is all over, I'll do my best to reunite the both of you again". He then quickly hugged the person and gave them a little peck on the cheek, stood up and begun to walk away.

"Riley?" the person said. Her usual feminine voice sounded very horse after all the sobs she released.

"Yes?" he replied, wondering what the person was asking of them.

"look after him" She asked Riley "please look after our son". Riley then turned around to look at the mother of his only child.

Delia.

"Ash is our son?" Riley asked, a look of shock appeared quickly on his face.

"yes he is" Delia answered him "surely you sensed how familiar your aura are to each other?" She asked him, aware of Riley's abilities as an aura user.

"I did a bit" he admitted "but I brushed off as a minor coincidence " Riley's face then lit up like one who has just realized he has been set up and is not happy about it.

"Riley, are you ok? did something happen?" Delia asked him, noticing how his facial expressions changed.

"Yeah, its fine" he told her, simply not to worry her. He was secretly angry inside. _'Slowking that bastard. He knew somehow. I need to see him again. He needs to answer some questions of mine' _he thought to himself before finally saying to Delia "I will do my best to look after our son, I promise, but at this moment I should be off to see Ash".

"will I see you again?" she asked him, hoping that she would get the answer she wanted.

"I hope so" He told her. He then released his Alakazam and disappeared into nothingness after asking it to use teleport.

* * *

><p>10 to 20 minutes later after calling him, Riley arrived at Professor Elms laboratory once again. He took a deep breath before walking in, still recovering from the shock that he had a son. A son he was training to be an aura guardian.<p>

"Hello Professor Elm, is Ash still here?" Asked the Professor who was at the time working at a desk, until he heard a voice and turned around to look a very unfamiliar man. Obviously he knew the truth that Ash wasn't dead.

'_He must be the guy Ash called' _He thought to himself as he replied to the mysterious man "yes, he is, he is in the ranch with his Pokémon talking to them" he told him.

"thanks Professor" Riley said to him as he walked to the door that led to the ranch.

Hey, stop quickly" professor Elm said to the man as he stood up and blocked the man's entrance to the ranch. The man just looked at him. "Are you the man Ash called?" he asked him, as he had to be certain he was letting someone see Ash who he actually asked to come find him. After all Ash had stated he was being followed by something, whose to say this something wasn't actually someone.

"Yes my name is Riley, and Ash asked me to come here to pick him up and to talk him back to Canalave City in Sinnoh he can start his new life as a new person and a new identity" Riley told him, to help ease Professor Elms Doubts about him.

It did and Professor Elm then lowered his arms and stepped out-of-the-way. "Take care of him" Professor Elm advised him before Riley walked out of there. "Even though he is older now and will try to hide it, what his friends and family done to him has hurt him deeply, and said and done involving them could set him off into a path of self-destruction"

"I will take care of him, you don't need to worry about that" Riley told him, easing his concerns and he started walking up to him. It was due to this advice that Riley decided not to tell Ash the truth. That he was his father as he had disappeared for a long time, and wasn't there to support him when he, as a father, was needed most.

* * *

><p>Ash was discussing with his Pokémon what his plans were for the time being and what they should do as Riley was walking up to them.<p>

"So everyone" Ash was saying "for the time being I'd advice you to stay close to Professor Elms laboratory since we're new here and the Pokémon here might not like others entering their territory" All his Pokémon simply nodded their heads in agreement, fully understanding what their master was saying. "thank you for understanding" he told them then turned around to look at Riley.

"Hey Riley, what took you so long?" Ash said to him, with a little cheeky smile. It looked a little forced but it was there. It reminded Riley a little of himself when he was Ash's age. Riley than began to think about some of the ways Ash acted like and how similar they were to each other.

Like father, like son. He then began to drift off with this thought lingering in his head.

"You ok Riley?" Ash asked him, which brought Riley back to reality "you just started staring into space"

"yeah I'm fine" Riley replied "Ready to go then?" he asked him, hoping Ash would forget about him drifting off.

"yeah im just going to say goodbye quickly" Ash told him. He then turned back to his Pokémon. "I'm going to be leaving now, so you behave for Professor Elm for now" he told them. All of them began to reply with a mixture of sounds both happy and sad, wondering if this would be the last time they would see their trainer. The noticed something wasn't truly right with him, but what could they say? what could they do? "But don't worry, I won't forget you, and when I travel again, I would like to have you all by my side once again" he told them, which cheered them all up. "Now don't forget to be good and I come back to visit you soon I promise" he told them before finally turning around and walking away. By the happy looks on their faces before he turned away, he had obviously cheered them up.

Ash and Riley walked back into Professor Elms laboratory to say their goodbyes before leaving. "I'll be back soon Professor, to check up on my Pokémon" Ash told him.

"I know you will, Aaron. Now have a safe journey and look after yourself" Professor Elm replied. Ash realized that this was the first time Professor Elm referred to him as Aaron, his new identity. _'Must be trying to get used to calling me that' _Ash thought to himself after realizing this.

Professor Elm then walked up to Riley and spoke to him so quite that only those two could here "Look after Ash please, I think at this moment he needs support more now than ever"

"Do not worry Professor, I will do my best to look after him" Riley replied. _'That's what fathers do for their children anyway' _he thought to himself shortly after he said that.

"Good" was the last word Riley heard muttered before Professor Elm backed up and gave them some space. "have fun on your journeys you two, and don't forget to fill up your Pokédex as well Aaron" He said, just as Riley pulled out Alakazam from his Poké Ball and asked him to use teleport.

Back to their new home.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived back to Riley's house in Canalave City, Riley got Ash training to control his aura. They had quite a bit of time to spare and the first lesson's didn't usually take long.<p>

"Ok Ash" Riley told him as he begun to close the curtains around his house. Even though the sun was slowly going down it wasn't really dark outside, so Ash became a bit confused by this. "at this moment, we do not know how strong your aura is at the moment, so today I'm going to have you show how much aura you have"

"Ok Riley" Ash replied "So how are we going to do this? But why did you shut the curtains then if it's still a bit bright outside?" he asked him, confused by this action.

"Demonstrating how much aura you possess is quite simple, but the reason for me shutting the curtains was because during demonstrating how much aura you possess, your body will begin to glow blue and this can sometime become very blinding, depending on the strength of your aura. So didn't want to blind anyone by accident" Riley explained.

"Ok then" Ash replied, becoming a little less confused "So how do I demonstrate my aura capabilities?" he asked Riley.

"First sit down on the floor and close your eyes" Riley told him and Ash sat down on the floor of Riley's living room and closed his eyes. Pikachu, not wanting his trainer to be let out, copied Ash's actions and sat down next to them.

"Ok then" Ash said with his eyes closed "now what?" he asked.

"Think of positive, happy thoughts" Riley told him. Ash opened one eye and looked at him with slight annoyance.

"You're joking right?" Ash said. After all he went through how could he have happy thoughts.

"It's the thoughts of happiness and defending those you love that empower your aura" Riley explained "Come on Ash I know you can do this. Just think of your Pokémon" He said. Ash then closed his eyes.

And then began to think of his Pokémon.

He thought of the time he got his starter Pokémon, which was Pikachu. Even though Ash wanted a Charmander, and Ash and Pikachu didn't get along in the beginning, they became great friends and have stuck by each other through thick and thin.

He thought of the time when he caught his first Pokémon, Caterpie and how he went on to evolve into a hardened Metapod to a beautiful Butterfree and found a mate Ash allowed him to leave with so they could start their own life and their own family.

He thought of the first Gym Battle he had, how despite the odds being against them, they kind of managed to pull of a victory, even though some wouldn't see it that way.

He thought of Charmander, now a undeniably strong Charizard, who was originally considered weak by his trainer and left alone in the rain, and how he showed himself to be strong, a bit disobedient and uncontrollable at times Pokémon.

And he thought about all his other Pokémon, and all the amazing events he has witnessed alongside them.

And the more he thought about this the stronger the presence of his aura grew.

Even though Riley could not actually see what was happening, as he would be blinded himself, he used his aura to sense Ash's.

It was very strong and by the feeling of it, still had not reached its full potential.

'_Just how strong is Ash?' _Riley thought to himself as he sensed Ash's aura.

However, even though Ash's Aura seemed limitless, his memories of joy and happiness could only last to a certain extent until he remembered his friends.

His former friends that betrayed him.

He had been thinking of the first time he entered a league and how psyched he was he got the chance to enter it. And he thought of the support his friends had given him.

And then thought of the moment his friends told him that he should give up battling. And the message that they meant with the words they said begun to echo in his mind.

'you are weak Ash and you should give up battling' is what the said to him. 'you are weak Ash and you should give up battling' was the message that kept one passing though his head. And that was what caused Ash's concentration to waver as his mind began reverting to the day his friends betrayed him. Then his aura shrank to non-existence. Back into his body. He then opened his eyes, with tears almost falling out of them.

"Well done Ash" Riley told him "despite the ending you mad very good progress. You should be quite proud of yourself"

"Thanks Riley" Ash said "So do I have potential to become an aura guardian?" he asked him

Riley thought back an couple of minutes, how he sensed Ash's aura, how much it spread across the room and how it could even illuminate the darkest of hearts. "Yes Ash, you most certainly have potential" Riley told him.

"Yes" He said, and stuck his arm up into the air he stood up, Pikachu choosing to copy him in the pose. Riley smiled at the duo antics. Then heard a large rumble come from their direction, and looked at them confused. Ash has a mixture of a look of guilt and embarrassment on his face.

"Sorry about that" Ash apologized "I guess I'm just a bit hungry" and his stomach rumbled again "Ok, maybe I'm very hungry" and Riley laughed a bit at this.

"Ok Ash, what do you say we go out and grab something to eat" Riley asked him "And introduce the world to Aaron Steele"

"that sound like a plan" Ash replied, and left the house to go to a café, where Riley was a regular.

* * *

><p>Many hours after they went out to get something to eat. Ash had gone to sleep.<p>

While at the café, people gave Ash odd looks, probably because he looked like a guy who had died a day ago. But once it was explained who he was people let it go, some still having slight suspicion on their minds. After all, isn't it weird how Ash Ketchum 'dies' and a guy looking like him who goes by the name Aaron Steele appears out of the blue. But no-one said anything, since they considered it rude saying how someone looked like a dead man.

Once they had their meal, Riley explained to Ash what he would teach him and if Ash was prepared. To which Ash replied by sticking his thumb up and saying "I'm ready for anything". This was the reply Riley expected to hear.

He also asked Ash why he had chosen not to take any of his Pokémon. Ash told him "I saw it was best to give them time to settle in their new home before I chose to take them with me".

Even though that explain seemed understandable, Riley saw another reason behind it. Ash was still not truly sure he was going to travel and battle again. _'it's always the meanest words that cut the deepest'_ he thought to himself as he looked into Ash's eyes and saw the sadness he tried to hide.

Realizing he would need energy for tomorrow, Ash decided to call it a night and go to asleep. Riley also explained to Ash how using your aura for the first time can tire you out extremely. Before he went up though he looked at Riley and thanked him.

"Thanks Riley, for everything" he told him.

"That's ok Ash, it was the least I could do" he replied and Ash walked up, happy he still had a friend.

Once Riley realised Ash was in a deep sleep. He went to go pay a visit to an old friend.

* * *

><p>Slowking had been expecting the visit. After all, Riley wanted answers from the Pokémon.<p>

"That is why you sent him to me isn't it?" Riley said to the Psychic Pokémon, in an annoyed tone. "You knew he was my son and you sent him to me since you wanted me to train him, you sent him to me"

"The boy needs support" Slowking replied "The greatest amount of support he is going to get at this moment is from his father"

"I didn't know he existed until today, and I'm still thinking if I should tell him the truth" Riley said Slowking knew he wasn't just talking about him being Ash's father.

"Do you wish to see the prophecy again?" Slowking Asked Riley.

"That is the other reason why I'm here" Riley replied and they walked up to the shrine. It had become dark around Shamouti Island and after what happened to Ash, people preferred to stay inside, where they could see where they were and if the sea was rushing towards them. This meant Slowking and Riley were alone as they walked up to the shrine. The walked up there in silence.

Once they reached the shrine which held the prophecy of the fabled 'Chosen One', Riley chose to read it.

_Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. _

_Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. _

_O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combine tame the Beast of the Sea._

"The Prophecy of the Chosen One" Riley said. "This prophecy was about Ash wasn't it?" he asked Slowking.

"yes it was" Slowking said "And he lived up to the role as the Chosen One and saved the world". Both of them knew this wasn't the one time, but it was the only one where Ash was supposed to be there to save the world.

"This isn't the prophecy you want to see though, is it aura guardian?" Slowking asked.

"No it's not" he replied.

"Then will you do the honors of revealing the other one then?" Slowking asked.

"Ok" Riley said. He then bent down and placed his hands on the shrine. He then channeled his aura into his hands and then the shrine began to glow blue hand have mysterious writing appear on it.

It was another prophecy.

_The Chosen One shall be betrayed by all._

_Rise again stronger after suffering from a fall._

_To take revenge on those who believed him good and dead._

_And choose to finally face the pure darkness._

_Or fall into its wave of death._

"The second Prophecy of the Chosen One, Ash Ketchum" Riley said

"It has already begun" Slowking said

"This was the reason I didn't want kids. This was the reason I left Delia" Riley told Slowking. "I couldn't put them through this sort of pain they may suffer".

"Not even you can stop the wheels of fate from turning" Slowking told him "It is your duty to make sure he does not fail and succeeds"

"Ok then" Riley said, final accepting what he must do "how long do we have till the darkness rises"

"Due to your combined efforts of keeping the darkness at bay, it will take a while." Slowking told him. "but in a few years time, the darkness will be at its full power"

"Alright, lets save the world again" Riley said and discussed what the should teach Ash.

They had time to save the world.

**That's chapter Six finished. So, What will Riley teach Ash? Will Ash find out the truth about his father and the new prophecy? And how did Riley help Delia fight the darkness? Until next time, bye everyone.**


	7. Let the Training Begin

**Hey everyone and welcome back to The Shadows of Betrayal, chapter 7. Sorry about the late update as I have been revising for my final exams (which I have now completed, thank god). I've also had some personal family issues to deal with in the past weeks, so I haven't felt in the mood for writing.**

Chapter seven: Let the Training Begin

Ash woke up to a new day, refreshed and ready for anything Riley planned to throw his way. Riley must have woken up early in the morning again as he had gotten Ash's clothes that he wore yesterday clean. As he got changed into his clothes, he wondered if Riley ever stayed for long in the house. Since Ash had noticed his house contained simple furniture like beds, cupboards and chairs, yet it had not have any pictures or decorations on the walls or shelves. And the fridge and kitchen cupboards had very little food in them, which explained why Riley chose to eat at the café last night.

Ash walked downstairs on his own, as he had allowed Pikachu a little extra time to nap, he saw Riley sitting down in the living room with a cup of tea while watching the news. It was still talking about how Ash had 'died' and how no one had been able to recover his body or his Poké Balls and how they were going to host a memorial service in Pallet Town to commemorate 'the tragic loss of a brilliant and well-loved trainer' as the news reporter said.

'_You obviously don't know why I ended up in the ocean in the first place' _he thought to himself as he released a small snigger. This was what caught Riley's attention who then turned around to face Ash.

"Hello Ash, did you have a nice rest?" Riley asked him as he watched Ash sit down into one on the empty chairs in the living room.

"Yes I did" Ash replied "I didn't have any nightmares so I could count that as a good thing"

"That's good to hear" Riley said, smiling a little. "So Ash are you ready for your Aura training today?" Riley then asked him.

"Yeah, I'm ready for anything" Ash replied, while making a fist and pulling it to his chest, in an excited motion.

"Good" Riley said "We'll be going to the Iron islands to train, as Aura training can get quite destructive and I don't plan paying to have the house rebuilt".

"You make it sound like you've already done that before" Ash said, wondering if Riley has ever lost control of his Aura abilities.

"Lets just say it was a good thing Byron was redecorating the Gym and is a very understanding man, otherwise I wouldn't be living Canalave City" he explained while rubbing the back of his head with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Is that why you don't have any pictures or decorations up?" Ash asked him, slightly curious.

"No that's not it" Riley replied "I don't really have many pictures to hang up on my wall, and as for decorations, I don't really stay in the house long enough to appreciate them"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, slightly confused.

"Well as an Aura Guardian, I'm sent on missions concerning the world's safety and I work to the best of my abilities to save the world" Riley explained "So sometimes I will spend months away from home travelling the world, just to make sure the natural balance of the world is kept in order"

"So why do you have a house then if you keep travelling then?" Ash asked.

"I need somewhere to receive my mail. Also once I've finished my jobs I need a place where I can call home and rest for a couple of days. Using up Aura can really wear you out." Riley explained.

"Oh, ok" Ash said, happy with the answer. He then asked Riley an another question which had been nagging at him "Hey Riley, where did you go yesterday?"

"I went to go see an old friend, why?" Riley asked

"when you came back from seeing that old friend, you seemed to be annoyed and sad at the same time, if that's possible" Ash replied "So what did you guys talk about then that got you so angry?"

"Just some personal matters you shouldn't concern yourself with"

_**(FFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKK)**_

Riley had just dropped Ash outside Professor Elms laboratory and had now teleported himself outside the house of an old acquaintance and very close friend.

Delia Ketchum's.

When they were younger they were very close childhood friends and as they got older they became closer to the point of considering marrying each other. Shortly after they married each other they decided to go on one more last trip around the regions, both knowing that it could be their last time to do it as they had planned to have children. However it was during travelling around the different regions, Riley realized something.

He had placed a curse on both Delia and any future child of theirs.

He had no clue what to do. He couldn't stay with Delia. She wanted kids and even if they chose not to have any, she would still be in trouble. Yet he couldn't just leave her, it would break her heart, and he loved her too much. But in the end the only choice he thought he had seemed to be the only way to protect her.

He ran away.

Now he was returning and facing up to his cowardly ways. Sucking up all his courage, he knocked on the door.

Delia Ketchum didn't have time for guests.

Ever since her son had run away, she had felt very hollow. Even though she, along with his former friends, chased him away for being weak, and felt slightly proud about it at the time. She slowly began to regret it very much after. Ash was all she really had ever since her parents died and her husband left her on her own, pregnant with their child. And she was all that Ash had.

It was true Professor Oak was had been there for her and for Ash as he grew up, Ash would always talk to her when he had a problem, called her when he won a badge or a mini tournament. Even when he had 'girl trouble', she would be the first person to know and the one to give him advice.

She wondered why she chose to betray her only son, since that was not something a parent did, but then a dark voice always whispered to her how he was weak and constantly forgot about her and didn't care. But she somewhere deep inside her heart that even the darkness could not reach, she never believed it. And when the news broke out about his death she just broke down on the sofa and cried herself to sleep, with no one to comfort her, after all, no one truly cared about Ash anymore.

She then heard a knock on her door.

Not wanting to have anyone see her in her current state, she asked he Mr Mime, nicknamed Mimey, to answer the door for her, hoping the Pokémon would understand that she would not like anyone to see her in her current state

Riley was not expecting an Mr Mime to greet him.

"Hi, is Delia there?" he asked the Pokémon, hoping it would allow him to come in.

Seeing that he was friendly, he replied by saying 'Mime, Mr Mime' (Yes she is, would you like to come in) and opening the door wide enough for Riley and Alakazam to walk in.

"who is Mimey?" Delia said lifting her head from the pillow she was resting it on to look at her guest.

"Hello again Delia" he said to her in a casual, but nervous tone.

"YOU" she shouted at him "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I heard about your tragic loss and decided I should check up on you" Riley replied, a little nervous on how far this was going to spiral out of his control.

"So for the many years you left me on my own, with no explanation to why you left, MONTHS after our marriage and you turn up after the blue, all because of a 'tragic loss'" she said the last couple words with a sarcastic tone in her voice. "so you know what I say to that?" she asked him, but before he could think of a decent response, she yelled "Get out, Riley get out NOW!". she then grabbed a vase that had been sitting on a shelf with the flowers in it slowly wilting, and launched it at him which both him and Alakazam narrowly dodged.

"Delia, please calm down, I have something to tell you" Riley said, worried what else Delia planned to launch at him.

"If it's the reason on why you left, then I don't want to hear it" she replied, becoming more annoyed with his very presence being there.

"It's about Ash. There is something important you need to know about him" he told her, hoping that would get her to listen to him and stop shouting.

"If it's that he was a pathetic excuse of a trainer, then I already knew " she angrily replied "The only reason he ran away was because me and his friends told him the truth. That he was weak" as she said this tears begun to form in her eyes and she looked like she was about to break down.

'_Something's not right here. What's with the sudden change of mood' _Riley thought to himself as he noticed the tears. Riley than began to form an idea into his head but wanted to be certain before he did anything.

"Delia, do you not even care about your son?" he asked her, hoping to get a reaction.

"I...I…I" She couldn't properly finish her sentence. She was too busy crying. "OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT HIM! HE'S MY SON! MY SPECIAL BABY BOY!" She shouted at him, tears rolling down her face. Just after she said this though, her eyes turned pitch black and Riley begun to sense a dark aura surrounding her. She then started to scream, as if she was in pain.

Not completely knowing what to do, Riley had Alakazam use hypnosis on her, hoping it would stop the pain. It seemed to be effective as she stopped screaming in pain. Riley was worried that she would get hurt as she fell to the ground, but Alakazam obviously knew of his concerns as it had used psychic to place her onto the sofa shortly after using hypnosis. At first Riley thought he had helped Delia as the screams stopped.

But all he did was give the nightmares better access into her mind.

Riley's face turned to one of fear and shock as she started moving around, as if she was having convulsions, and kept muttering to herself. During these muttering, Riley finally pieced together everything.

Delia didn't betray Ash. She was being controlled.

As Riley attempted to walk over to Delia to attempt to purge her of the darkness residing in her mind, he finds himself walking into an invisible wall, blocking him from getting close to Delia. _'Damn, must be a barrier set up Mr Mime' _he thought to himself _'He must think I'm trying to hurt her '. _He then turned to the Barrier Pokémon "Mr Mime, trust me, I want to help Delia" he said to him, but the barrier stayed in place. Riley then thought of an idea "Mr Mime you are a psychic Pokémon, am I correct?" he asked the Pokémon, which simply nodded. "then if you can, look into my mind and see my true feelings about Delia"

The Barrier Pokémon than began to glow blue as it used psychic to read Riley's mind. After finding the proof it needed, Mr mime released the barrier that was blocking Delia, allowing Riley to get close to Delia. "Alakazam can you us psychic to hold her down, I wont be able to concentrate if she keeps moving around" Riley asked the Psychic type, which replied by using its psychic to hold Delia in place.

"Don't worry Mr Mime, I'll help Delia" he promised the Barrier Pokémon, who replied by talking back using telepathy.

'_Please help her. And reunite her with Ash. That is the best cure' _Mr Mime asked him. Riley then nodded and placed his hands on both sides of Delia head, passing his aura from hinds hands into her mind.

_**(In Delia's mind)**_

When Riley's aura entered Delia, it seemed a dark prison. The entire place was pitch black and seemed endless. Riley's only form of light was his body, which was made up completely of his aura. He than began to notice two presence's in front of him. He began to move towards them. As he got closer he could sense how the presences were different from each other.

One full of life, laughter, love, and joy.

The other full of anger, malice, hatred, and bitterness

'_What is going on in Delia's mind' _Riley thought to himself as he got closer to the presences. However once he got close enough to look at them clearly he finally understood.

They appeared to be both Delia. One each representing the good side of her personality, one representing the bad. Riley believed that usually, a person was usually balanced out between the bad and good sides of their personality. And Riley had always believed that Delia's good side would always be the stronger force controlling her, but at this moment the darker side of Delia's personality was in control but at this moment the bad side of Delia's personality was in control.

Delia's good side of her personality looked exactly like her, except the fact it wore a long white dress, had very light brown hair and glowed faintly white. Riley imagined it to be a massive beacon of light, shining away all the darkness when it was control, but at this moment it looked a flickering flame that would've been blown out by a simple breeze.

Likewise Delia's darker side of her personality looked exactly like her, except it wore a short black dress that cut off just above the knees and allowed people to get a good view at its cleavage, and its hair was so dark it was almost black. It appeared to be taunting Delia's good side.

"Ash was a pathetic excuse for a trainer. Be glad he is dead and gone". it said to the other

"No you are wrong, Ash was an amazing trainer, and you forced him away" the good Delia replied back

"that was not me, that was you, all you. If it wasn't for you he wouldn't have ran off in the first place. Just like your husband" The dark Delia said, knowing it had struck a nerve with that sentence. Riley then became confused. He had originally thought that they were different parts of Delia personality but yet it appeared the bad side of Delia's presence didn't even to be a part of Delia. The only similarity it shared to Delia was looks. Riley then finally put the pieces together. These beings weren't representing Delia's personality. The originally assumed bad side of Delia was actually a being of darkness.

It had the same aura as the creature that invaded Ash's mind the night before.

Riley realized that if he didn't intervene and got rid of the creature, than the other Delia would possibly be consumed by the dark side. Then Delia would have no hope of recovering from her never-ending nightmare.

"YOU, creature of darkness" he shouted, pointing at the dark presence. "Leave Delia body now" he commanded

"And why would I wish to do that when I'm having so much fun tormenting her mind" it replied while evilly smirking.

"It's either you leave willingly" he said "or, I force you out" he then formed an Aura Sphere in his hand. He noticed how when the dark presence saw him form an Aura Sphere, is face changed to one of arrogance to one of fear.

"you'll never force me out of this body" it roared. It then launched itself into the other Delia, in hopes of finally corrupting her mind and making certain that Ash had no one to rely on. But as it got closer to the other Delia, it began to get weaker and slower, as if it was slowly decaying. _'What is happening to my body' _it thought to itself as its evil presence decayed. Riley saw his chance.

Focusing all his power into an Aura Sphere, Riley shot the sphere into the dark creature. The moment it made contact the creature screamed and the place began to grow very bright that Riley had to close his eyes. When he opened them again, he found himself in Delia's living room with Delia sitting up from the sofa, looking at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, hoping his plan had worked, and Delia was back to normal. She then launched herself at him bring him into a nearly bone-crushing hug, while crying. But she managed to say some words.

"Thank you Riley" she told him "Thank you for getting of the coldness in me" she told him between sobs. All he did was wrap his arms around and hugged her back, knowing at this moment she craved human warmth at this moment.

They stayed there and hugged each other for a couple of minutes until Riley got a call from Ash to which he let go of Delia and stood up to answer the phone. After speaking to Ash and hearing a shocking truth which shook up his whole world, he teleported to Ash, promising Delia that he would visit again.

It was a promise he planned to keep.

_**(FFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK over)**_

"Anyway, that's a conversation for another day" Riley told him, attempting to divert Ash's attention so he would stop asking questions. "I think its time we headed off to Iron Islands to train."

"Okay" Ash replied, happy that they were finally going to train. "So how are we going to get to the Iron Islands" He asked "After all we've missed the ferry to get there and that won't get back until two hours later"

"Don't worry Ash" Riley told him "We'll just take my boat" seeing Ash's surprised reaction to his answer, Riley lightly chuckled "Well I needed a way to get to the Island and that seemed like the best way to get there on my own. So lets go."Ash then called Pikachu to wake him from sleep and they left the house and rushed to the pier to see what Riley's boat looked like.

* * *

><p>When Ash saw it, he had to admit it was awesome.<p>

It was a cabin cruiser, with enough room for four or five people to get on. The hull was a dark blue and the rest of it was plain white, and by the way it shone in the sun, it was obviously taken care. And the way Riley handled it was as if he born to be a seafarer. Ash guessed this may have been due to experience travelling or he was taught to drive a boat from someone else. It was also a fast boat, as it only took around 40-50 minute to get to their location.

Iron Island.

"So what did you think of my boat then?" Riley asked Ash as they docked at the Iron Island pier.

"It's a pretty impressive boat," Ash said to him "it's quite fast too, and you seemed quite experienced in handling it"

"yeah" Riley replied "Its come in handy when travelling by sea. I sometimes prefer it since you see a lot more Pokémon during the travel. And it sometimes gives me time to become ready for the job that I'm given" he added

Once Riley tied his boat to the small pier, they started walking closer into the more secluded parts of Iron Island where they wouldn't be disturbed by people and many Pokémon. The landscape hadn't changed much from the last time Ash was there and the ground seemed stable enough that he wouldn't fall through it like Dawn, Barry and Team Rocket did once during their time here. The current ground they had settled appeared to be flat with the odd rock and boulder scattered around in random places.

"Ok Ash" Riley said "your first lesson today will be forming an aura sphere, and if we can, getting you to launching it".

"Ok then" Ash replied "So how do I form an Aura Sphere?" he asked.

"well, first you think of positive thoughts, like last time we practiced, then using all the power you've gathered, concentrate it into an Aura Sphere" Riley told him.

"Okay" Ash said. He then sat down on the rough terrain and began to focus his thoughts into creating an Aura Sphere. He started gathering his aura by thinking positive thoughts, simple thoughts that didn't require much detail, like his favorite foods, favorite Pokémon, and his favorite places to travel to. He knew that if he focused on thoughts like these, it would be harder to gather his power as they weren't very powerful positive memories, but he was less like to lose concentration as these thoughts did not require him remembering his former friends as much as others might have. Once he believed he had gathered enough power, he cupped his hands and began the attempt to form an aura sphere.

At first Riley could see nothing then he noticed that Ash was beginning to create an Aura Sphere. It was quite small compared to others in the beginning, however the more Ash focused, the bigger it got until it reached the size of an average Aura Sphere.

"Excellent Ash" Riley told him "Now launch it at the rock" Riley said while pointing at a huge amount of rock that was directly in front of Ash. Ash began to slowly stand up while keeping the Aura Sphere in his grasp. However the moment he attempted to launch it, all it did was fall to the ground right in front of Ash, creating a small crater in the ground and caused Ash to fall down onto his back.

Pikachu who was standing beside Riley during Ash's attempt to create an Aura Sphere, ran over to his trainer to see if he suffered any injures. Riley followed Pikachu shortly after and offered his hand to Ash to help him up from the floor. Ash didn't seem to have any serious injuries however his back hurt after falling onto the ground.

"Well Ash" Riley said after Ash stood up. "that was not a bad first attempt considering that it took you a while to form an average sized Aura Sphere and that the range isn't perfect. But the destructive power of your Aura Sphere is amazing"

"really?" Ash asked.

"yes it its" Riley replied "many find it hard to gather enough power into their Aura Spheres on their first attempt. They are even people who after they've perfected the accuracy, range and time to form an Aura Sphere, still struggle in making theirs powerful. and your case, I have a feeling that your Aura Spheres aren't even reached full power"

"So what you're saying is?..." Ash asked, curious that this was leading somewhere.

"If we are able to make you into a fully fledged Aura Guardian with control over most of your Aura abilities, you could become the most powerful Aura Guardian of your generation." Riley explained. _'He could even become just as powerful as Aaron. Maybe even more powerful. And that may not even be an exaggeration with the possible amount of power he has' _Riley thought to himself shortly after.

"So are we going to continue training then Riley?" Ash asked him.

"No, it's getting close to the afternoon, so we'll take a quick break for lunch and continue from then on" Riley told him. "I'm just going to walk back to grab the food from boat I'll only be gone for a couple of minutes, ok?"

"yeah that's fine" Ash replied, happy he was getting the chance to rest and eat.

"Ok then" Riley said "You can walk around if you want but I wouldn't go too far if I were you. Some of the Steel type Pokémon around here can be quite territorial and can put up a serious fight." And once he gave Ash that warning he slowly walked back to the boat. As he walked back, he curious thought began to go through his head and he started to wonder what was the creature that attacked Ash and Delia. And what happened to it once he had help purge its corrupting presence from their bodies.

* * *

><p>People in the laboratory were becoming very edgy around Darklord.<p>

Firstly, because it seemed and acted sinister and evil.

Secondly, it was unstable.

It cannot be denied that it isn't strong, as it broke out of the tank it was stored in shortly after being 'born', but recently, its energy levels were constantly shifting. One moment it could be strong as an Steelix, and at other times it will be as weak as a baby Caterpie.

People had considered the reason for its shifting energy was because of the mission it was sent to do, and that more tests were required before it released into the to complete the mission

_**FFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK)**_

Professor Fuji became concerned and frustrated with the series of alarms going off around the tank that Darklord was resting in. "What is happening?" he shouted to the assistants tasked monitoring Darklord's energy levels.

"Sir, it appears Darklord energy levels are slowly decreasing. Its life-force and power levels seem to be decreasing faster than the others" he said to the Professor, frightened by what's going on, and confused on what to do.

"Well then, release dark essence into the tank to counteract the decreasing energy levels". he commanded, slightly annoyed that his assistants hadn't reacted to the current situation in a professional manner and acted like children frightened of getting in trouble. _'Why we require them sometimes will puzzle me' _he thought to himself as they were frantically typing on the keyboard that would operate the equipment that would inject the dark essence into the tank holding Darklord.

Even though he was created through a mixture of science and gathering the DNA of two highly powerful Pokémon, it needed another form of energy to keep it alive. So to keep it maintained and hopefully stable, they first had Darkrai and Spiritomb launch attacks such as dark pulse, Shadow ball, Shadow Sneak, truly any move which could be classed as a Dark type of Ghost type move that they knew, into a machine which absorbed the power of the moves. The absorbed power was then turned into a gaseous form.

The dark essence was then released into the tank holding Darklord to give it an energy boost.

"How is it now?" Professor Fuji asked, wondering if the dark essence had any effect on Darklord.

"It appears that its levels are once again stabilizing" the head assistant told Professor Fuji

_**(FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKK over)**_

Even though the event hasn't repeated itself as bad as last time, Darklords, its energy levels were constantly changing, some people were even concerned that they may lose him without noticing it happen.

However that wasn't the main concern.

The main concern is why its levels suddenly shifted to near death just in one day.

yesterday.

After all, it wasn't like Darklord did anything that would stain it yesterday, all it did was test some of its known moves, while watching its 'parents' demonstrate their own, in the hopes that it would learn their moves quicker that way, thereby becoming more stronger. the moves it currently possessed was Shadow Ball, Shadow Sneak, Dark Pulse, and its most powerful, Dream Eater. It was not known how truly powerful Darklord's move, Dream Eater was, but when it was tested on Pokémon, who were tied down to large tables after being sedated they nearly tore the restraints that held them to the tables they were sedated on, by simply trying to run away from their horrid nightmares. The assistants shuddered to think what that was like for a human being, considering the effects it had on Pokémon. Even Professor Fuji became a bit uneasy after seeing that demonstration.

They attempted to ask Darklord if it knew the reason for its energy levels depleting, but it simply roared in their face in anger, assuming it was asking why it had suddenly became weak for a moment. it may have been possible that not even Darklord knew.

All they knew is that if they didn't resolve this current issues about its energy levels, their plans for world domination could fall short, and could even create a highly unstable, malicious killing machine, that would be near to impossible to stop at its prime.

* * *

><p>When Riley returned to their training ground, Ash had disappeared somewhere. It wasn't too surprising, the Iron Islands were an extraordinary place and offered many surprises to those who visited, and everyone knew Ash to be a curious person who was a fan of exploring any destination, despite the dangers that it may offer. However they did need to continue training, so Riley used his Aura to sense Ash's. he wasn't far away from here they've been training and all Ash seemed to be doing was sitting on a rock looking down on something. Deciding not to disturb him, he slowly walked up to stand behind Ash and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Ash turned around and placed a finger on his lips, to indicate to Riley that he should keep quiet. Curious, Riley walked right beside Ash to see what he was looking at. He was watching two wild Pokémon battle.<p>

It was a battle between an Aggron and Aron. what the battle was about, he could not tell but he could tell who was winning. Where the Aggron was panting slightly, possibly from exhaustion, it appeared to be be uninjured. Whereas like Aggron, Aron was also panting, but it was also covered in bruises and small scratches. it also seemed like it could barely stand. However it wasn't going to and started running towards the Aggron, while charging up an Iron Head. Once it impacted with Aggron though, Aggron barely flinched, and used an Metal claw to swipe Aron to the side.

The Aron attempted to stand up again, but failed and collapsed to the floor. The Aggron replied to this action by roaring loudly into the air, possibly to signify its victory. it then turned to the defeated Aron and spoke to it in its own language, then walked away leaving the Aron on its own. A couple of Aron and a Lairon, who like Ash and Riley, been watching to fight, then walked towards the Aron, to check to see if it was ok. Once the noticed the Aron was able to stand the Lairon and other Aron walked away together.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about walking away" Ash was saying to Riley after they returned to where they there were training. "I heard some noises and got very curious so me and Pikachu went to go check it out"<p>

It hadn't taken them long to walk back to their training ground as they didn't walk far. As they walked back they each gave their own ideas on why the fighting had happened. At first Ash had mentioned how it could have been over territory, as Riley mentioned how territorial some of the Pokémon were, but Riley said this wasn't the case as if it was about territory, then it would be likely that either the Aron would not be allowed to live, or be blasted off the ground Aggron considered its territory, which could have meant a long trip for the little Aron as Aggron were known to claim mountains as their own. They then considered that the could be fighting for dominance as it was known that Pokémon would fight each other for control over the groups. Even though this seemed like the most possible answer, the question could be raised why other Aggron, or Lairon hadn't attempted this as it would be easier for them than it would be for an Aron, and why hadn't the Aron waited to evolve into a Lairon or Aggron before challenging the Aggron as its moves would become stronger and it would learn other moves more effective against Aggron.

"Thats ok Ash" Riley replied. "you were curious after all. anyway, grab something to eat and we'll continue training.

They each had a simple sandwich filled with ham and cheese and a can of soda each. After finishing his food, Ash thanked Riley, and started to try shooting Aura Spheres. Like his attempt before, they were powerful, but the range was still off, however, the time it took for him to form one was slowly falling down, as he beginning to form them without using positive thoughts to harness his Aura. Riley watching this, realized Ash would need some extra assistance, so he released his Lucario.

"Ash watch how Lucario launches his Aura Sphere and try to copy him" Riley told him.

Ash began watching Lucario begin to from an Aura Sphere. it first placed its arms together and cupped its paws together, as if it was planning to catch something. But as the Aura Sphere began to form, it slowly separated it paws from each other, creating a jaw like formation with its paws, leaving only the palm of his paws pointing inwards. Once the Aura Sphere was a decent size, Lucario then pushed his palms outwards, and the Aura Sphere went flying directly to the rock Ash was told to, which caused it to crack where the Aura Sphere hit.

Ash once again attempted at launching an Aura Sphere, copying the actions of Lucario, by placing his arms together, and cupped his hands together, as if he was planning to catch something. he then began to separate his hands from each other, while keeping his fingers curled in and his palm pointing inwards. Once his own Aura Sphere reached decent size, he quickly pushed his palms outwards and the Aura Sphere began to fly directly towards the rock. but as it got closer, it began to descent, and it fell to the ground right in front of the rock. It was better than his last attempt that had fallen very short.

"Ash why don't you try this" Riley told him "First bring you hands close to your chest to form your Aura Sphere, then when you think its ready push your arms outward. That might help you give it the power it needs to fly."

Ash, thinking it would be better to try the technique without an Aura Sphere, started to bring his hands close to his chest, while they are cupped together. He then quickly pushed his arms outwards, while separating his hands, forming a jaw like formation with is hands, while his fingers remained curled. Pikachu, wanting to give it a shot, started copying Ash, while having small hopes that it could form an Aura Sphere itself. what Pikachu didn't notice was that as it was copying its trainer, small sparks of electricity began to form between its paws, every time it attempted it.

After repeating what Riley had told him several time, he that he could do it successfully with an actual Aura Sphere. First he brought his cupped hands close to his chest, right near his heart and began to envision an Aura Sphere forming in his hands. This Aura Sphere seemed to form quicker than his ones before, possibly since it was close to his heart, where Aura was known to be at its purest. Once Ash considered it to be a decent size, he pushed his arms out and launched it, directly at the rock. Pikachu, copying his trainer, did the same thing, not noticing the small ball of electricity that it had formed in its paws, and launched the same time as Ash's Aura Sphere. both sailed through the air and hit the rock directly, causing it to shatter into small bits of stone.

"Wow. I did it" Ash said, partially to himself."I finally did it. YES!" he shouted while pumping his fist into the air. he then turned to Pikachu "and you learnt a new move. Awesome. I wonder what that was though?"

"That was Electro Ball" Riley told him as he walked over to both to them. "It's when a Pokémon builds up a ball of electricity and launches it like an Aura Sphere. Usually, Pikachu would use their tail to launch an Electro Ball, so the way Pikachu has done it is quite extraordinary." Riley explained.

"He must have done it from copying me" Ash suggested. "but it doesn't matter" he then picked up Pikachu and held him just a little bit above his head. "It's just awesome that you learnt a new move". Pikachu just replied with a happy 'Pika', while raising one of its paws to show happiness in learning a new move.

After Ash put Pikachu down again, he continued practicing his Aura Sphere. Once he got the technique down, he continued practicing it, trying to make it faster and more accurately. Since the former rock he was asked to target was destroyed due to the combined efforts of him, Pikachu and Lucario, he had to move around to find another one. It wasn't hard as Iron Island was littered with rocks, however, this one was slightly further than the one before and slightly smaller, but what was the point of practicing if you didn't have the odd challenge pop up from time to time.

Riley noticed that Ash's arm movements were becoming smoother, and his accuracy was becoming better, and he finally managed to match the launching power to his destructive power. It was still taking a while for him to form an Aura Sphere, but Riley expect this. His main concern was that due to Ash's memories of his friends betrayal, this would hold back the development of his Aura. Something he may have to rely on his the second prophecy of the Chosen One was to be believed. But despite his doubts about Ash's Aura development, he had faith that Ash would rise to whatever challenge was thrown in his way.

Noticing the sun slowly falling, Riley decided to call it a day and told Ash to stop and head back to the boat so they could sail back to Canalave City.

"So what do you think Riley?" Ash asked him as they walked back to the boat.

"You seem to be progressing pretty well." Riley Answered him. "If you are able to handle the most basic of Aura techniques in roughly one day, then you should be able to learn the more advanced techniques, in a couple of weeks or more.

"cool" Ash replied.

As they sailed back to Canalave City, Ash wondered if he should bring his Pokémon, as it would mean that he wouldn't be the only person training, and he would like to see them all again. This way, him and his Pokémon could progress together.

Once again they ate in the same café as last time, and headed off back to house. Ash, exhausted after using tonnes of Aura simply goes to sat up for a while, with many thoughts going through his head, the main ones being what he should teach Ash next, and when should he visit Delia again.

* * *

><p>knowing that most of his time would be devoted to training, Ash asked Riley if he could have days where he could relax and train with his Pokémon, to which Riley agreed, knowing that he could use these moments to visit Delia and update her on Ash's progress. He was always happy to see her, as he knew that every time he did, he was slowly rebuilding the bond he broke many years ago. She was also happy with the visits as she knew how her son was doing and that fact he was alive was reality and not a lie she told herself every day to atone for what she did to him.<p>

During their training, the first thing Ash and Riley worked together on was to perfect Ash's Aura Sphere. Even though it took Ash a still took a longer amount of time to form an Aura Sphere, than it would for other people, his accuracy and range improved. He was also now able to launch Aura Sphere's without having to push his hands from his chest.

He had started attempt to launch Aura Spheres from just one hand, like he had seen Maylene's Lucario do, but the attempts just lead to him bruising his back. Riley thought of trying to dissuade Ash from trying to launch Aura Sphere's from just one hand at the moment, but he knew if he did, it would just push Ash to try harder until he succeeded, which could just lead to more bruising. The only way Ash would stop the attempts when Riley said that he should take a break.

They did not just work on developing Aura Spheres. They also focused on other techniques, like Aura Sense, which would allow Ash to sense the Aura of both Pokémon and people, and help "find those who cannot be seen with the naked eye" Riley told him once during one of their practice sessions of Aura Sense.

As Aura Sense was not a destructive move, it didn't require them to go to Iron Island, however, Riley tested Ash constantly by having his own and Ash's Pokémon hide around Canalave City (with the permission of Officer Jenny, of course), and using Aura Sense to find them. In the beginning, Ash was allowed to use his own eyes as well, but after he became more able to locate his and Riley's' Pokémon's Aura, Riley blindfolded him, making him totally reliant on his Aura Sense. After a couple of weeks of hide-and-seek, and a couple of incidents involving some very tall buildings, Ash was able to see with his Aura, like as if they were his own eyes.

After learning Aura Sense, they began to return to Iron Island again to practice slightly more advanced techniques like Aura Shield and Aura Sword. Even though Aura Shield wasn't a destructive move, they still tested it on Iron Island as they would have to test the durability of the Aura Shield. Ash seemed to be able to handle this technique faster than the others, as Riley told him to think of times when he has defended those were weak, which for Ash, was something he did almost every day, whether they be people or Pokémon, friend or rival. In the beginning, Riley assumed that Ash would find this technique harder to master than others, as it would require Ash to remember the times he protected his friends from harm, which then Ash would remember his friends betrayal, causing him to lose his focus.

But it seemed that Ash didn't need the memories of his friends, as they weren't the only people Ash has protected, showing Riley that Ash had the potential to become an amazing Aura guardian. _'Its known that Ash as risked his life to save his friends and they countless times. I wonder would he be willing to risk again, when the time comes' _Riley thought to himself while considering the words from the second prophecy of the Chosen One. It didn't take long for Ash to master Aura Shield, which he was happy about as the practice he received from it also helped train his Pokémon, as he had them test the durability of the Aura Shield. Only Infernape, Torrterra, Pikachu, and Primeape had been able to destroy the barrier when using on of their most powerful moves while Ash was practicing it.

The main struggle for Ash though was the Aura Sword. He was able to form it as the idea of forming it was to think of times when you fought against another for what you believe is right while picturing holding a real sword in your hands (like every boy does at a young age using a tree branch or a plastic sword), something Ash has done ever since he started his journey as a Pokémon trainer. The problem was that he was finding it hard trying to keep his emotions under control. In order to not hurt themselves, Riley told Ash for the beginning to picture a practice sword."Because even though they are made from Aura, they can become sharp enough to cut deep, as if they were real" Riley explained.

In order to practice using Aura Sword, as well as test Ash's' strength and stamina, Riley and Ash would duel with each other, until someone chose to give up due to becoming too exhausted to continue or until someone was knocked to the ground with little chance of getting up to fight back. For the first couple sessions, Riley knocked Ash to the ground in the first couple minutes of dueling. But as the weeks progressed Ash was able to fight for longer periods of time, but was still getting knocked to the ground.

It only when they chose to practice a month after Ash was betrayed by his friends and family and told to give up on his dreams as a Pokémon master that their simple duels almost became a fight to the death.

Riley had asked Ash whether he would choose not to practice on the day, but Ash merely replied with "Might as well. Got nothing better to do" in a slightly aggressive tone. Once they arrived at their training place at Iron Island they formed their Aura Swords. In order to practice, they both usually formed an Iaitō, a Japanese metal practice sword normally used for practice, as it has no cutting edge, so it meant if by chance they hit each other, it will only leave a bruise and not a scar.

Their duel started off like their previous ones did Riley and Ash met each other blow with another, neither able to land any hits on their opponent. But the longer they carried on, the more serious it became and the more Ash's mood began to darken. Riley noticed how Ash's mood change and realized how much this affected their fight as Ash's blows became stronger and slightly quicker, and his Iaitō changed into an Schiavona that had a very sharp edge to it. knowing that Ash's emotions of anger and hate was affecting his Aura, and blinding him from his actions, all Riley could do was defend against the attacks until Ash collapsed from exhaustion, which from the sweat that was pouring down his face and his heavy breathing, would not be long as he was he was becoming worn out from the lengthy dueling with Riley. However as Riley was slowly being pushed back from Ash's sword strikes, he accidentally placed his foot into a small crater, made by time Ash was practicing to launch his Aura Sphere, and fell to the ground, just as Ash took a swing at him with his sword. Even though he fell out of reach from Ash's swing, Ash still managed to cut his left arm a little bit above the elbow, the arm he used to form the Aura Sword.

Since Riley was no longer able to concentrate his Aura though the pain, and it was the arm he had used to hold the Aura sword, the Iaitō quickly faded away from existence. Riley had partially hoped that once Ash noticed he had injured Riley, he would calm down and stop the duel, but Ash's face showed no emotion but pure determination to win. _'Even if it means killing me'_ Riley thought to himself as he noticed Ash slowly lift the Aura Sword above his head. he also noticed Pikachu running towards them, possibly hoping that it will be able to stop Ash from striking down a killer blow, but to Riley it seemed that he wouldn't make it in time. So Riley closed his eyes and waited for it to end. As he closed his eyes though he heard a very familiar sound.

And the end never came.

at first Riley was surprised. Had Pikachu made to them in time? But when he looked up, it wasn't yellow tail gleaming metallic he saw.

It was a blade of light green.

Putting all its strength into the arm that it was using to block Ash's blow, Septile pushed Ash away from Riley. It then stood in front of Riley, showing Ash that he would protect Riley from harm and that he would become his new dueling partner. Ash seemed to accept the challenge and charged towards Septile. Even though Septile wasn't as strong as some of Ash's other Pokémon, he was a lot faster, and he was keeping Ash on his toes by delivering blow after blow to force Ash backwards, away from Riley. Riley wondered how long they were going to continue since he saw that Ash could only continue dueling for a couple more minutes before collapsing, whereas Septile displayed no signs of exhaustion, possibly due to resting inside its Poké Ball while Ash and Riley were dueling. Riley then saw how Septile, while fending off Ash's sword strikes, said something to Pikachu, who was checking on Riley's arm to see if the cut was deep. Pikachu then started running towards Ash's back while Septile blocked one of his blows. Pikachu then jumped into the air and smacked Ash on the head using Iron Tail, causing Ash to lose conscious and fall to the ground, the Aura Sword fading away.

* * *

><p>Ash woke up a couple of minutes later, with a sad and confused look on his face. He noticed how someone took off his jacket and placed it under his head, like a pillow. As he sat up he noticed he was sitting on Riley's boat. he looked around for Riley and saw him sitting opposite to him looking at Ash.<p>

"How you feeling?" Riley asked him.

"Feels like someone dropped a Snorlax on me" Ash replied with a small smile while rubbing his head.

"At least you now know how powerful Pikachus Iron Tail is now" Riley told him while Pikachu showed an embarrassed smile to Ash. Ash smiled, rubbed Pikachus head affectionately, and said to him "Thanks again, you brought be back to reality. I wonder where I would be without you" _'Probably nowhere. Pikachu has been one of the main reasons I've survived my journeys around the world.' _he thought to himself as he said that.

As Ash thanked Pikachu by picking him up and giving him a quick hug, he noticed that Riley had taken his jacket off and placed it next to him. on Riley's' left arm there was a scar. It looked new and seemed to be fading. "Did I do that to you?" Ash asked, pointing to the scar.

"Don't worry too much about it" Riley told him "You were consumed by anger and didn't really know what you were doing. Besides its only a scratch." _'If it wasn't for Septile, there might have been a bigger scar'_ Riley thought to himself._ 'I should thank him later'_

To Ash this simply meant 'yes'. But something was confusing him.

"If I just did that to you, why is turned into a scar?" Ash asked him, since by rights, it should be still bleeding.

"I used an ability called Aura Heal. It allows Aura users to harness their Aura to heal themselves and others of minor injuries" Riley explained.

"Awesome. Can it be used to bring people back to life?" Ash asked, highly curious about this ability.

"It can be used to bring people back to life and heal severe injuries" Riley replied "However" He warned "Since it requires a large amount of Aura to actually bring people back to life, this can result in the Aura Guardian dying them-self. And I think the person you wish to revive has to have died very recently, since their Aura will only linger in their dead body before it evaporates. Also the type of injures an Aura Guardian can heal depends on the severity of the injury. In other words, they probably couldn't reattach severed limbs or heal life threatening injures, without nearly killing themselves, or the injury not completely healing."

"Oh, ok" Ash replied, with a slightly sad look on his face. He was wondering if Riley or any other Aura guardian has ever been faced with the choice of having to bring someone very close to them back to life, at the risk of killing themselves. And he also began to worry if he would ever have to face the choice himself.

"Anyway Ash, I don't think you have to worry about any of that at this moment, but in case you're worried, we can add Aura Heal to one of the things I have to teach you" Riley told him, noticing the look on his face. "This will give us time to lay off the more violent training sessions" Riley said.

"Awesome" Ash replied smiling. he then realized what he set up for himself. "Oh great, more learning" he said, half irritated, half smiling.

Riley simply laughed at at Ash and replied "Well you're not going to get anywhere by slacking. But at this moment I'll let it pass. It's getting late and I'm guessing you're getting hungry"

"Why you say that?" Ash asked, but his stomach rumbled to answer his question. "Never mind" and they both laughed as they drove back to shore.

* * *

><p><span><em>2 months later<em>

It was two months since Ash had started training with Riley to become an Aura Guardian and even though he had a day off from Aura training, he was training with his Pokémon. He was trying to help Pikachu master Electro Ball by using Torrterra as a tutor, while giving his new Pokémon a mock battle with Tododile. He saw Riley walking up to him, while holding an envelope in his hand.

"Hey Riley, whats in the envelope?" he asked, knowing that Riley wouldn't visit him on his days off from Aura training unless it was important.

"Hello Aaron" They were in public so Riley had decided to use his other name, even though there was no one around to hear them speak to each other "This envelope contains a job sent to me" Riley replied.

"Oh, ok. Are you going to accept the job then?" Riley had told the people who sent him jobs that he would not be doing any as he was training Ash to become an Aura Guardian, and would accept them when he thought Ash was ready. _'I guess he thinks I'm ready then' _he thought to himself as he waited for Riley's reply.

"Yeah I am" Riley answered. "And I would like you to come assist me, if you want to that is"

"Yeah that would be awesome" Ash replied. "So when do we leave for the job then?" he asked.

"In a couple of hours. So pack up what you want and get ready for your first job." Riley replied

**So what is the Job Riley has been offered? What new Pokémon did Ash collect? what other Aura techniques did Ash learn? And what will happen to Darklord? Until next time everyone, bye.**


	8. A Royal Affair Part One: The first job

Chapter 8: A Royal Affair Part One: The First Job

**Hello everyone and welcome back to chapter eight of The Shadows of Betrayal. I hope everyone had a merry Christmas and good start to the new year. Sorry about the late posting as I've been busy with college and coursework, and this one was a bit of a pain in the ass to write. And as you can tell this part of the story is a two-parter, so enjoy part one.**

**Character ages**  
><strong>Ash: 16<strong>  
><strong>Riley: 37<strong>  
><strong>Salvia: 18<strong>  
><strong>Devan: 20<strong>  
><strong>Garin: 18<strong>  
><strong>Julia: 33<strong>  
><strong>Calvin: 34<strong>

"So what's the job then?" Ash asked as they entered Riley's house. They returned to the house after Riley told Ash he received a job so Ash could get his equipment prepared for the job and Riley preferred that they didn't discuss it in the open.

"We have been asked to guard two members of a royal family" Riley replied.

"Ok" Ash said "So why do we have to guard two members of a royal family? Seems a bit odd" Ash said

"Well" Riley began "The reason why we are guarding two of them is because they are from different families, and they are getting married. And we have been hired to guard them since they don't fully trust their own bodyguards to defend the royal couple" He explained

"Cool, I've never been to a wedding before" Ash said excitedly. "I wonder why we were asked to do it though since I'm not really an official Aura Guardian?" he asked, curious.

"I think the reason we have been given the job is to test your potential as an Aura Guardian, and to see if you can use your learnt abilities in a real life situation. Or in this case, use your abilities to protect a royal family member"

"So where is the wedding taking place then?" Ash asked him.

"Its taking place at Arrowroot Palace in Arrowroot Town" Riley replied.

"Why's that then?" Ash asked again, wondering why the place sounded very familiar to him.

"Since it is the wedding of Princess Salvia of Arrowroot Town and Prince Devan of the Paradise Kingdom" Riley explained.

_'That explains why it sounds so familiar. It was where I met Salvia during my travels around Sinnoh'_ Ash thought to himself, while remembering the day he spent with her.

* * *

><p>They had just arrived in Arrowroot town and heard about the contest that was being hosted there. Brock had asked Dawn if she was going to enter the contest, and she told him she wouldn't as she had already earned her five ribbons required to enter into the Sinnoh Grand Festival. They were then approached by a formally dressed woman who introduced herself as Freesia and told Dawn that she has been waiting for her and was planning to turn her into a princess. She then took them to Arrowroot Palace meet the princess, who to their shock, looked exactly like Dawn.<p>

She then told them that her name was Salvia and that she was fan of hers and had been watched her perform in all her contests as well as the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition (where Dawn was partnered with Conway, Ash was partnered with Paul and Brock was partnered with a girl called Holly, one of the few girls that actually showed affection back to him), which was how she knew who Ash and Brock were. She had Dawn brought to her to ask if she wouldn't mind switching places with her for the day since Salvia had wanted to enter the contest herself but was unable to since she had official business to attend to.

After (very vaguely) agreeing to the switch, Dawn was placed into one of Salvias' dresses while Salvia got changed into Dawns clothes, and left the palace with Ash and Brock, taking only one Poké Ball which contained her Togakiss which she explained to the others that she has trained hard with for a long time. Despite about being nervous about the contest she managed to pass through the Appeal Stage with ease and even made it to the last of the battle stages where she was pitted against Jessilina.

She nearly faltered at the end was given a boost of confidence from Dawn (while disguised as the princess who was watching the contest as a special guest) she pulled though and won the Arrowroot Town Ribbon. But as it was of no use to her or Dawn she gave it to Jessilina, meaning that she also had five ribbons, and before Ash, Dawn, and Brock left, she gave Dawn her Togakiss, knowing it would gain more experience in contests with Dawn then it would with her. They then parted ways with the princess, hoping that they would all meet again.

* * *

><p>Ash was now going to meet her again. With a new name and disguise.<p>

_'I just hope that Salvia believes that Ash Ketchum has a doppelgänger like herself'_ he thought to himself. In order to make himself less recognizable to people, Ash had his hair cut short and dyed a light brown colour. Riley had also gave him contact lens to wear which changed the colour of his eyes to a light blue. They caused him a small amount of pain in the beginning but he slowly got used to them.

"you said that the people wanted us to be there in a couple hours, so how long have we really got?" Ash asked Riley, curious.

"We have a hour and a half to be there" Riley told him. Ash look at him with a slight mixture of horror and nervousness on his face. Riley chuckled, amused by the look. "Don't worry Ash, I packed our gear before I came to see you, so all we have to do is bring out Alakazam and we'll teleport there in a flash." He replied.  
>Ash then released a relived sigh "OK then, can I quickly go to the Pokémon centre?. There's some a quick changes I would like to make before we leave since most of my Pokémon need some rest as well"<p>

"sure Ash" Riley replied "Take your stuff with you and I'll meet you there"

"Ok then, thanks Riley" Said Ash and he went upstairs to grab his packed clothes for the uniform and left the house. As Ash was rushing around the house, attempting to get everything in order, Riley smiled, as it reminded him on what his was like on his first job.

* * *

><p>Riley was twenty two when he went on his first job. He was twenty one he started training and it had been two years since he got married to Delia and ten months since he ran away like a coward. For his first job was sent to Forina, to watch over a group of Salamance that had entered mating season. A researcher from Lavaridge town who liked doing a lot of field work in Forina had noticed that a large group of Salamance gathering together and due to some of their behaviour he worked out that it was mating season.<p>

The reason for his concern was that during mating season, Salamance will refuse to fly away from the area for fear of being seen as weak, so both poachers and any trainers would attempt to catch one might consider it easier due to the Salamance refusing to fly away. However Salamance will become a lot more aggressive and will attack anything regardless of species, with the exception of the mate they have chosen.

The researcher would have preferred to watch over them himself, with some assistance from experienced trainers from Lavaridge town (and if possible the Lavaridge Gym Leader, Mr Moore) but he had been asked to deliver a presentation to a group of young trainers attending the trainer school in Rustboro City about the Pokémon that lived in Forina, and the mythology of the Pokémon Jinachi, which was said to awaken for seven days, every thousand years, and could grant any wish a person desired. It rumoured to live in Forina, in a secret cavern somewhere within the valley, but no one has been able to find it.

Like Ash, Riley hadn't gone alone and he had went with his tutor. Her name was Isabella Dalene, and she was a well respected Aura Guardian in the organization. Not many people called her Isabella though as she was usually called by her nickname 'The Blue Belle' due to her posh, slightly southern accent **(A/N: A Belle, or Southern Belle (which means beauty in French), was actually a archetype for middle/upper-class women in the Deep South, and was based on the young, unmarried daughters of wealthy Plantation owners. The more you know)**, despite having an simple upbringing and her choice to wear long, blue dresses, even during dangerous jobs. But during his time with her, Riley learnt that the dresses were custom made so they were easier to maneuver in, and that under her dress, she wears shorts to stop people from trying to see her underwear. This he learnt by accident.

Riley was lucky to have his tutor along with him, because on the first day, he nearly died. He was sitting in a large tree looking out for any odd behaviour from the Salamance. When suddenly the branch Riley was sitting on snapped, probably due to his weight and after hitting a couple other branches, he landed on the ground in front of an annoyed Salamance. Despite the pain he was in, he managed to project an Aura Shield to defend against the Salamances' Flame-thrower and Dragon Breath attacks, long enough for Isabella to divert the Salamance away by shooting some Aura Spheres into the ground, which made the Salamance walk away.

"I believe that you may have pissed off a female Salamance" Isabella said later that day as they sat around their camp-fire on a hill overlooking the ground where the Salamance were competing for an mate as they considered it a bad idea to sit close to the territorial, and highly aggressive Dragon-Type Pokémon.

"Why do you say that?" Riley asked, a bit embarrassed by today's events.

"Female Salamance are much more aggressive than males, even during mating season" She explained "Also that Salamance wasn't attempting to fight others and looked like it was planning to go asleep. Male Salamance won't choose to rest in the daytime for fear of being seen as weak".

"Well next time I see that Salamance, I'll sent a gift basket full of berries, with a card saying sorry" Riley said jokingly. and they both laughed together as they waited for the next day to come.

They stayed there for eight more days.

On the next day, nothing happened and it was a pretty calm day for Riley and Isabella, as they watched the Salamance fight each other with ferocious rage, all for their chosen females. after the sun had set and they had retreated to their camp-site, They reminisced about the first time they met.

Riley had just found out he was an Aura Guardian and that there was a prophecy about any future child of his. A prophecy that could result in his child's death. So he had decided to leave Delia with a note saying how he loved her but he could no longer be with her due to special circumstances. He did not want to involve her in the world of danger and death, and he didn't want to have a child she dearly wanted that would be doomed to follow a fate that could lead to its death. Asking the Slowking of Shamouti Island, (who still lives there) to take him to an Aura guardian. he took him to Isabella's house in Oldale Town and explained the situation to her. She was not pleased that he had chose to leave his wife, but did understand his reason for doing so and never judged him too harshly for it.

On the third day, The salamance were attacked by a group of poachers who planned to catch them all and host a forced breeding program, so they could make a lot of money selling Salamance eggs on the black market. They had managed to defeat and capture the poachers, with some unofficial assistance from the Salamance, who preferred freedom over enslavement.

On the fourth and fifth days, they were visited by several trainer, who planned on catching (what they considered as) an immobile Salamance, but Isabella and Riley managed to convince them that they were literally risking their life if they wished to catch the salamance. And in one case, to prove an point, they were also hit by an Hyper Beam that missed its original target. The good thing about it was that once that happened the trainer was running away like there was no tomorrow.

On the sixth day they had to divert some lost adventurers from the area, who were attempting to look for the cavern where Jinachi was said to rest, but had gotten lost on their way. It was nice to speak to them about their research but Riley personally didn't believe that Jinachi was resting. He believed that, like many other legendary Pokémon, was going all over the world, seeing all the sights that it could possibly see.

The Salamance had started flying on the seventh day, as many of the Dragon-type Pokémon had already found mates and impressed them through their fighting skills. The main reason why they stayed on the eighth was that there was a couple Salamance left and it was then when both Riley and Isabella witnessed something impressive.

A Salamance that had been unable to prove itself strong enough for its chosen mate flew off. Only to return a few minutes later, with a uprooted fruit tree in its mouth, which it dropped at its mates feet. The mate accepted the food with glee and after eating several apples off the tree, it started rubbing it head against the others neck.

"What a little charmer he is" Isabella whispered to Riley with a happy look on her face _'Its ssoooooo cute. If only I could catch them both'_ she thought to herself, but she refrained herself from doing so, in order to not ruin the special moment shared between the two Pokémon. They were the last to fly off, getting ready to build a nest and have children.

* * *

><p>Isabella had temporary retired a year ago so she could watch other her children. Like Riley, she got married, but she had got married after the discovery of her potential of being an Aura Guardian, and her husband was quite accepting about her lifestyle. She had two children, a girl who was nine, almost ten and was planning to start her journey soon, and a boy aged five, who like other kids his age, planned to become a Pokémon master when he was able to start his journey. He had even started modelling himself after Pokémon trainer Ash ketchum, who he considered to be a really cool trainer.<p>

"Its going to be weird not having you work there for a while" Riley said to her as they sat in the back garden of her house.

"I'm sure you'll be fine without me" She replied "After all, you've been doing solo missions since you were twenty three years old".

"I know" he said "But knowing that you were an active Aura Guardian filled me with faith that I would have someone to turn to when I needed help with something"

"I know. And like you I was happy to know that I had my husband and kids to turn to when I wanted help or comfort" She explained. "Maybe if you went back to Delia and explained everything she could become another person you could turn to."

"NO" he shouted "I have already hurt her by leaving her after telling her I loved her, and I have left the chance for reunion for too long that it would be insulting to her. Anyway she may have moved on to someone who won't cause her any heartache"

Isabella knew that Riley had wanted to stay with her but do to a prophecy dedicated to any child of his, he chose to leave her in order not to cause any pain or worry for her and her child. She was not proud of what he did but she understood why he did it and felt for him. That was her reason for choosing to training, while having the hopes that she could convince him to go back to Delia and explain his actions. So far she had been unsuccessful but she didn't want to give up, and she felt that Riley hadn't given up on her as well.

"I understand Riley" she told him "But I want to let you know that if you need any help with anything, all you need to do is ask me"

Riley lightly chuckled "And why would I need your help. Like you said I've been doing solo missions since I was twenty three, so I guess that mean that I'm better than you"

Isabella quickly charged up a Aura Sphere and shot it at Riley, which sent him flying into the fence of the back garden. Riley looked up from his slumped position to see Isabella and her family looking at him and laughing. Isabella then walked over to him and offered him her hand.

"Better than me huh?" She said with an huge grin on her face.

"Maybe I still need more training" He replied as he took her hand.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes later, they were outside the Arrowroot Palace.<p>

The outside was decorated with pure white banners that hung from one window to another and the front was decorated with a ton of beautiful flowers that came in a variety of colours.

It seemed like that the were the only people to teleport to the palace as there was a ton of cars parked outside the building. There was a line of taxis which people were getting out of, and someone who wished to be flashy, had a carriage parked outside the building, but the Pokémon who pulled it (mostly likely Ponyta or Rapidash) were no where to be see, so it was likely they were taken somewhere to get some rest or returned to their Poké Balls.

As they started walking towards the entrance, Ash noticed that many of people were dressed in smart formal clothes like suits and dresses, while he was in his casual clothes which consisted of light blue jeans, a white shirt, and a grey zip hoodie.

"Man I feel under-dressed" he whispered to Pikachu, who had once again taken his place on his shoulder. Riley had asked Ash to avoid keeping Pikachu out his Poké Ball, as people might be able to recognize him because of him. But after a quick explanation and a painful demonstration Riley agreed, after recovering from (literal) shock. "How about you buddy. After all you may see Pokémon here in suits and dresses of their own" Pikachu released a series of shy, and nervous 'Pikas', to show he shared his trainers of awkwardness.

"Hush you two" Riley whispered back to them just as they reach the entrance. The door was guarded by two security guards, the ones you would see outside clubs, except the look they gave Ash and Riley took them that they weren't afraid to use force if they believed it to be needed.

"Names please?" The guard on the left asked, politely and very formally, while the other guard dealed with some other arriving guests.

"I'm Riley Luxom and my Lucario" Riley replied as did his Lucario beside him which grunted formally.

"And I'm Aaron Steele and this is Pikachu" Ash replied while Pikachu released a happy Pika to the man.

Once they said their names, the guard started flipped through pages on his clipboard looking for their name.

"Ah, the Aura Guardian and his apprentice, yes we have expecting you" The guard said "If you can prove that is who you are at least" he added.

Riley then pulled up the sleeve of his jacket and showed his arm. He then started focusing his Aura around his body. As he did this small, very fine writing began toappear on his wrist.

**_The Aura is Within Me._**

Looking carefully at the writing, the guard then turned around and opened the door behind them. "The lords and ladies is waiting for you in the fourth room on the right, on the second floor. Please enjoy your stay and enjoy the wedding" he said to them with a impressed look on his face.

"Thank you" both Riley and Ash said to him, while Pikachu and Lucario politely nodded their heads towards the man. Like the outside, the indoors was decorated for the wedding. the stairwell was decorated by banner which alternated from a light purple to an dark blue. As they started walking up the stairs to the room, they begun to hear music. The music sounded like classical musical and was coming from the right.

"I guess we follow the music" Riley said as they started to walk in the direction of the music which was slowly becoming louder. They stopped at an closed door where the music seemed to be coming from. To be polite, Riley gently knocked on the door once, to hopefully gain the attention of the people inside. The door was answered quickly by a servant who looked at them.

"Please state your business?" She asked

"My name is Riley Luxom and this is my apprentice Aaron Steele. We are the are the Aura Guardians you requested" Riley told the servant.

Possibly realizing that they had only got there by being the real thing, she let them in. The room they had entered was as big as Riley's living room and had a small, coffee table surrounded by a couple chairs. On the table was a old, posh tea set. Sitting in the chairs were a group of people Ash had never seen before, but due to the colour of some of the females hair in the room, he realized who they were.

The parents, grandparents, and other relatives of the couple.

"Mr Luxom and Mr Steele I presume" An elderly man who dialect helped Ash work out he must have been Salvias grandfather. He then looked at the direction of the servant who let them in. "Thank you Lucy, you can leave us now." He said to her "While you leave could you make the preparations for tonight. They shouldn't be too long and some of the duties can be passed to Adam, and I think you know what ones they are right?" She nodded her head towards him to show her understanding.

"I thought you would, thank you dear" She then left the room.

"You presume right, Mr...?" Riley said after the man had finished giving instructions to the servant girl. He had left that statement open so the people could introduce themselves.

"Oh yes, we forgot to introduce ourselves, I apologize" The man replied "Well my name is Herman Sharwin and this" he gestured his hands to the woman next to him  
>"is my wife Lydia" Where the woman had short gray hair and a face that showed she smiled a lot. The mans head had very little hair, and although he seemed to have a serious looking face, his eyes showed him to be be a man to have a lot of life and mischief tucked away in them. he then pointed to the people the left of him.<p>

"That is my son and only child Daniel and his wife Maria, the mother and father of Salvia, my granddaughter". Salvia's father seemed to be quite a tall man with short light brown hair, and her mother seemed to be short compared to her husband and had had long, blue hair, which was where Salvia probably got it from. Ash had noticed that the woman's stomach seemed bigger than usual and she was rubbing it gently.

"And over there" he gestured to his right "Are Devan's parents, Robert and Jane Barnign" The man seemed to be slowly gaining weight and losing hair, whereas his wife seemed very thin and had long, black hair. Both faces showed nothing but looks of seriousness.

"Next to them is Devan's aunt Julia" Like her sister, she was quite thin and her hair was black, but hers was shorter than her sister and her hair was closer to being purple, than it was black. She seemed a bit younger than her sister, and unlike her sister she seemed to be able to actually smile. "And sitting in what I considered to MY armchair, is Devan's grandmother, Victoria" The elderly woman hair was white and cut short. She seemed friendly, but her face seemed to have a hint of sadness in it.

Although she managed to smile at the mans comment. "Well, my dear Herman, you should have been faster"

"And you shouldn't have tried to trip me up" he replied the tone of his voice indicating that although he was annoyed by her actions he found it amusing.

"Please ignore my husband" his wife Lydia said. "Although he appears to be a grown man, he still acts like a little kid"

"I do not" he protested "I can act mature when its needed. It just wasn't then. And you're just annoyed at me because you came last"

"Only because you tried to trip me up dad and I nearly fell down in front of her" His son pointed out.

"Why is everyone against me at this moment?" he cried, a little jokingly

"Shouldn't we be talking about more pressing matters here, like the protection of my son" Jane said.

"Yes, this shall be an argument for another day" Herman agreed. "Now, which one of you gents shall guard my granddaughter and which one of you shall guard her fiancée?"

"To be honest I believe that it is your choice to decide, as both me and my apprentice a skilled enough to keep an eye on the couple" Riley explained.

"So we flip a coin then?" Herman suggested.

"Really Herman, you would gamble the safety of our children, on a coin flip?" Jane questioned angrily.

"How would I be gambling their safety?" Herman asked calmly "its like Mr Luxom said, they are both skilled enough to complete the task set for them, otherwise they wouldn't be standing here in front of us now"

"He is right dear" Robert spoke up, although the tone of his voice sounded quite timid.

"Very well then" she said "We shall flip a coin. If it lands on heads Mr Luxom shall guard my son. And if it lands on tails then Mr Steele shall guard my son"

"Sounds like a fair agreement" Daniel said, and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ok then, I shall flip the coin" Julia said and she grabbed a coin from her pocket. "Ready?" she asked, and then she flipped the coin.  
>And it landed on heads.<p>

"Ok then, now that decision has been made, I believe its time to start heading down for dinner and to inform our children about who shall be guarding them tonight" Daniel said, and they all started heading downstairs to the dining room. Before Ash and Riley left they were stopped by Salvia's grandparents.

"Although we understand that you find your own clothes quite comfortable" Herman started "We would prefer if you could change into more formal attire. Only for this meal and for the day of the wedding, other than them, you are able to wear what you want" He then added, to avoid causing offence to the Aura Guardians.

"Not at all" Riley replied. "It is your granddaughters wedding, after all. However neither me or my apprentice have any formal clothes to change into" Although they were aware that is was a wedding, they didn't really think they would need any smart clothes due to them being just bodyguards.

"That is ok" Lydia replied. "We have rooms set up for the both of you, both of which are close to the children, and all have clothes laid out which we believe, are the right size. However if we are wrong you can request for another suit that is more suited to your requirements." She explained.

"Thank you Mrs and Mr Sharwin for you kindness and generosity" Riley said to the elderly couple.

"Yeah, thanks you" Ash said.

"You're very welcome you two" Lydia replied to the two. "Once you've done changing, please meet us in the dining hall, where we will having a delicious three course meal". She and her husband left the room to go downstairs and Ash and Riley left to go find their rooms to get changed for the royal feast, Ash only having to ask for directions once after he ended up lost in the huge palace.

* * *

><p><span>10 minutes later<span>

As they entered the dining room, Ash was surprised by the size of the room. The room was as twice as large as the practice ground he was at earlier, maybe even bigger. And where a long table would have dominated the room, a series of large round tables were placed in the room, possibly so that everyone could see each other and speak to each other.

Ash noticed that many people were choosing their own place to sit, but for some reason, there was a group of tables that no-one chose to sit on. So Ash assumed that that the tables were being reserved for the royal family, their relatives and any close personal friends that they may have who they invited for happy event.  
>Despite them only arriving around an hour ago, they both had a seat reserved for them. One space was on the side where the bride possibly sitting on and the other space was probably where the groom would be sitting.<p>

_'They must have the places set up for us just as we arrived'_ Ash thought to himself because instead of their names, it had Aura Guardian in fine, blue writing. The table had a pure white sheet placed over it and a pot of multicoloured flowers was placed in the middle and where everyone was sitting, there was already a place mat already in the spot, which was a dark blue with gold lines on all the sides. On both sides of the place-mat, there was cutlery of all different sizes and a slim glass was placed at the back of the mat.

"fancy" Ash said to Pikachu, who had taken place on his shoulder. He had told Pikachu that he could go to sleep in their room, as there was a special bed reserved for small Pokémon, but Pikachu seemed happy at the chance to see Salvia again, and the chance to try some fancy food.

As they were asked to dress formally, Ash had chosen a simple black suit with a white shirt, and Riley had chosen a dark blue suit, which seemed almost black and also a white shirt with a black bow tie around his neck. This was one of the few moments where Ash saw Riley without his hat on outside Riley's home and he always seemed to fixated to his hair for some unknown reason. It was all messy and unkempt, but that was probably due to wearing his hat constantly. And like the suit he was wearing, his hair was such a dark blue, it seemed almost black.

"I wonder where the royals are?" Ash asked Riley as they sat down at there table waiting, all by themselves.

"My guess would be that they are taking time to get ready and are prepared to make an entrance" Riley replied

As they waited, Ash saw groups of people walking into the building Ash recognized very little of them, but Riley explained to him that these were people who were successful businessmen, rich aristocrats, and famous people, all who seemed to have a close connection to the the royal families. Once it seem seemed no more people were planning on entering, one of the servants stood by the door and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and and gentlemen" he said loudly "On the behalf of the royal families, both Sharwin and Barnign, I welcome you to Arrowroot Palace and thank you all for arriving to attend the marriage between Princess Salvia Sharwin and Devan Barnign." the servants then moved to the side to the door to not block anyone coming in.

"Thank you for your time, and now the royal family are ready to make their entrance" the servant said to everyone "Coming through first is King Robert Barnign of Paradise kingdom and his wife Queen Jane" they walked in arm in arm, Robert wearing a simple black suit (with a white shirt that was finding it hard to hold his belly in), whereas his wife wore a plain white dress which came to her ankles. To Ash, it was the only time he saw them generally smile.

"Now entering lord Herman Sharwin of Arrowroot Palace and his wife, lady Lydia" Like the couple before them, they walked in arm in arm. Lydia had chosen to wear a light yellow dress which reached down to her knees, whereas her husband had chosen to wear a dark brown tweed jacket with a white shirt and black bow tie. They both had warm smiles on their faces and the were even waving at the crowd as they walked to the table. However the way Herman moved his head showed Ash that the man would rather have tie off in order to allow more oxygen into his lungs.

"Now entering Lord Daniel of Arrowroot Town and is wife Lady Maria" like those before them, they walked in arm in arm, although it seemed like that Daniel was giving extra support to his pregnant wife. She wore a long dark blue dress which stopped just below her knees, and was made big enough to help cover her bump but didn't appear to be too tight on her body. He wore, like Riley a dark blue suit with a white shirt and blue tie. They seemed happy and were smiling, it it was like they were happy just being close together, and not with the people around them. Ash was curious of why either Daniel or his father chose to come under the title of king like Robert did, as one of them would hold the title, as Salvia was titled as princess.

"Now entering, lady Victoria and her grandson, prince Garin of Paradise Kingdom" They walked in arm in arm, which made the young prince look impressive in the crowd. He seemed like the same age as Ash and Salvia and he had black hair. It seemed like it was supposed to be neat however bits of hair were sticking out in places, and it looked too long to be flattened down. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and wore a black tie. His grandmother wore a long dress that went down to her ankles. The top half was lilac coloured and the bottom half was park purple and unlike other dresses, which showed the changing of the colours through a unique way of having the colours fade into on and another, it was separated by a small black band wrapped around the waist. They came in linked arm in arm and although Garin smiled, the looked on his face showed awkwardness and minor frustration.

"Now entering Lady Julia, and her current partner, Calvin Ashbury" they walked in hand in hand smiling to each other and the people looking towards them. She had chosen a dark red dress that came just below her knees on the left and slanted up diagonally to the right to show off a bit more of her right leg. The dress seemed to hug her body but she seemed able to move very well in it while wearing red high heels. Her current partner, like many before him, had wore a black suit with a white shirt, but he had a red tie and the shirt seemed messy and untucked. Although this didn't bother Ash, and to his personal opinion, made the person more likeable, he noticed others give him stares of dislike and distrust.

"And the last, and most honourable guest, Princess Salvia of Arrowroot Town and her fiancé, Prince Devan of Paradise Kingdom" Ash had never seen a girl look so pretty in all his life. She wore a simple sky blue dress that ended at her knees, with a necklace that had a large sapphire in the middle of it, and a simple but delicate tiara. She had chosen to wear make-up, but it appeared to not be waterproof as a little bit ran down from her eyes. Like tears. Her soon to be husband wore a dark black suit with a white shirt and a black tie. His hair was short and neat and his clothes look neat and orderly. They walked in hand in hand smiling, but as they got closer Ash saw the sadness in salvia's eyes and the puffiness around them. She had been crying.

Now that it appeared that everyone who was invited had arrived. The servants finally shut the doors to the dining hall and retreated to doors which may have lead to the kitchen. Herman stood up from his chair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, once again I would like to thank you for attending the wedding of my granddaughter and her fiancé. And at the request of my daughter I wondered if all if you would join me in a minute silence for a Pokémon trainer known by Ash Ketchum" Ash stiffened at the mentioning of his name "who tragically died a couple months ago. I understand why you are wondering why we should do this, but it appears he left quite the impression on my granddaughter" Ash noticed Salvias face turn a little red from the comment "And from what I've seen and heard about him, he was a phenomenal trainer who sadly passed away too soon" Ash noticed how everyone in the room bowed their heads down to the table to honour the memory of the 'dead' trainer after Herman's speech, so he did the same.

As he bend his head down he suddenly felt drawn to the aura of two people for an unknown reason. Although he could feel that a small part of the persons aura was naturally grieving, most of it felt very malicious and angry.

After a minute had passed, they all raised their heads and looked towards Herman, who stood up from his chair again.

"Thank you everyone for partaking in that event, now let the the feast begin" As he said that, a group of servants, who seemed to appear from nowhere, started coming up to tables, asking what people would like to eat. To Ash, the dining hall felt like a fancy restaurant, so when they came up to him, he asked if he could have a steak with chips and garnish on the side, with a extra bottle of ketchup (which was actually for Pikachu), and some Pokémon food for Pikachu, which the servant replied yes and smiled happily. Ash guessed it was due to that being one of the simpler meals to cook.

Once the servant took the orders of everyone on the table. He walked back through the doors of the kitchen while others began coming out with large trays carrying everyone's starter course. It was a bowl of simple tomato soup with a bread basket placed on the table for everyone to use. Ash, like the others on the table, began to eat, trying to be mindful of his manners, however it didn't take him long to finish the starter while everyone else had barely eaten half of it. Everyone, with the exception of Riley, who was used to Ash's table manners, looked at him with surprise of finishing the the food so quickly, and Salvia covered her mouth. Ash knew though that she had done to hide the fact she was smiling and trying not to laugh, as he could see in her eyes that she was more amused than disgusted.  
>Once everyone had finished, a servant came from the kitchen and collected all the empty bowls from the tables while another began to walk around with bottles on a tray<p>

"Ah, the wine is here" Herman said as the placed two onto the table, one being red the other white. The servant had offered to take out the cork himself, but Herman refused. "I maybe a lord and pay you very well for your services you do for me and my family, but that doesn't mean that you have to do everything for me" he said just as he grabbed the corkscrew from the tray and began to take out the corks from the bottles.

Once he had done, he placed the corkscrew back onto the tray and poured the red wine into his and his wife's glass.

He then offered some to King and Queen Barnign, who both accepted, the King having red and the queen choosing white, the queens mother, who also accepted red, the queens sister and her partner, who both declined, stating that they had brought a drink of their own, his own son, who declined as well, since his wife wasn't going to drink, and the brother of the groom, who declined as he found wine to be too strong for his liking.

He then offered to the happy couple, and their protectors. The groom accepted white, not minding the taste, and the bride declined. When Ash and Riley were offered, Riley accepted the red, but Ash declined stating he was too young.

"Too young?" Herman said, looking a bit surprised from what Ash had said. "How old are you then Aaron?" He asked.

"I'm only sixteen" Ash replied, a little nervous about what they would say.

"Sixteen and a Aura Guardian" Victoria said "That's a lot of responsibility being placed onto your shoulders, I hope you are able to cope with that " She told him.  
>Before Ash could think of a good response, Salvia asked if she could be excused from the table for a couple minutes as their main course was being prepared, which both her parents and grandparents allowed. Her fiancée asked if she wanted him to got with her, but she politely declined his offer, stating that she wouldn't be long.<p>

Minutes had passed by since Salvia left the table, and it was still full of people talking to one and another. They talked about different subjects, ranging from what they have done since they last met, the condition of their Pokémon, and how long was it was going to be till Maria's and Daniel's child was going to be born. They were currently talking about the relationships of people, mainly Julia and her current partner.

"So Calvin, how did you you and my sister meet?" Jane asked the man, curious of who he was and his social status.

"We actually met a long time ago when I was sixteen" Calvin explained. "I was travelling through Ilex forest in Johto at the time when I came across a exhausted girl with a injured Pokémon in her hands. That was your sister" He explained.

Jane looked at her sister "When you travelled in Johto, you were fifteen." She then looked back at Calvin "So the first time you met my sister was eighteen years ago"  
>"Well at the time I didn't even know who your sister really was, she just told me at the time that her name was Sara Williams and that she was on a journey around the regions looking for adventure"<p>

"You said you found my daughter exhausted with a injured Pokémon in her hands" Victoria said "So what did you do young man?" she asked

"Well, the sun was was beginning to set so I just set up camp near where I found her and invited her to have something to eat with me. And as she ate, I treated the injuries of the Pokémon" He explained.

"So you were able to set up camp, cook, and treat the injuries of a Pokémon. You must have been travelling for a long time before you met my daughter, to have that amount of experience" Victoria said.

"Not really, I only started travelling at the age of twelve, unlike those who started at the age of ten" He replied.

"Why was that then?" Ash asked, curious.

"That was due to my parents feeling that the age of ten was too young to sent a child travelling on their own, so they had me stay at home for an extra two years before I started travelling. And during those two years they decided to teach me information that they felt I would need when they would finally allow me to start travelling. Their teaching came really handy to me." Calvin explained. "So when I met Julia, I had only explored the Hoenn region and was only halfway through the Johto region. There was people my age who had already explored four regions and beaten the gym leaders there. But the skills I had gained from my parents help me really well during my journeys"

"Going back to your story, Calvin" Jane said "You said that you met my sister in Ilex forest. What happened after?" she asked.

"Well, the day after we met each other, we started to find our way out of Ilex forest and talked about what we both planned to to. I told her how I had planned on challenging the Goldenrod Gym for the badge and then heading to Eurcreak City and Julia, at the time, just wanted to have the Pokémon she came with checked out at the Pokémon Centre. So we decided to head to centre first as I felt I would need a change of Pokémon for the gym and at the time, I wasn't too keen on abandoning the girl I had just found exhausted the day before." Calvin explained.

"Such a gent" Victoria said

"Julia" her sister said, "When you made it into Goldenrod, you only told me how you found a new Pokémon in Ilex forest, but you never mentioned about gaining a travelling companion. Why was that?" she questioned again.

"Well I knew if you found out that I was travelling with a boy, you would start trying to wind me up about it" Julia replied.

"Well that explains the huge blush you had when I asked you if you had met any cute boys while travelling." Jane said back to her which caused Julia to blush once again. Everyone started to lightly chuckled at the antics of the two sisters, not noticing Salvia walking back to the table.

"What's everyone laughing about?" Salvia asked as she started to sit back down in her chair.

"Just about memories of the past, darling, I'l explain it all to you later" Devan told her, he then looked towards at his aunt and her partner. "You met eighteen years ago and started travelling with each other. Unless you been secretly seeing each other through those many years, which I doubt, what happened between you to which caused you to separate?" He asked.

"Well" Calvin started "In the beginning, once we had made it to the Pokémon center, I planned on leaving Julia, as I didn't really know her and I thought that she would prefer to be on her own but as I started to leave the building...

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

"Hey, where are you going?" Julia called out to Calvin, just as he reach the door.

"Oh, hi Sara" Calvin said, nervous he had been called out while trying to leave. "I'm off to challenge the Gym Leader" He replied.

"Oh ok" she said, a little said. "But aren't you going to wait with me until Iggilybuff get better?". The Igglybuff was attacked by a colony of Beedrill after accidentally putting them and their children, the Kakuna to sleep while practising Sing. Julia had theorized it was Beedrill that attacked the Pokémon since when she found it, a swarm of Beedrill appeared in the area, which looked annoyed, and it was known that Beedrill were protective of their young.

"If you want me to" He replied.

"Really?!" She said, happy and surprised.

"Sure, after all, its not like the gym is going to disappear overnight is it" he said jokingly

"No I guess not" She said while smiling

_Two days later_  
>"YAHOO, I beat the Goldenrod Gym" Calvin shouted as he and Julia left the building.<p>

"yeah, congrats Calvin" Julia said to him

"I don't think I would have done it without you and Igglybuff supporting me up there" He said as he rubbed the head of the small Pokémon (who was in the hands of Julia), which cried out in joy.

As the Pokémon was young, it took almost a whole day for it to be completely healed as it took a lot of damage and absorbed a lot of poison from the attack from the Beedrill, and since Julia hadn't officially captured it when she found it, as she had only discovered the injured Pokémon after it was sent bouncing towards her and hit her in her chest. She didn't want to put it into a Poké Ball until it decided it wanted to stay with her, But the way it stuck close to her showed it had no intention of leaving.

"So what are you going to do now?" Julia asked him

"well, first I'm going to enter the bug-catching contest, to see what I can catch, then I'm going to challenge the Ecruteak City Gym." He told her "What about you, Sara, what are you going to do?" He then asked her.

"Well I'm going to go where the wind takes me" she replied. She then grinned a little bit "and the wind is taking me to Ecruteak City as well"

"I thought you might say that" he told her, smiling back. "Well then, we better start moving then, after all we have only one day to get there before the competition starts"

"We?" she said, a little surprised he wanted her to go with him and happy at the same time.

"Yeah, or has the wind suddenly blown in a different direction now?" He said jokingly.

"nope, still going the same way" she replied, smiling back.

"Lets go then, as I can feel the blowing me as well" He said and off they went.

_Flashback over_

* * *

><p>"That's a sweet story" Salvia said to the couple. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.<p>

"But that doesn't explain what happened between you two. So how did you become separated from each other?" Devan asked again

"Well we had just made it to Olivine City and I decided before I took on the Gym, I would get some training in" Calvin explained "During one of those days, before I went out into the training grounds, Julia received a call from someone and she went to go see who it was. I asked if she wanted me to go with her and wait, but she didn't, mainly to keep up the cover of her being Sara Williams, so I went on my own. When I came back from training she was gone and all that was left was a note saying sorry"

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

"GONE?!" He shouted, just after he read the note "when did she leave?" He asked nurse Joy.

"Just after she finished her call, she asked me about the ferry times to Sinnoh and then left" she told him "If you want to, you can catch up with her, as the ferry is leaving in ten minutes" he was about to leave the building before Nurse Joy spoke up again "Please hurry to her, she was crying as she left and I think she needs someone like you to be there for her" then he left, in the hope that he would catch up to her.

_Flashback over_

* * *

><p>"I didn't make to her in time though and that was the last time I ever saw her until recently" he told everyone.<p>

"That's so sad" Salvia said emotionally.

"It is indeed" Devan said to Salvia as he placed his arm in her shoulder the effort to bring her close and comfort her "So aunt Julia, what caused you enough sorrow that you had to run away crying?" He asked.

"It was the death of you grandfather Devan" Victoria told him "Your grandfather was a very close and caring husband and father, so his death was a heavy blow on all of us"

"How did you know?" Julia said to her mother surprised by what she said.

"Because I can never forget the day when I was forced to tell you about your fathers death" Victoria told her calmly. "That is one of the few things I can never forget" she said

"So how did you two meet up once again?" Jane asked, in the hopes of avoiding a awkward silence after their mothers words.

"Well, we met months ago in the same place we started travelling, Goldenrod" Julia started.

"I just arrived in Goldenrod with a couple friends for friends stag night and just as I was about to enter into the hotel we were staying in we heard faint singing in the distance" Calvin explained to them. "Turns out it was coming from the Pokémon Day-care centre outside the city"

"How was it possible you heard the singing" Jane asked him.

"Well despite the city being quite a vibrant place at the time, it was very quiet when the singing started and it seemed that those who were closer to the singing were becoming drowsy and even falling asleep in some occasions, so it wasn't too hard to find where it was coming from. And when I got there I found her again.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

The singing was finished for a couple minutes when Calvin found her. He was lucky that it had as even he was beginning to feel the effects of the song and started to struggle to keep his eyes open. She was sitting there staring at the now evolved Jigglypuff, who seemed quite proud of them self. She then stood up and walked towards it.

"Well done Jigglypuff, you did a good job" She said as she rubbed the pink Pokémon head, smiled, and let out a happy reply to its master praise.

At first he didn't recognise her but as he heard her speak he thought _'Such a amazing voice, but why does it sound so familiar?'. _He then saw that the Jigglypuff was staring at him. At first he didn't know what to do, since he was only following the sound of the song, but the Jigglypuff had other ideas. It started running towards him and jumped into his chest causing him to fall onto the ground.

"Oumph" was the only work he could squeeze out as Jigglypuff happy jumped on his chest.

"Jigglypuff, get off of him" she told the Pokémon who then walked back towards her. she then walked to Calvin and offered him her hand. He grabbed it and with the combined strength of both of them, he stood up. "sorry about Jigglypuff, she's never done that before" she told him.

"Don't worry about, its fine" he replied. As they stopped speaking for the moment they looked at each others faces.

"Haven't I seen you before?" they both said to each other.

"sorry, its just that you seem like someone I knew a long time ago" Julia said first.

"yeah I got the same feeling" he replied. He then looked at the Pokémon she held in her hands

"is this your Jigglypuff?" he asked. "Its quite lovely" he said as he rubbed its head, causing it to cry out in joy.

"Yeah she is, thank you" she said as she noticed how the Pokémon reacted to his touch and started to piece together why they recognised each other.

"say sir, when you were younger, did you go on a journey around here?" she asked him.

"Yeah I did, why you ask?" he replied.

"And during this journey, did you happen to meet a girl with a Igglybuff?" she asked him, while hinting at their encounter.

"Sara?" He asked her cautiously, hoping he wasn't mistaking her for another girl.

At first she was about to reveal her real name to him, a bit annoyed he called her by someone else's name, but then she remembered what she told him when they started travelling. _'Crap, when we met each other he thought I was a Pokémon trainer called Sara Williams. Well I can tell him the truth later I suppose'_ She thought to her self. "Yeah its me, Sara" she told him.

He then placed his arms around her, hugged her and lifted her up. "Holy crap Sara, I can't believe that its you. I've wanted to see you again since we last met" He told her.

"You did?" She asked, a blushing slightly from the hug and his statement.

"Of course I did, you were one of my best friends and you vanished without a trace" He told her. "We weren't able to say goodbye properly"

"And now we can once again say hello" She told him, smiling.

He laughed at her statement. "You haven't changed at all" He told her and they laughed as they relished in their reunion.

_Flashback over_

* * *

><p>"So you met roughly in the same place where you started travelling?" Jane said to them.<p>

"Pretty much" replied her sister.

"That's so romantic" Saliva said after hearing the story.

"So, I'm guessing after the reunion she told you the truth about her identity"

"Not exactly" Calvin stated "once she had finished her work at the day care centre, I asked her of she wanted to come into the city with me, which she agreed to. And when we were there, we bumped into my friends, one of which looked at me half surprised and half confused"

"He knew who I really was" she explained "so when he saw me and Calvin walking together, chatting calmly he asked Calvin 'Calvin how is it that you know royalty'" she said in a imitation of his friends voice.

"He didn't sound that gruff" he told her, smiling at the impression" Anyway, when I told him that she wasn't royalty just my old travelling buddy, that's when she told me the truth"

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback<em>

"Wait so your not really Sara Williams?" He asked her confused.

"I am the Sara Williams who travelled with you, but my real name is Julia Barnign, and I'm a princess of the Paradise Kingdom in Sinnoh" She told him a little nervous "I hope you can forgive me for lying".

"Forgive you?" He said "you have nothing to apologise for".

"What?" She said to him, confused.

"Although I'm a bit annoyed you lied to me, I understand completely, after if I was royalty, I wouldn't want everyone to know I was on a journey, I probably wouldn't get any rest" he said to her. He then pulled her in a hug "and whether your Sara Williams or Julia Barnign, your still the girl I travelled with long ago"

"Do you mean that?" She asked, slightly tearful.

"Who I lie to you?" He said jokingly. And they laughed and smiled know a friendship had bee reformed.

_Flashback over_

* * *

><p>"So what happened then?" Jane asked "I'm assuming that you would not choose to abandon either my sister or your friends"<p>

"Well luckily" he started "the grooms wife and friends were also in Goldenrod for their hen do, they were a very close couple after all, and after introducing Julia and giving a quick explanation about everything, she went with the ladies on their hen night" he said "After the stag and he nights, we attended the wedding together and after that, we just stayed in contact and even went on dates together" he told them.

"So what is it you do, if you don't mind me asking?" Victoria asked him.

"I'm a Pokémon breeder and I work at a Pokémon day care and breeding centre along with my parents in Hoenn" he told her.

"Quite an interesting job then" Victoria replied "I can see why my daughter is attracted to you. So Tell me Calvin, do you plan on making a honest woman out of my daughter?" She then asked him.

"Mother" Julia said, a little embarrassed by her mothers question.

"We'll just waiting for when I feel the time is right" he said as he placed his hand on the table, shortly after Julia placed hers on top of it.

"I don't think that I will be waiting long then" Victoria said with a small smile.

"Ah look our dinner has arrived" Herman said to everyone, in the hopes to grab their attention. "I hope everyone enjoys the cooks food, as I sure do" he then looked towards Ash "Although you have quite the appetite young man, I doubt you will beat me finishing this meal" Herman, his wife, daughter in law, son and granddaughter giggled slightly at this. So did Victoria, and Garin.

"Why is everything a competition with you when you meet new people" Lydia asked her husband, smiling as she said it.

"Because although life is a fascinating experience, having the odd competition makes it just a little more exciting" he replied. "Now everyone, enjoy"

Although the dinner and dessert ended quite quickly, even quicker between Herman and Ash as they had a unofficial competition on who could finish their food first, which ended in a draw after Ash was scolded by Riley to show more respect, and Herman was scolded by his wife to set a good example to their guests, but the smiles on mostly everyone's faces, with the exception of Riley and Lydia (who actually hid their smiles at the duos antics) and the king and queen of the paradise kingdom, who seemed displeased by their lack of formal table manners.

After it had been notified that all three course had been served and all plates, cups and cutlery were collected, everyone was escorted out of the room and made to wait for a couple minutes. Once these minutes had passed the servant allowed everyone to enter again to see the room changed.

The tables were moved to the sides of the room by the servants, to leave a large empty space in the centre of the room, and then music began to play in the hall.

Many people took to the floor, including the kings and queens of both arrowroot town and the paradise kingdom, Daniel and his wife Maria, Calvin and Julia, and Salvia and Devan. Garin asked some random girl from the crowd and to be polite, Riley asked Victoria if she would like to dance which she agreed to.

Ash, not wanting to be rude, placed Pikachu on a table and told him to wait, and then nervously asked a girl around his age if she would like to dance with him, which she happily agreed to. The girl slowly lead him around to the sound of the music, and he was happy to let her do so as he knew very little about dancing, and she appeared to be very experienced

As they danced, the song began to change slowly. While this happened he looked around the hall to see what was happening. Many people had swapped their partners, including the kings and queens, and now Herman danced with Jane and Lydia danced with Robert. They weren't the only ones, as Riley danced with some with another woman, while the former partner of the lady asked Victoria to dance, Daniel danced with Julia, Maria danced with Calvin (a bit slower than the others), Devan danced with some woman Ash didn't recognise (and seemed a bit closer to her than he was with his bride to be), and Garin danced with Salvia. Like his brother, he seemed closer to salvia than he should have been and it appeared that they were talking, however they were too far for Ash to hear them.

As he looked at them, he was tapped on his shoulder by someone "I wonder if I would be able to take the lady to dance with me?" He asked politely.

"Of course" Ash replied as allowed the man to take one of the woman's hands "you were a pleasure to dance with, my lady" he told her.

"Why thank you kind sir, you were nice to ask me to dance with you" She replied with a warm look on her face. And the man took her other hand and they began to glide across the hall together. Wondering if he should dance with someone else or just stand to the side while the more experienced danced around he was tapped on the shoulder again.

"Excuse me sir, I wonder if you would dance with me?" A lady's voice asked him. It sounded familiar to Ash. He turned around to look at her and froze. Like Salvia, she wore a long dress, which was a darker blue and Ash knew how he recognised the voice.

It was Dawn's.

"Sir, are you ok?" She asked him with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he replied a little nervously."I was stunned by your beauty, that's all. It reminded me of the Princess" he told her, causing Dawn to blush lightly "Now shall we dance" he said as he placed one hand on her hips and the other grabbed her hand.

He gripped her hand a little too hard as she cried out in pain. "Ouch"

"Sorry" Ash replied "I'm a little nervous. I'm not the best of dancers after all"

"That's fine. At least you wanted to dance with me" she told him with a hint of annoyance in her voice. As she said that, he decided to look around and noticed another familiar face staring angrily in his direction.

It was Paul's.

"Boyfriend?" Asked Ash as he indicated to where Paul stood.

"Plus one" Dawn told him as the moved a around the hall. "He should have been the one to take my hand and dance with me, no offence to you"

"Non taken" he said.

"But no, he such a stubborn idiot who's to embarrassed to dance at a fancy occasion" she said.

"And the plan was to make him jealous, by dancing with another man, I guess?" he asked.

"Its working isn't it?" She replied back. "I'm quite surprised that he hasn't done anything yet"

_'And I'm kind of glad he hasn't'_ Ash thought to himself, knowing how Paul could act sometimes. "Maybe he's waiting for the right moment" he said.

"Maybe" she replied "or maybe he's frightened of what you might do to him if he tries anything" she told him " after all, you just have to look at you and your Pikachu to know that you're no slouches to battles"

"How did you come to that decision then?" He asked nervously, frightened that Dawn worked out who he was.

"Just call it a hunch" she explained "I used to know a boy who had a Pikachu, who I used to think was really strong, and nothing could stand in his way, but in the end he just was like any other rookie trainer acting like he was a big shot. You seem to be nothing like him"

Before Ash could think of an reply, one that didn't sound aggressive, Paul started to walk over, at quite a fast pace, but not fast enough to be noticeable, and took Dawn by the hands.

"Maybe you like to Dance with me now Dawn, since I was the one you came with in the first place." He said slightly aggressively towards both of them.

"We'll it was nice talking to you..." She said while asking for a name.

"Oh sorry, I never told you my name, its Aaron" He replied "And yours was?"

"It's Dawn"

"Well Dawn, it was a pleasure dancing and talking with you" he told her.

"Same to you Aaron, it was a pleasure to be you dance partner" She replied, and she was taken away by Paul.

Ash decided to look in their direction to see what would happen, as he knew by past experience that Paul would not be too happy by what he witnessed between him and Dawn, but as they danced, Dawn appeared to be smiling, and Paul had a embarrassed look on his face. It was quite amusing to watch.

Not wishing to dance, unless requested to someone, Ash started walking over to where he placed Pikachu and sat out waiting for time to fly by. After being asked to dance two more times, once by a little girl who seemed seven years younger than him, but more experienced dancing, and a fan of Pikachu as after they finished she stroked him gently and asked Ash if she could give him a treat, which he allowed her to do, and another by a woman twice his age,who shown quite a interest in him, and gave him the details of her room number, in case he wanted to pay her a 'late night visit', as she promised to him that she came alone, he was finally able to rest, until Salvia came walking over to him.

"hello princess" he greeted her. "Are you coming over to ask me to dance. I must warn you, I'm not the best though"

"Although your offer to dance is lovely, I have to decline" She told him. "I'm worn out from all the other people I've danced with and wondered if you could escort me to my room, as I feel tired" She asked him.

"I would be more than happy to" he replied, and they walked out of the hall linked in arm in arm, with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Your Pikachu is quite lovely" she told him as the walked. "Why does he sit on your shoulder?"

"He's not too fond of his Poké Ball, so I keep him out" He explained. "what about you princess, do you have any Pokémon?" he asked her.

"I used to have a Togakiss, but I gave her away, so she could experience some freedom from outside the castle. Other than her, I never officially caught a Pokémon" She told him.

"Officially?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Well most of my Pokémon, I guess you could call them, live in the castle gardens, so I never feel the need or reason to use Poké Balls on them" She told him.

"makes sense" He said. he then looked ahead. "here we are my lady, your room" He told her.

"Thank you" She said to him. "would you like to come in quickly. just for a couple minutes?" she asked him.

"Umm, Ok then I guess" He said a little nervously.

As they entered the room, Ash saw that was someone else in the room.

"Hello Kimberly, what are you doing in my room?" she asked the lady.

"Lady Freesia noticed you leaving the hall with the Aura Guardian, so she instructed me to go to your room and wait for you" Kimberly explained.

"She didn't assume anything would happen, I hope?" Salvia asked her, her face a little red.

"I do not think so, princess" She replied. "But she said you may require help with something though"

"Oh right, I remember now" Salvia said to her.

"Anything I should be aware of?" Ash asked her.

"No, its just ensuring everything is prepared for tomorrow" Salvia told him "I wondered if you would have a drink with me, as I know that you don't really drink, but I was given this bottle of wine, and I don't wish to drink alone" She asked him, while showing I'm the bottle which rested on a cupboard with a couple of glasses.

"Ok then, I'm sure one drink will be fine" Ash replied.

"Excellent, Kimberly would you be able to set up three cups, one for me, one for Aaron and one for yourself, thank you" She said to the servant And their should also be some Pokémon treats, would you grab a couple for his Pikachu, thank you again"

As the servant set up the drinks Ash asked Salvia a question.

"Salvia, you go by the title princess, yet your father and grandfather go by the title of lord. Why's that?" he asked.

"Well both my father and grandfather saw the title of King a bit condescending, so the refused to go by it, and became Lords. As for my title, as I was a only child when I was young, I was spoilt, and I was constantly called 'little princess, by pretty much everyone, so it began to stick and I became known as princess" she explained just as Kimberly came back with a tray which held three glasses and a small plate containing Pokémon food.

"Ahh thank you Kimberly" Salvia said to her as she grabbed a glass. Ash did the same, grabbing the one closest to him, and placing the plate on the floor for Pikachu to eat. "Shall we have a toast?" Salvia asked them.

"To the happy day tomorrow" Ash suggested. "let us pray it goes off with out a hitch" he said with a small smile on his face.

"agreed" Salvia said smiling back, and they brought their glasses together and started to drink.

As Ash began to drink, he began to feel weird, and once he finished the drink he felt really drowsy

_'What the hell? what happening to me?" _He thought to himself as he struggled to stay awake. he then looked towards Salvia who looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry for this Aaron, but it was necessary" She told him, just before he to the ground, unconscious.

**Well that's Chapter eight finished, I hoped you enjoyed it. So what happened to Ash and Pikachu? What did Salvia do to them and why? Find out next time. Bye everyone.**


	9. A Royal Affair Part Two: midnight rescue

Chapter Nine: A Royal Affair Part Two: Midnight Rescue

**Hello everyone and welcome back to chapter nine to The Shadows of Betrayal. I hope you all had a merry Christmas, and a good start to the New Year. To all that read this, does any know or remember a story about Ash and Dawn where Dawn is in love with Ash, but Ash chooses to marry another woman, which causes Dawn to go to desperate measures to keep him, leaving her to end up in an insane asylum. If you do, could you message me the name of it, thank you.**

With the assistance of Kimberly, Salvia was able to place Aaron onto a chair outside of her room. It wasn't as easy as Salvia thought it would be as Aaron was heavier was than he looked and trying to get him to actually sit up on the chair was a challenge as well. Once they got him sitting, they placed his Pikachu, who was also asleep.

"Thank you for helping me Kimberly, sorry for involving you in this." She told the servant.

"No need to apologise, Salvia," Kimberly replied, "I just hope you be careful. Me and the others will try to give you as much time as we can." She told Salvia. Kimberly then left Salvia on her own in the hall.

While she and Kimberly were trying to sit Aaron on the chair, she could not help but look at his face and feel a sense of familiarity. She wasn't sure what it was but even the way the Aura Guardian talked and acted also seemed familiar. But she could not place where she had seen or heard this type of behaviour from someone.

Leaving Aaron and his Pikachu to their slumber, she walked back into her room she locked her door behind her to prevent anyone accidentally walking in and then opened her window. Once it was fully opened for her to fit through, she turned back to her bed and lifted up the sheets. As she did she grabbed the rope that was placed under them and began to tie it to one of her bedposts. She was fairly certain that the rope and her bed could take her weight, so she threw the rope out the window, took off her shoes and placed a dark cloak around herself, and began to climb down.

Once she had reached the ground, she began to walk further into the garden, being mindful not to make too much noise. Although she could still hear music playing through the open windows, it was a lot quieter than before, and the lights were on, so she knew if she made one false move, she would get caught.

As she was walking further into the garden, she began to find it harder to see and then began to regret bringing a torch or something to light her way, even of it increased the risk of her getting caught. But as she looked ahead she noticed the dark figure of someone.

"Hello?" She called out nervously, trying to get closer.

"Salvia, is that you?" The voice replied, sounding nervous as well.

Salvia released a sigh of relief as she recognised the voice "Yes Garin, it's me" she replied as she walked into his open arms.

"Thank god, I got worried for a second there," he told her as he held her close. They then looked into each others eyes and kissed.

The kiss lasted for a minute then they separated themselves from each other.

"I thought you wouldn't come tonight," Garin told her. "How did you get pass the Aura Guardian?" He asked her.

"I placed some sleeping powder into a drink I served him. I also gave some to his Pokémon, just to be safe". Salvia kept Oddish sleeping powder in her room whenever she struggled to sleep, as it helped her drop off peacefully, and she discovered that it didn't even affect the taste of food and drinks.

She had not wanted to drug him, but she knew he would not allow her to leave her room, or if he did, he would probably have to follow or observe her. She hoped he wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"How did you manage to slip away?" Salvia asked him curiously.

"Well, being the younger brother of the groom, and possible new king of Paradise kingdom can really help you become very unnoticeable " he replied.

He knew that due to the sudden wedding of Salvia and Devan would get a lot of attention and a lot of people asking questions about what had been happening in the background before and during the wedding plans. But luckily only one person thought they would get something out of the younger brother who knew just as much as those who were asking the questions.

Only one question caught him off guard and that was "how do you feel about your brother and princess Salvia getting married?" But after being given a moment to think, he replied simply by saying "Well, I'm happy for my brothers engagement and me, Devan, and Salvia played together as children when we were young so she's more like a sister to me than anything".

But Salvia meant more to him than just a sister, so after being given the chance to speak to her before the day of the wedding, he made a decision. "Salvia, would you run away with me?" He asked.

"What?" She replied, surprised by his remark "what about our families and your brother, my fiancé?" She asked him.

"My brother likes you, but I don't think he truly loves you like I do" Garin explained, "Like you, this wedding was something he was pushed into by our parents, and has no reason to want it. As for our families we can leave them notes explaining our actions and when we feel brave enough, we can come back to them and tell them everything."

"I don't know Garin" Salvia replied "If we do go, we'll leave so much behind"

"What we lost we can regain, and you've always said you wanted to travel. Now is our chance" he told her.

"Can I have some time to make my choice?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry Salvia, but we have no time to think about this. Your answer has to be now" Garin told her, with a sad look on his face.

_'He does not wish to do it either, but he knows it's the easiest option we have'_ she thought to herself. The other options were to reveal the truth about their relationship or go through with the wedding, neither of which was promising.

"Garin I..." She started when the air around them began to fill with a dark mist.

"What the?" Garin said as he began to cough from breathing in the mist. He covered his mouth with his hands and said "it's Smokescreen, get down" to Salvia, slightly muffled by his hand. As they crouched down onto the ground, the smoke began to clear, but they felt severely weakened by what they inhaled, so they were unable to stand, but they were able to see the feet of three people walking towards them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Out for a night stroll princess?" An unfamiliar voice said to her tauntingly.

"Who are you?" She asked them, her voice weak as well.

"We are collectors" the voice replied " And we are here to ensure that your fiancé doesn't see you until the wedding" he explained, "Well if he pays the ransom for you that is." Then one of them, who appeared to be larger than all of them bent down a tied up her hands and legs to prevent her and placed a cloth on her mouth to stop her shouting. The larger man then picked up Salvia from the ground and they began to walk away.

"Stop," Garin said to them, trying to grab their feet at the same time.

"Who are you?" Asked the same man who was speaking before. "Ah yes, I know, the messenger". He then kicked Garin away, causing Salvia to release a muffled cry of distress. "See you're going to deliver this lovely little message to everyone in the castle informing them of this incident," he said while holding a letter in his hand which he then places near Garin's body.

While he placing the letter down, he looks at Garin's face and says, "Oh, by the way, the reason why you feel much weaker than you should is because you inhaled smoke from Smog, not Smokescreen. An easy mistake to make so I'll let it slide. But it will only incapacitate you for a couple minutes, so don't worry about any long term damages" He stood up looked to his men, and said "I believe we are done."

The leader of three men then threw a Poké Ball, the leader of the group throwing two. "Now Weezing, use Smokescreen, and Staraptor, fly us out of here". And they vanish as the smoke clouds Garin's vision.

* * *

><p>When both salvia's and Garin's family, along with Riley and Lucario, arrived to check Salvia's bedroom, and what happened to the Aura Guardian that was supposed to be watching her, they were shocked by what they saw.<p>

He was slumped down in a chair asleep with his Pikachu in his lap, who was also asleep.

_'Oh Ash, how could you be so foolish'_ Riley thought to himself as he saw him. But as he tried to wake him from his sleep by calling his name and lightly moving him, he noticed that this sleep was a lot deeper than usual. _'Strange, Ash would have woken up by now'_ He thought to himself, only to be pushed aside by Garin's aunt Julia, who was carrying a Poké Ball in her hand for some reason.

"Wigglytuff, use Wake-Up Slap" she commanded as she threw the Poké Ball into the air, releasing the pink rabbit to slap both Ash and Pikachu awake.

When they both woke up they both rubbed their faced from where Wigglytuff had slapped them and said "Ow" to the pain, Pikachu releasing a small 'Pika' to show his discomfort.

After noticing that everyone is looking at him angrily, Ash asks, "what's going on? Why's everyone here?"

"Aaron" Riley starts "Do you know where Princess Salvia is?"

"Yeah" Ash replies "she is in her room. Well, that's where she should be right?"

"Aaron, the princess has been kidnapped," Riley told him.

"What!" Ash exclaimed. "how did this happen? We were just in her room talking and she offers me a drink. Next thing I know I'm out here with you guys" he explained.

"I thought you didn't drink?" Garin's mother, Jane asked him.

"It seemed rude to refuse so I accepted it. It was weird, though when to started to drink it, I felt really sleepy for some reason." Ash explained.

"Aaron, I believe that Salvia drugged you so that you wouldn't follow or detect her," Garin said to him. Ash noticed that Garin had a large red bruise on the side of his face.

"Why do you say this?" Maria, Salvia's mother asked him.

"Because she told me," Garin replied. "She told me she placed sleeping powder into his drink".

"How could she have spoken to you?" Herman, Salvia's grandfather asked him "you told us that you just made it out there where they had her tied up and they attacked you when you tried to stop them leaving."

"I lied" Garin replied "The truth is that me and Salvia went to see each other, then those men came," He explained.

"Why did you lie to us Garin? And why were you going to meet with princess Salvia anyway?" Jane asked him.

"I didn't want you to know that I had met up with Salvia," Garin explained. "And the reason why me and Salvia met up was to talk about running away together."

"Run away with each other? I don't understand." His father, Robert said to him.

"I do." Julia's fiancé, Calvin said, a little sadly.

"Me and Salvia love each other. We have loved each other for a long time" Garin told them.

"Salvia is to marry your brother. You were aware of this and you still continued with her. Didn't you feel any shame from it?" His mother asked him.

"Do you truly think he wishes to get married? Do you think Salvia does? Did you even think of their feelings when making this arrangement?" He questioned them.

They all looked at each other with eyes filled with guilt and shame. "We didn't." Daniel, Salvia's father replied to his questions. "We all assumed that the bonds of friendship from childhood would help strengthen their relationship with each other," He explained. "It appears that we made a misjudgement on that."

"Although this is an important topic to discuss, shouldn't we be focusing on the more important matter. Like the kidnapping of my future granddaughter-in-law." Victoria, Garin's grandmother stated.

"It is indeed is madam," Riley replied, "You mentioned a letter earlier. May I read it?" He asked Garin.

"Yes you can. Here you go" Garin said as he handed the letter over.

The letter stated

_Dear Sir/Madam_

_If you are reading this letter, then it will mean that we have successfully abducted Princess Salvia and are now holding her to ransom. If you would wish to see her again, safe and sound, then please give us hundred thousand pounds, twenty-four hours after receiving this letter and we shall return her. If you do not turn up with the twenty-four hours or give us less than what we demand, then you will not see her unless you publicly apologise and beg for her return, with the right amount._

_And please do not try to follow us or ask the police to locate us, as we are capable of disappearing in a flash. We shall be awaiting our money down at the old Arrowroot town Sawmill._

_We are waiting._

_Yours Sincerely_

_The Gentlemanly Kidnappers_

"Where is this Sawmill?" Riley asked everyone.

"it's located outside of Arrowroot Town, in the forest south of here," Daniel told him.

"Excellent. Me and my apprentice shall go over there and bring back the princess for you, without any harm done to her." Riley told them all

"Didn't you read the letter? If they notice you without their money, they'll run away with my daughter." Maria said to Riley in an aggressive but frightened tone.

"Then we shall do our best to make our entrance unnoticeable, and stop all attempts of escape," Riley replied to her calmly. He then looked at Ash. "Let's go, Aaron, we have a princess to save," Riley said to him

"Is it possible for me to come along as well?" Garin asked them, just as Ash sat up and start to walk alongside Riley. "I owe it to Salvia as I was the reason she got captured"

"Absolutely not," Jane told him "These men are trained to handle these situations and I will not have you causing trouble for them. We have already had Salvia taken, I do not wish the same thing to happen to you."

Garin looked at his mother's face and after realising that she was just frightened for his safety, he replied "Fine" the tone of his voice showing he was not too happy about staying behind.

"Aaron, get changed and grab anything you will need. Then meet me at the entrance." Riley told Ash once they had while the families of Salvia and Garin discussed what else could be done to ensure the safety of the Princess.

"Ok." Ash replied and they started to walk away as the families of Garin and Salvia watched, hoping that Salvia would be brought back to them.

* * *

><p>As they got closer to the location where the kidnappers claimed to hold Salvia, the area became very foggy and pretty soon, Ash and Riley found themselves unable to see ahead of them.<p>

"This fog feels unnatural," Riley said to Ash as they slowly trudged through the murky woods.

"I agree" Ash replied, "I, can't see anything ahead of us, how do we even know what we are even heading in the right way any more?" Ash asked.

"Unfortunately, we can't. It appears that we are unable to detect the Aura of Salvia or her captors, which is peculiar." Riley replied.

"So what should we do?" Ash asked him.

"We have to keep walking," Riley told him. "Its the only thing we can do for now."

But as they continued walking, they began to feel a sudden chill down their spines, and the fog around them seemed to become thicker and soon they found the very air hard to breathe.

"Ash," Riley asked him, a little weakly "Do you have any Pokémon that could clear this fog away?" He asked him.

"Sure," Ash said, reaching for a Poké Ball on his belt. Noctowl, I choose you." He said as he threw the Poké Ball into the air, releasing the Shiny Owl Pokémon into the sky. "Ok Noctowl, use Whirlwind to blow the fog away" Ash commanded the Owl Pokémon, which began to flap its wings rapidly in an effort to blow away the fog. Eventually, it began to clear the area around them. However, all that could be seen was trees.

"Good job Noctowl," he told the Pokémon, which stopped in response to Ash's comment. As it stopped flapping its wings, the fog seemed to close back in around them.

"Well it, was a good attempt, Noctowl," Ash said to the Pokémon once the fog surrounded them again. But the Pokémon had not given in on its attempt to clear away the fog, and used Whirlwind again, only for the same thing to happen again.

"Any idea what we should do next?" Ash asked Riley.

"It's possible that a Pokémon is causing the fog. Best thing to do would discover this Pokémon and stop it." Riley replied.

Hearing their conversation, Noctowl then began to fly around the area and started using a mixture of Whirlwind and Foresight, making Ash and Riley look at it with confusion.

But their looks of confusion disappeared off their faces when the fog disappeared and two Haunter, Gengar, and Weezing, along with their trainer, appeared as if out of nowhere, scared that they have been discovered.

"How did you discover us?" The trainer exclaimed, "Never mind, Haunter use Shadow Punch. Gengar use Shadow Ball, and Weezing use Gyro Ball."

The four Pokémon responded to his commands, as the Haunter launched a duo of Shadowy fists towards Ash, and Riley, Gengar began to charge up a ball of dark energy and Weezing began to spin in their direction.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Weezing. Noctowl, use Confusion on the Haunter" Ash commanded the Pokémon, who responded by Pikachu jumping up into the air with his tail glowing metallic to collide against the spinning poison Pokémon, and Noctowl's eyebrow tuft began to glow blue.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere on Gengar" Riley commanded his companion, which replied by charging a ball of blue, psychic energy.

Despite his best efforts, Pikachu was overpowered by Weezing's sheer power and weight, but he managed to stop it spinning around, as it lost all momentum

Noctowl's Confusion attack caused the Haunter's Shadow Punch to glow blue as well, and then be sent back at them, causing them minor harm.

Lucario launched its Aura Sphere at Gengar, only for it to collide with Gengar's Shadow Ball, who released it at the same time.

"Now Weezing, use Smokescreen to hide away, Haunter, both of you use Shadow Claw, and Gengar, use Night Shade"

Once again, the Pokémon responded to his commands as the Weezing began to release black smoke from its body, both the clawed hands of the Haunter's were surrounded by an elongated claw, created by dark energy, and the Gengar began to launch a beam of dark purple energy from its eyes towards Lucario.

"Lucario, avoid the beam use Bone Rush on Weezing" Riley commanded his Pokémon, who responded by closing his eyes and standing still, to both Ash's and their attackers confusion.

"Ok Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, and Noctowl, use Extrasensory" he said once again to his Pokémon. The acted accordingly to his commands, as Pikachu began to charge up electricity in his body while chanting the usual 'pika', and the eyes of the Noctowl began to glow gold as it opened its mouth to release a circular, multi-coloured beam of pure psychic energy towards the Gengar.

Just as the beam of dark energy nearly was about to hit Lucario, he jumped away at the last second and created a bone shaped club of pure Aura, and swung it down onto the head of the Weezing.

Pikachu released a bolt of electricity from his body while shouting 'ccccchhhhhuuuu' which struck both Haunter, who began to move forward to strike him.

Using the opportunity when Gengar aimed for Lucario and missed, Noctowl's extrasensory beam began hurdling towards the Ghost Pokémon, who managed to release a quick beam of Night Shade towards Noctowl. But due to the sheer strength and type advantage, the very Night Shade attack became warped by Extrasensory and struck Gengar right in the body.

The power of the attacks, as well as the injuries from the previous attacks, caused the opposing trainers Pokémon to faint.

"Damn it all" the trainer said. As he placed his Pokémon back into their Poké Balls before attempting to run.

"Lucario, stop him" Riley asked the Pokémon, who acted by running ahead of the man and preventing him from getting past. Riley and Ash caught up to the man, and Riley placed his hand on the shoulder and gripped tightly, causing the man to wince in pain.

"Where's the Princess?" Riley asked the man in a threatening tone.

"She's in the saw mill, just like we said" the man replied, a little scared from Riley.

"Thank you," Riley told the man. He then signalled to Ash to step in.

"Ok Noctowl, use hypnosis," Ash told the Owl Pokémon, who's eyes began to glow blue as he looked at the face of the man, who's eyed began to droop until he fell asleep.

"Good job Noctowl," Ash told the Owl Pokémon, who then sat on ash's right shoulder, and hooted happily.

"Well, the good thing is that they weren't lying about where the princess is being kept" Riley started "The problem with this is that if they have planned this well, which by what we experienced, they have, they most likely have other defences and security as well" Riley finished.

"So we need to think of a way to get around this" Ash replied to Riley's statement. "Ok Noctowl, fly around the area and see if you can spot anything unusual," Ash told the Owl Pokémon. Noctowl replied by flying off into the night sky.

Five minutes later, Noctowl returned.

"Did you find the saw mill?" Ash asked the Pokémon, who was flying in front of their faces. He nodded yes in reply.

"Did you see anything, like cameras or lights?" Ash asked again. Noctowl nodded no.

"How about any Pokémon?" Riley asked this time. Noctowl nodded yes again.

"Well, the Pokémon shouldn't be too much of a problem, unless their trainers there, but it looks like they are just being used as patrol," Riley told Ash.

"Ok then Noctowl, lead the way," Ash told the Pokémon, and the followed the Owl Pokémon deeper into the darkness, towards their unknown destination.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile at the sawmill<strong>_

"Sitting comfortably princess?" The leader of the captors said to Salvia.

She was sat down in a chair with her hands tied behind her back and her legs tied to the chair. Although it was a struggle to sit her down and tie her to the chair, after some threatening words, she became cooperative. Her mouth had been uncovered so she could speak.

"Why are you doing this?" Salvia asked the leader.

"For the exact same reason some people work and others steal. For the money of course," he replied. "And knowing about your upcoming wedding, and frequent secret meetings made you a more prime, and easier target to take" He explained.

Salvia became frozen by the man's statement. The wedding had only been finalised months go and not many people knew about it. And no one that she was aware of knew about her and Garin.

Except Freesia and some of the servants.

Many of the servants that served under her she grew up with as children. So when they discovered about her and Garin, decided to keep it a secret, to support her and protect her honour. And Freesia, who always looked out for her, although she did not fully approve of Salvia and Garin, but understood how Salvia felt and knew that when she developed enough confidence, Salvia would tell everyone the truth.

And because of that secret, she was stuck in the situation she was now. All she could do now was wait to hear when she would be freed.

"Jacobs" the leader called one of the kidnappers, as he began to walk away from Salvia to leave her in her thoughts. To help protect their identity, they called each other by their surnames. Except the leader, who was referred to as Boss.

"Yes, boss?" Jacobs asked the leader.

"Radio Williams, ask if he's seen anything" the leader commanded.

"Sure boss," Jacobs said. He then grabbed a walkie-talkie from his belt and held it to his face. Williams, it's Jacobs. Have you got anything to report?" Jacobs asked.

There was no reply.

"Williams" Jacobs called the man's name again. "Williams, can you hear me?" He asked.

There still was no reply.

"That oaf is probably lazing around somewhere," Jacobs said to the leader.

"Well, he better not mess up this plan. Too much planning has gone into this just for it to fail because some moron got lazy and accidentally lets a whole squadron of police discover where we are" The leader said. "Go scout around the building and see if you can see anything out there," The leader told Jacobs, and Jacobs disappeared into the darkness.

The building had not been used in a long time, so it had no power, and most of the equipment had been removed to be used in new places. Anything that got left behind was pushed to the side and the kidnappers installed industrial lamps around some areas of the building, including the area where Salvia was sat down.

"BOSS!" Jacobs shouted out to the leader.

"What is it?" The leader asked.

"The fog has cleared away outside. People can see where we are" Jacobs told him.

"Dammit. I swear that when I get my hands on Williams, he will rue the day he failed me" The leader replied angrily.

They knew that their location wouldn't be too hard to find for those familiar with the area. So to cover their tracks, they created an illusion of an endless forest. The air was filled with Smokescreen. Knowing that people could only go so far with the Smokescreen blocking their view. They also had Weezing use Smog as well, in the effort to incapacitate those who wandered too close.

They began to hear howling.

"Looks like we've got trespassers. Go deal with them I will keep an eye on the princess" The leader said to Jacobs, who ran towards the main entrance.

The leader began to hear sounds outside. A battle was taking place. He then walked towards Salvia "It appears a rescue mission has been launched for you, Princess. Shame it's doomed to fail" he taunted her, and then laughed in her face.

His laugh was then stifled by a unfamiliar voice, hidden away in the shadow's

"I wouldn't get your hopes up just yet," said the familiar voice.

"And who would you be, dear sir?" The leader asked, trying to keep calm.

"Aaron Steele, Apprentice Aura Guardian, and bodyguard of Princess Salvia of Arrowroot Town." The man introduced himself. He had a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder "May I request that you release the Princess and surrender quietly, then this will all be over quickly" He told the leader.

"Well as nice as it would be to agree to your demands, I have come too far to give up now" The leader reached for his Poké Balls and threw it into the air. "Go Toxicroak," He said as the poisonous frog appeared. It looked ready to battle.

Ash grabbed a Poké Ball of his own and threw it into the air "Come on out Sceptile" Ash called as the green reptile appeared. Both Ash and the leader noticed a change in Toxicroak's stance.

"It appears that Toxicroak believes your Sceptile to be a worthy opponent. Please don't disappoint him" The leader told Ash. "Now Toxicroak, use Poison Claw" and Toxicroak launched into action, quicker than both Ash and Sceptile anticipated, the claws on its hands glowing purple with poison, as it delivered a deadly slash across the Forest Pokémon's body.

"Sceptile, dodge them and use Bullet Seed," Ash told the Pokémon. He knew he had to be careful as Sceptile had little room to manoeuvre, but he had faith in the Pokémon. Sceptile managed to avoid any more blows as it jumped into the air and shot out a barrage of seeds, causing some harm and annoyance to the Toxic Mouth Pokémon.

"You ok Sceptile?" Ash asked the Pokémon. It nodded yes but suddenly fell on one knee as poison coursed through its body.

_'Damn, I've got to end this quickly or Sceptile is not going to last any longer'_ Ash thought to himself. "Now Sceptile use Quick Attack" and Sceptile launched itself towards Toxicroak and started dealing multiple strikes down on the poison Pokémon.

"Toxicroak, respond with Close Combat" and the Pokémon started hitting back, but it struggled to keep up with Sceptile's speed, so it hit Sceptile less. But it was still hitting him. They fought all over the small area, even around Princess Salvia, who did not speak, but her face showed her fear of what was happening around her.

"Now Sceptile, use Leaf Blade" Ash commanded the grass Pokémon.

"What?" The leader said angrily.

The leaves on Sceptile's arms began to extend and glow green with Sceptile's power.

"Quick Toxicroak, use Poison Jab," the leader told the poison Pokémon, who was beginning to become more heavily damaged by Leaf Blade.

Toxicroak's claw glowed purple and hit Sceptile in the side...

Just as Sceptile's Leaf Blade struck Toxicroak on the head.

Both Pokémon looked at each other with minor respect for each other, before collapsing to the ground at the same time.

"Good job Sceptile, get some rest," Ash said as he returned Sceptile back to his Poké Ball.

"Toxicroak return," The leader said as Toxicroak was sent back into its Poké Ball. His tone of voice showed his annoyance.

"Now may I have the Princess? I would prefer to finish this peacefully" Ash asked the leader.

"It's not over yet you little punk" The leader stated. He grabs another Poké Ball and throws it into the air "Come out Tyranitar". The Giant Pokémon appeared, stomping its feet and roaring. It must have been a mixture of showing its annoyance and taunting its opponents.

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and was preparing to battle, but Ash stopped him. "Pikachu, I know you're keen to fight, but I think I know who is the right opponent for it" He grabbed another Poké Ball and threw it "Go, Aron" and the tiny steel Pokémon appeared.

"Is this a joke?" The leader said to Ash. "Surely you don't think this tiny thing can take my Tyranitar down"

"Don't underestimate it," Ash explained. "It's life's goal is to take down an Aggron, so Tyranitar will be good practice. Ok, Aron, start off with Iron Defence" Ash told the metal Pokémon, who began to harden its body in the effort to make itself more resistant to damage.

"Tyranitar, use Rock Smash" the leader commanded and the Pokemon launched a strong punch towards Aron, smashing it into the ground, but it managed to stand up, with only minor injuries.

"Ok Aron, use Iron Head" the metal Pokémon began charging towards Tyranitar, with its head shining metallically.

"Tyranitar, use Stone Edge to stop it in its tracks" The leader commanded. The Armoured Pokémon summoned small, jagged rocks from the ground and shot them directly at Aron in the effort to stop it, but it kept on charging and stuck Tyranitar right in the stomach, slightly pushing it back. And making it angrier.

"Enough of this child's play. Tyranitar, use Dark Pulse and shoot them out of our way" The leader commanded the Pokémon again. Tyranitar began to charge up a beam of dark purple energy and shot it towards Aron.

"Iron Defence, once more" Ash told the metal Pokémon, who once again hardened its body. The Dark Pulse stuck Aron head on and pushed it backwards, right into Ash who also fell backwards, due to the momentum and weight of Aron.

"Ouch," Ash said as he laid on the floor with the metal Pokémon on top of him. Pikachu ran to his side, looking concerned for his trainer. "It's ok, I'm fine," He told the Electric Mouse. "You ok buddy?" He asked Aron It replied happily. It sounded wounded, but Ash knew it wasn't going to give up yet.

Aron then jumped off his chest, and he stood up.

"How is it you're still standing and wanting a battle," The leader said angrily.

"Because I know never to give up or lose faith in my Pokémon," Ash told him. "Now Aron use Metal Claw".

The Aron once again charged at Tyranitar its claws extending, shining metallically.

"End this now Tyranitar, use Superpower" The leader commanded him. The Armoured Pokémon began to charge up energy in its body, ready to release it in one massive strike.

Ash knew that he wanted to end this now in one strike. But he had faith that Aron knew what to do.

After all, Ash was like the Iron Armor Pokémon. They are training to be the best, and to defeat those who may seem better than them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

Ash and Riley were practicing close combat. As well as Aura training, Riley had Ash practice physical training, because as he explained "Your Aura is as strong as your mind and your body, so both need to be built up, in order for you to gain better control over your Aura"

Ash understood, but he wished he could lay a serious blow on Riley as all he could do is defend himself from Riley's attacks, and make falling over less painful.

"Should we call it a day then, Ash?" Riley said after the tenth time Ash felt the ground on his back.

"Yeah, this has been a real eye-opener, like how much the ground here really hurts. Ow." Ash said as Riley began to help him up.

"Well Ash, your defence needs to be a bit stronger and your offence requires more power. Other than that, you are improving quite well. You have good endurance and your speed is increasing. You even managed to land a couple of blows on me, which is impressive" Riley told him.

"Well, at least, I'm getting somewhere," Ash said jokily.

"Remember Ash, you got tons of time to improve your skills. If you push yourself too far, your body won't be able to take it" Riley explained. "Now are you coming back to the boat with me, your are you going to watch your old friend fight again?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Sometimes, I think you know me too well," Ash said, before laughing.

"Well don't be too long, Iron Island isn't known for having gentle Pokémon," Riley told him before walking away.

"Come on Pikachu," Ash said to the electric Pokémon, who had been resting away from where Ash and Riley had been sparring.

Due to constant visits to the area, they become more used to the landscape and knew exactly where they are going.

And their timing was perfect.

They had just made their way to the makeshift arena, where Aggron and Aron squared off against each other again.

From watching previous fights, Ash knew that the Aggron would do no serious harm to the Aron. It would strike it down but only as a way to end the fight between them.

Ash also knew the reason why the Aron was fighting.

It was fighting for love.

It had fallen in love with what Ash presumed to be the Aggron's child and wishes to prove itself worthy of becoming its partner. It appears that the Aggron accepted this and allowed the Aron to challenge it as many times as it wished.

But like the previous times before, Aron would lose the fight. It began to charge towards the Aggron, planning to use Iron Head against it but was struck to the side by a heavy Metal Claw. Declaring their fight finished, the Aggron walked away, as did many of the spectators, usually a mixture of Aron, Lairon and another Aggron, leaving the Aron to be helped by its friends who stayed behind.

Ash walked towards the Aron. some of the Pokémon in the area recognised Ash and knew he was no threat to them. But it didn't stop some from trying to attack him when he wandered into the wrong area at times.

"Hey, buddy." Ash said to the Aron while rubbing its head. He tried to be careful and not touch its body. It seemed to be fine with only some minor injuries.

The friends of the Aron came along and began to help the Aron up, who shrugged away their support and tried to walk but fell down and cried in pain. Ash then knew that it had more than just minor injuries.

He bent down and gently picked up the Aron, which caused its friends to growl at him, thinking that Ash was going to hurt their friend more.

"Don't worry guys, I'm going to make sure he gets better then bring him back, I promise," Ash told them, which seemed to calm them down. He then started heading to the direction of the boat.

**Five minutes later**

Riley was just making final checks on the boat just as he saw Ash walking towards them.

"Back already Ash?" Riley asked Jokingly. He then saw Aron in Ash's arms. "What happened to this little guy then?" He asked pointing at the Aron.

"He challenged the Aggron again and got a lot more serious injuries than he first thought" Ash explained. "We better get him to the Pokémon centre immediately," Ash said to Riley.

"Its fine Ash. I'm going to demonstrate to you an Aura technique which can make a very big difference in many situations," Riley told him. "Firstly, place Aron on the floor," he asked Ash, which Ash did accordingly. Riley then leaned down and placed his hands over the small metal Pokémon. Ash felt Riley's Aura rise.

Riley then closed his eyes and his Aura began to pour out of him and into the Aron, whose wounds began to fade away and eventually disappear. Aron even became more lively as well.

Riley then opened his eyes and stood up. He seemed a bit weary, though. The Aron also stood up and began to run around Riley happily.

"Was that Aura Heal?" Ash asked, amazed by what he just saw.

"Yeah it was" Riley told him. His voice sounded a bit weaker than usual, but he seemed to recover, after being able to sit down for a moment.

"Awesome," Ash said, still amazed.

He had already been informed about what Aura Heal could do and the heavy risk it could place on the users body, but he had never witnessed it in front of his own eyes.

He looked at the Aron which had calmed down and crouched to its level. "Aron, I understand that you want to fight to prove yourself, but to win you need to get stronger." Ash grabbed a Poké Ball from his belt and placed it on the floor in front of Aron. "So how about you travel with me, and I will help you become stronger. It's your choice" He told the Armor Pokémon.

Aron tapped his head against the button of the Poké Ball and was sucked in. it wobbled and then stood still.

"Awesome Aron. Get some rest for now and tomorrow we'll start training" Ash said as he picked up the Poké Ball. "Lets head home Riley, I think I have had enough excitement for one day," Ash said to Riley.

"You got it Ash" he replied and they began to make their way back to Canalave City, with a new companion to journey with.

**_Flashback Over_**

* * *

><p>Both Ash and Aron had come too far now to lose here. So they knew what to do.<p>

"Now Tyranitar, squash that little Insect with your Superpower" the leader commanded. Tyranitar aimed its fist down at the ground and the swung it down moment Aron got close.

"Jump, Aron." Ash told the Armor Pokémon, and it jumped just as Tyranitar slammed his fist to the ground causing multiple cracks to spread where it had punched.

Aron landed on Tyranitar's arm and jumped again, slashing its enlarged, metallic claws into Tyranitar's face.

Taking such a damaging blow, as well as using a lot of energy to power up its attacks, Tyranitar felt unable to continue and fell down onto its back. With Aron standing on top.

"How did this happen? That is not possible" The leader shouted angrily. "Return Tyranitar, you should feel ashamed". He said to the Poké Ball.

"Good job Aron, get some rest," Ash said to the small Pokémon, before returning it back to its Poké Ball.

As he did that, the leader charged towards Ash, his left hand curled into a fist, and he swung at Ash's face.

Ash moved out of the way, which caused the man to stumble forwards. He tried to hit Ash again in the back, but Ash was ready this time. Grabbing the man's arm just as he got close enough, he threw the man over his shoulder and struck the man on the chest with his hand, causing the man to cry out in pain and seemingly pass out.

"Will he wake up?" Salvia asked, after a period of long silence. She was just too stunned by what she was told and what she witnessed.

"In a few minutes or so. Hopefully, I didn't hit him too hard." He explained. "How are you, by the way, Princess? Any injuries?" He asked.

"No, none," She told him. "They found no reason to."

"Well, that's good," Ash said, "Now you may want to hold still. I'm going to cut the ropes." He told her.

Clasping his hands together, he closed his eyes and focused. As he did, a small knife, made entirely out of Aura, appeared in his hands. It did not appear to be sharp, but Salvia assumed differently.

With a couple of quick slashes, the ropes wrapped around her arms, legs and body were on the floor and Ash offered her a hand to help her up.

"Now let's get you home. Everyone is waiting for you." Ash said to her.

"Aaron." She started "About tonight..."

"No need to worry princess, it's all been explained," Ash told her.

"No need to worry." Aaron's words ran through Salvia's head. The phrase was too familiar to her. It wasn't just that. His mannerisms, his appearance, his Pokémon, the way he battled. It all reminded her of someone she knew. Someone her friend Dawn often talked about with admiration, and minor, if not hidden, affection.

A one of a kind trainer who was said to be dead.

"Ash?" She said, a little nervously, as they began to walk away.

"Sorry princess, you got the wrong person. My names Aaron, not Ash" he told her. 'Not anymore' He thought to himself.

"You can't take her away." The leader said standing up. He looked in pain and angry. "She belongs to me. I've come too far to fail now." He threw a Poké Ball in the air. "Now Electrode, use Explosion". The released Ball Pokémon began to charge up energy and began to signal that it was going to explode.

"Salvia, start running, this place is going to be destroyed," Ash told her. He grabbed her hand and started half running together, half pulling her out of the building, and away from the area. They managed to get from a certain distance from what Ash assumed to be a 'safe zone'.

"Stay here princess. You too Pikachu." Ash told them and he ran back into the building.

"Where are you going?" Salvia asked him, but she already knew.

And it was that action which support her belief.

After all, only a man like Ash Ketchum would run into a burning building to save a man he just fought with, once he knew his friends and Pokémon were safe.

But just as he entered the building, the building exploded. Releasing a massive blast wave **(A/N: A blast wave from an explosion can be just as dangerous than the explosion itself as it launches debris, and the wave itself can cause internal damage. The more you know)** raining parts of the building down, and leaving a burning husk of where the building stood.

Salvias ears were ringing even when Riley and his Lucario ran up to her.

"Princess?" His voice was sounded distant "Princess are you ok?" Her hearing was beginning to return.

"Yes, I'm fine. But Ash... " She started, before placing her hands over her mouth after realising what she said.

"Ash?" Riley said, a little confused. Riley then sensed his Aura._ 'He's in the building. What are you doing Ash?'_ Riley thought to himself.

"Salvia, I called the police, and they are on their way now." Riley told her, but her eyes were purely focused on the now burning building. 'Ash, you better make it out of there'

They then saw Ash walking through the fire with the leader leaning on him by his shoulder. He saw Riley and began to walk towards him. "Hey Riley, I did it," He said before falling face first on the ground.

Riley rolled them both onto their backs. The leader appeared to be unconscious, and Ash, although looking weak, was still awake. He had a Poké Ball in his hand. Both were covered in smoke and their clothes were lightly burned.

"How did you survive that? And what's that Poké Ball in your hand" Salvia asked him.

Ash sat up. "I used an ability called Aura Shield, which protected me from the blast and some of the fire. As for the Poké Ball, it the Electrode's. It had fainted after blowing up, so I assumed it needed some rest afterwards" Ash explained.

"Aaron, that was extremely reckless, you could have died," Riley told him. "But I'm proud of your actions. You a developing into a proper Aura Guardian" Riley said smiling.

"Thanks. How did your battle go then Riley?" Ash asked him.

"it was challenging, but I managed in the end" Riley explained while pointing at the unconscious figure leaning near a tree close to them. "Thanks for giving me Tododile as support. He was very helpful" He said pointing at the Big Jaw Pokémon. Despite sustaining some injuries, it began to dance the moment it saw Ash sit up. Before Ash returned him, he had Tododile put out the fire, which he did with ease.

Before they arrived at the sawmill, they made a plan to break Salvia out. One would act as a decoy and battle those who were guarding the mill itself, to hopefully draw them all out, so the other would sneak in during the commotion and get the Princess out. And luckily they timed it well.

"So how long will it be till the police get here?" Ash asked.

"In a couple minutes," Riley replied.

"So what should we do, while we wait?" Ash asked again.

"well, you could start by explaining everything Aaron" Salvia asked, in an sarcastic tone. "Or should I call you by your real name, Ash Ketchum" she said angrily.

"Princess Salvia, you've got it all wrong" Ash tried to explain.

"No Ash, you've got it wrong" Salvia interrupted. "I've thought someone was strange about you since you arrived. So unless I'm wrong, you will not mind me telling everyone, including the police about you" She said angrily.

Realising that there was no way out of it, Ash and Riley mutually agreed on what to do.

"Ok Salvia, you're right, it's me, Ash Ketchum" Ash told her.

She slapped him.

Tears were in her eyes. "How dare you" She started. "How dare you lie to everyone, your family, friends, Pokémon about your death. Everyone has been worried about you" She explained. "Even me" she added quietly. "why Ash, why did you lie?" She asked him.

Ash began to hear sirens in the footsteps.

"Salvia, I cannot explain it to you now, but I will I promise," He told her. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone about me, ok?" he asked her.

Saliva looked into his face and saw how concerned he was about keeping the truth hidden.

"Ok Aaron" Salvia said, calling him by his fake name. "I promise" She told him.

"Thank you" Ash replied. "Over here officers, we're over here," Ash said, waving his arms into the air.

A group of police officers, including an officer Jenny, came over to assess the situation. After being informed by Ash, Riley and Salvia of what happened, Salvia's parents came towards her and embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Salvia, we were so worried. Thank god you're safe" her mother said, releasing her from a hug, only to pull her back in for another one.

The kidnappers were being taken away, and Daniel, managed to catch a glimpse of the leader.

"Is that Lucien Torres?" He said to everyone.

"Who would That be then?" Riley asked him.

"He used to work at Arrowroot Palace for us" He explained. "He was a good man as any, but was heavily motivated by greed and money. He never did anything criminal or too harmful to others, so we let him of most of the time."

"Eventually though" Maria started. "He was caught by someone attempting to steal the jewellery of mine and your grandmothers. He had even planned to sell the story of yours and Devan's engagement to the press. So by obvious choice we fired him" She explained. "But to think it would lead to these series of events is absolutely shocking. But enough of that lets get home".

They were escorted back to the palace by two policemen and Officer Jenny, who informed them that the other two were small time crooks, who eventually got themselves caught, but were recently bailed out by a mysterious gentleman, who said that he had a job to turn their lives around. "When he said that, we all assumed that he would set them up for a career which would change their lives for the better. None of us expected what happened tonight" Officer Jenny said to them all.

They had arrived back at the palace and they walked towards the smaller living areas, where they were greeted by Devan and Garin's family, who rushed over to her and fussed all over her, checking her if she was alright.

They were filled in on what happened by Riley, Ash and Salvia, excluding the part where Salvia realised how Aaron was really Ash. And once they finished, Victoria, started to speak.

"Now young lady about your engagement". She started "Unless Mr Luxom and Mr Steele has not informed you, we are fully aware about your feelings about the engagement, and as a whole we decided its best left to you when you wish to get married, as well as who to" She told Salvia.

Salvia turned towards the brothers who sat next to each other. Salvia noticed a large bruise that was fully showing on his face. It appeared that the swelling had gone down though.

Salvia turned towards Devan. "Devan you a sweet and kind man, but I do not love you. I am sorry" She told him.

"Its okay, Salvia" He replied. "I think I knew how you truly felt. And, in all honesty, I saw you more as a younger sister than as a partner. After all" He said, grabbing both Salvia and Garin and bring them together "I think a different brother comes to thought when you think of marriage" He explained with a smile.

Both Salvia and Garin looked at each, both a little embarrassed by Devan's actions, and nervous of facing each other.

"Garin" Salvia spoke first. "I love you, but at the moment, I do not want to get married" She told him, causing everyone to look at her with surprise and shock.

"I understand" Garin replied, with both a mixture of happy and sad tone in his voice.

"But" she continued. "I want to be with you, so lets get married when we feel ready, and not when people tell us to" Salvia explained.

"I am more and happy to support that decision" Garin said, and he pulled her into a hug. They then looked towards their family members to see what they thought.

They were all a little shocked that Salvia cancelled the wedding, but they understood and Maria said "We understand how you feel, so we will not force you to get married" she explained, to which everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Its a shame that we'll have to cancel the wedding though" Jane stated. "All the planning that went into it has really gone to waste".

"Not necessarily" Calvin, stated. "Julia, we have been through a lot together since these past months and one of the things I have learnt is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" Calvin bent down and held Julia's hand. "Do would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Her eyes welled up with tears "Yes Calvin, yes I will" she said to him back and the embraced each other in a warm hug and a quick kiss.

"Well we better get a move on" Victoria said to them all. " The original wedding was set to happen in a few hours" She explained.

Everyone then looked at both the clock in the room and outside and noticed that she was right and that it was already early morning and the sun was beginning to rise.

"Well we better start getting a move on then" Herman said to them all, just as Julia was taken away by the women in the room and Calvin was taken by all the men, excluding Ash and Riley, who were given the chance to return to their own rooms and change once again.

* * *

><p>The wedding went a lot smoother than people expected it to. Some changes were made, such as seating places for additional people, including Calvin's parents, who were given first class transport by Teleport. It was also from his parents that he was given a family engagement rings, which according to Calvin's father, was a family heirloom which has been passed down generation to generation.<p>

Although some of the guests were confused and slightly annoyed by the by the sudden changes made, all were happy for both Julia and Calvin, and stayed to see them get married.

Once all the necessary changes been made, everyone soon gathered together in the main hall, where the wedding was set to take place. Calvin was dressed in a suit and tie, with Daniel next to him, as he was his best man for the occasion.

After a couple minutes of waiting, Julia was led down with Salvia's grandfather leading her down the aisle, who felt honoured to do so, and a couple of bridesmaid behind her. The bridesmaids consisted of her sister Jane, Salvia and a friend of hers whom she had been friends with since she was a child.

When everyone saw her walking down the aisle they were stunned. She wore a long plain white dress, which became slightly frilly at the bottom half. The design was so simple, yet elegant, as it showed off her graceful movement down the hall and expressed her natural beauty. Her bridesmaids dresses, also simply designed, were a light blue colour and reached just past their knees.

Once she stood next to Calvin, everyone stopped speaking and allowed the priest to begin.

The ceremony was short, as both Julia and Calvin had no time to prepare for the wedding itself, but they still had everyone cheer once Calvin lent in and kissed her in front of everyone.

Once the ceremony had finished, they were led back to the dining room, and were sat in their respective seats as the main guests started their speeches. Herman started first, as he had taken place as the father of the bride, as Julia's father was not around to do so.

"Well" He started. "I may not know the lovely couple as much as other may do in the room, but what I have seen, from the way they speak of each other, how they act around each other, that they carry nothing but love for each other in their hearts. Good luck to them both and I hope their marriage brought them everything mine did. I don't think my wife does though". He finished with a cheeky smile, causing everyone to laugh.

Calvin himself was next and he kept his short and sweet "Well my speech may not be as good as everyone else's, but when has that ever mattered" This gained some laughs "But from meeting as kids to standing here now, shows me that fate wanted us together, and I am more than happy to oblige" He explained.

Salvia's father was next and he spoke about the friendship he formed "Despite only meeting each other months ago, I feel that I have known this man and his loving partner for longer. And from what I learnt about him, other than his smart casual approach to everything" Daniel smiled. "That He cares for Julia very much, and if his marriage is going to turn out anything like mine, then he is going to have a life full of happiness and enjoyment".

Julia was last, and she described her experience of standing in front of everyone. "Well, who ever knew I would be here today. I sure didn't. The only part of it I can believe is the person who is standing next to me" She explained, holding Calvin's hand. "From meeting in Ilex Woods, to reuniting in Goldenrod, you took everything in stride and accepted me for who I am, and not the person I am titled to be. So I am happy to stand with you now, and share the rest of my life with you" She finished.

All speeches gained applause from everyone, but Julia's got the loudest as people were standing up and clapping, before sitting back down and raising their glasses to the new married couple.

Ash and Riley were among the crowds cheering for them. Although their job there was technically completed, they had been asked if they would stay for the wedding, as everyone was grateful for what they had done for them, to which both of them agreed to.

They were sat down on a table with a couple of other people whom they really never spoke to before, but appeared to be friendly, asking both Riley and Ash about who they were and what they do, and taking about themselves when both Ash and Riley asked them the same thing.

When the courses were brought out for everyone, Ash tried to maintain good table manners and ate slowly, during which he could see Salvia, Garin and her grandfather looking at him with smiles on their faces, holding in their laughter at his attempt to eat properly.

Once again like the night before, once everyone had finished, the tables were cleared and placed to the sides, to which Calvin and Julia started their first dance. Despite not having no practice in dancing to the song, both moved very gracefully across the floor.

Once their first dance had finished, they were joined onto the floor by almost everyone into the crowd.

Before they joined the others, Salvia's parents and grandparents and Garin and Devan's parents and grandmother approached Ash and Riley.

"Thank you so very much for what you have done for us." Salvia's grandmother, Lydia started "You have protected our grandchildren, and even opened our eyes to how they feel" She explained, pointing at Devan, who danced with a different girl for every song. And Salvia and Garin, who were dancing together with warm smiles on their face, and the bruise on Garin's face was beginning to fade.

"It was our pleasure" Riley told them. "I am glad that we were able to help you."

So when do you plan on leaving?" Robert asked them.

"Well we still need to sort our clothes so once that's done, either tonight or lo tomorrow morning" Riley explained.

"Well stay tonight and have a wonderful time, and tomorrow you can leave with happy memories" Herman said to them, with a smile to their voice.

"Its entirely your choice" Lydia said, ignoring her husbands comment.

Riley and Ash looked at each other and made their decision.

"I believe we'll stay" Riley said. "After all, it would be a shame not to say goodbye to everyone before we leave" He added.

"That sounds like an excellent choice, if I do say so myself" Daniel said to them both, sharing the same smile as his father. He then grabbed his wife's hands. "Now excuse me, I owe my wife a dance", and they walked to the floor, followed by the others.

Ash and Riley, not wishing to stand out too much, smiled at each other and walked to where everyone was dancing, to take the hands of any who would offer it to them

* * *

><p>It was the morning of the next day, and Ash and Riley stood outside the palace, preparing to leave. The families of Salvia and Garin, with the exception of Calvin and Julia, who had left last night. They were going to stay at a hotel for the night then leave in the morning to a beach resort somewhere in Johto.<p>

"Once again thank you so much what you have done for our children" Maria said them both.

"It was not a problem. Its part of our job and we were more than happy to help" Riley said to them. " And you have treated us respectfully. It should be us saying thank you" He explained.

"Thank you so much"Ash said, in response to what Riley said.

Salvia then walked up to the pair, and hugged both of them. "Thank you for saving me, and finally giving me the chance to be honest about myself". She then leaned in towards Ash's ear, "And don't forget your promise, Mr Steele" She whispered to him, with a cheeky smile.

"Don't worry, I won't" Ash whispered back, and Salvia smiled and walked back to Garin with a smile on her face.

"Well everyone, its time to us to say goodbye" Riley said to them all, throwing Alakazam Poké Ball in the air.

"See you later everyone" Ash said, waving till Alakazam used Teleport and brought them back home in Canalalve City.

"Well Ash" Riley said, once they arrived home. "Other than being drugged to fall asleep, and having a your true identity discovered by the client" He said in a stern tone. "You did really well, and you acted like a true Aura Guardian. Well done" He said smiling.

Riley then put his arm on Ash's shoulder. "Lets go grab something to eat" He said to him, smiling "I fell like we need to celebrate" he said, and Ash walked alongside him, proud of the success of his first job.

**Well everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to write and post more frequently, but I still have to balance work, college and my personal life, so if it takes me a while to post, don't think I have stopped. I enjoy writing too much. Other than that guys, goodbye.**


End file.
